The forgotten
by Bittersweet Lunatic
Summary: A gunshot sounds, the assailants flee the scene at the sound of footsteps... the last thing the victim sees is a blur of black and grey... Undertaker x OC *NOW IN HIATUS WHILE BEING REWRITTEN*
1. Escaping Death

Within the vast darkness a gunshot rung out echoing in the stillness of the night, followed by a thud as the victim hit the floor and the sound of hurried footsteps…..

Waking up she finds herself in a pitch black cramped space, with a blistering head ache and feeling drained of almost all energy. She tried moving around, trying to get a sense where she was, she found herself surrounded by silky fabric cushion it kind of felt like the inside of a …. Coffin

At that very moment the realization hit her like a ton of bricks she was in a coffin, panic took her over as she started to hyperventilate, she started to bang furiously on the top hoping with all her remaining energy hoping that someone will hear her and free her from this nightmare. She tried to shout but her voice failed her so she simple had to rely on the banging for someone to realise that she was a alive and thus shouldn't be enclosed in a coffin.

Soon after scratching could be heard on the outside of the coffin, as the top was slowly pulled of letting the light pour in causing her eyes to ache slightly. The first thing she saw was a peculiar looking man standing over grinning at her, he stood before her, wearing black robes with a grey sash from his left shoulder tied at his waist, his grey hair, came down just below his waist and looked like it hadn't seen a brush in a long time, his face was covered to just below his nose by a sweeping fringe all toped of with a large black top hat with a long fabric ribbon.

"Well well well look what we have here, a living one" he chuckled offering a hand to help the young woman to sit up "you my dear are extremely lucky hardly anyone can recover a bullet to the head, ~ also good thing you woke up today since you were scheduled to be buried tomorrow ~ in that case it would be much hard for you to escape hehe ~" this man was truly creepy, it was frightening how joyful his tone of voice was, even when he was talking about a topic as grim as being buried alive.

She simply stared at his hand for a moment, looking at his pale long thin fingers, each one ended with a long black talon like nail, before cautiously taking his hand as he help her ease herself into a sitting position.

"I'll go fetch some tea, be right back~" he walked out the room merrily humming to himself, just to return minutes later with two beakers of tea, "will you be alright holding this?" he asked her. She nodded and reaches out for the tea, grasping it with both hands a little shakily to begin with but she soon steadies herself and takes a long drink of tea, which had been intentionally cooled so she would be able to drink it quickly to soothe her dry throat. She looks over at him and smiles gratefully for the kindness was showing her, in his own unique way.

"Better?" he asks kindly, she nodes as she finally finds her voice she croakily adds "Thank you" with this his grin widen.

"So what is your name dear guest?" as he sips his tea, she guessed he was looking at her but she couldn't be sure.

"My name..." she tried to think what it was but she just kept coming up blank, "I... Don't know what my name is… I can't remember…" she takes another drink of tea to relieve her throat after talking.

"Not really surprised ~ since the wound to you head was pretty severe~ is there

anything you remember at all?"

She shook her head, "can't remember anything… before waking up in this" as she taped the side of the coffin.

"anyway I think I'll try to get out now, not that's it's uncomfortable in here, very much the opposite but it's a little strange sitting in a coffin" she lifts herself up onto her knees, then lifted herself to her feet, she stood for barely a few seconds before losing her balance and falling out of the coffin onto to wooden floor. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, with never came she opened her eyes and looked round to see the strange man beneath her as he appeared to have caught her before she hit the ground.

"You need be more careful ~ although your fall would have been amusing to watch, you could have agitated your wounds and cause yourself more damage~" a small amount of seriousness creeping into his usually joyful voice, he chuckled at the light blush that had formed across her face.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to be such a burden" she crawled to the nearest coffin and pulling her self onto the top of it

"No need to apologise ~ your quite fun to look after~ kukuku" he chuckled getting up of the floor, dusting himself before taking a seat a next to her on the coffin.

"Do you know what happened to me? How did I end up in a coffin?" she asked staring at the floor whilst still sporting a little blush

"Not really sure, I heard a gunshot a couple streets way, so I went to see if it was a potential new guest ~ and there you were laying on the floor of a alley unconscious ~

Clinging to live after being shot in the head ~ so I brought you back here, checked the wound, clean it and patched it up but since the likelihood of you surviving was very low I prepared a coffin for you ~" he replied casually

"Thank you for saving me… don't know how I'll ever repay you for your kindness" she looked at him, and smiled kindly

Then it was his turn to blush, never before had he been thanked so sincerely, also there was something about her that he found endearing. "You could work here for a while, if you wish~ could use some help, as it can get rather busy ~ plus I wouldn't mind the company" he proposed, thankful his hair covered the blush he was sporting.

"I would love too, plus as I've lost my memory I have no where else to go" she laughed lightly, "so what's your name? I forgot to ask"

"Most just call me undertaker," he grinned at her

"Could I perhaps call you Theo? Undertaker just seems a little strange" she asked looking curiously at him

Hearing her say the name he froze, was it a coincidence she called him by his old name or was she a … he shook himself free from these thought it obviously was a coincidence but still he had to ask "why Theo?"

"Don't know, just like the name, don't you like it? Could think of another one if you like?" she said honestly

Brushing of his concerns, he might as well let her call him it, it'll make a change being called his proper name "oh I see, no I like it, was just curious is all" he said casually

"Since I gave you a name it only fair, would you like to give me a name?"

"Sure why not, what about Kimi?"

She murmured it to herself several times before answer "yea I like Kimi, thank you" she hugged him,

for the first time since she woke up she felt happy, she had a place to stay, granted it was with this strange and eccentric man but she didn't mind in the slightest, even thought she thought he was quite creepy at first she also discovered behind that she found he was kind, generous, funny and kind of sweet.

Plus he had saved her life and above all he made her feel safe.

She also liked being in his company, and she had a feeling that her life from now on won't be dull. She now had a name, another thing he had gave her, the thing was she couldn't help but think there was still one thing missing…

"Theo do you have a mirror?" Kimi asked letting go of him, to his great disappointment as he was quite enjoying her embrace.

"Yep, there's one in the back, why you ask?" trying to hid his disappointment with a chuckle,

"I was just wonder what I looked like," she said trying not to sound vain, she was just curious.

"Oh I see, want me to take you to it?"

"Please if you don't mind"

"Not at all, if you want to put your arm round my shoulders…"

She did what he said as they slowly got to their feet "is this ok? I'm not hurting you am I?" Kimi asked worriedly

"No I'm fine, are you ok to walk?"

"Yea should be," on her word they started to slowly make their way to the bathroom in the back, finally reaching the mirror over the sink.

Looking in the mirror was a weird experience since she didn't recognise herself; it felt like there was a stranger staring back at her through the glass, her thin face looked washed out and almost skeletal 'well I guess that's what I get for being pretty much death for a while' she laughed to herself, she had brown hair that reached the middle of her back with the shorter bits framing her face, the most striking feature was her eyes, each being a different colour, her left eye was a iced blue and her right one was a light brown.

"Oh great I look dead, and have weird eyes" she said sighing lightly completely forgetting that Theo was still by her side.

"Well you was technically dead for 4 days~ your eyes ain't weird, I think their pretty ~ plus your not the only one with weird eyes ~" he chuckled looking into the mirror at her,

She could've sworn for a brief moment there she saw a flash of green from beneath his grey hair, brushing it of as her imagination "Thank you" she blushed at his compliment, before asking "is that why you hide your eyes?"

"Partly, but mostly it's because I like wearing my hair this way ~ plus I like keeping people guessing at what I'm looking at ~" he ever present grin widened

His response made her laugh; he did seem the type that liked teasing people, she was glad that he was the one she woke up too, since his sense of humour seem to help her feel a little more at ease then she would other wise be in her current situation.


	2. The Dream

"Is there somewhere I could sleep a while?" asked Kimi resting her head on Theo's shoulder, as she was starting to feel tired.

"Yea since you're staying here, you can have my bed~"

"I couldn't do that, a couch or something would be fine for me,"

"I couldn't let you sleep on the couch with your injury, have the bed I insist~"

"It your house I couldn't impose on you like that, plus I'll be fine"

"How about you borrow the bed for now and we sort that stuff when you wake up, sound ok?" he laugh lightly at her persistence

"ok you have a deal, lead the way" as she yawned as they walked out the bathroom, and down the hall to the bedroom, walking through the door she couldn't suppress a 'wow' at rich decorated room, with the exquisitely carved dark wood furniture and a large four poster bed.

"All I say is you must be damn good at you job" she laughed

he chuckled in response before he sat her down on the bed, making sure she was alright before turning to leave, "sleep well, and see ya in a bit" he said softly to which Kimi merely nodded and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The newly named Theo walked back the small room of the front of the shop where he's other 'guest' where waiting to be finished. He had to admit he was glad that she was sleeping as he had some errands to run later and he wouldn't have to worry so much about leaving her alone in the shop while he was out.

He laughed to himself as he when about sowing the limbs back on the dearly departed mister Thomas, as his thoughts drafted back to Kimi, she truly was a funny one, and he knew for certain that having her around would make his day a little less tedious.

"There you are Mister Thomas; you now have all your limbs attached, lets pick you at a suit for your grand exit ~" he skipped over to the cupboard, opened it a pared in and pulled out a navy blue suit before dancing with the suit back to the coffin.

Changing the corpse into the navy suit, he humming 'ring around the roses', when he finished he stepped back to admire his work.

"Just as I thought it suits you well, you should be picked up tomorrow, won't that be fun~" he chuckled as he placed the lid onto the coffin.

'Now to the errands,' he thought as he leaving the room, still humming to himself happy as he walked out the shop, onto the busy streets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimi's dream

Walking down the Street she began to hear footsteps behind her, but she simply brushed them of due to it being early into the night so there were still many people around, finishing work for the day, on their way home amongst many other likely reasons for people to be walking behind her.

She only started to get suspicion when they followed her into an alley, when she turned to see who they belong to she heard a gun go of in the darkness and felt the bullets impact in the side of her head. She haphazardly hit the floor, as the men began to draw closer to her, talking amongst themselves about some sort of plan and that they had to get her to the lab quickly before someone interrupted them.

It seen like their words were almost a summands for as soon as these words had left their mouth footsteps could be heard coming this way; this frightened the group so they quickly fled the scene leaving her on the floor to watch them run away hoping that someone would help her.

And the last thing she saw was a strange man skipping his way towards her…

This when she woke up, scream due to the relived and renewed pain in the side of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes before the end of the dream:

Theo returned to the shop after being out for several hours, arms full of bags and packages, looking extremely amused, people reactions always seem to make him chuckle, he walked through to the back, piling the items onto the couch in the living area. Just as he was putting the last items down he heard screaming coming from the bedroom, dropping them haphazardly he rushed to the room to see what the matter was.

When he got the bedroom, he found Kimi sat bolt upright, breathing heavy with her head in her hands,

"Kimi what's wrong?" he sat down in front of her, his grin absent looking worried.

Realising that he was beside her, she pretty much dived forward and hugged him burying her head in his chest, "I remembered… what h-h-happened" she stutter obviously shaken by having to relive what happened.

Theo wrapped his arms round her, and started stroking her hair to try and calm her down, as he did he realised the wound on her head was bleeding, with was probably coursed by her jolted movements.

She soon calmed down in his soothing embrace; his smell was oddly comforting, he smelt like a mixture of sawn wood, new fabric and dust. She looked up at him, she was surprised by the worried look on his face, it was endearing but it didn't suit him.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Your welcome my dear" he smiled, not in his usually crazy/ amused style, but a kind, sincere way.

Was it just his imagination or did her colour of her left eye just flash a bright green for a second there before returning to the iced blue colour, strange…. He was snapped out his thought by her laughter;

"What's so funny?"

"You are, for someone who skips up to injured people, the seriousness on you're showing on your face at the minute is amusing," she laughs, looking up at him.

"Kukuku what do you exact, you worried me ~ so you was conscious when I arrived, I thought you may have been~" his grin returned slightly,

"yea I was drifting in and out of consciousness, It was a good thing you arrived when you did, the group of men who shot me were taking about dragging me of to some lab, I hate to think what would have become of me if that happened" she said grimly the smile on her face faded as a frightened look reappeared on her face.

This statement caused dozens of question to start to form in Theo's head but he decided against asking them since seemed thoroughly distressed already without him asking her to relive it again for the sake of his curiosity.

Quickly changing the topic "Come let get something to eat ~ bet your staving ~ plus we need to get you head cleaned up, your bleeding again ~" he says releasing his embrace as she did the same regretfully.

"Sound like a plan," putting her head to the side of her head then looking at her hand "drat seems your right that's not helpful, would you mind if I borrowed your shoulder again I'm feeling a little dizzy" she asked

"Indeed ~ of course you can" as he let her slide her arm round his shoulders again "you ready?" she nodes as they get to their feet again, her grip was a little tighter this time, but he didn't mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they reached the living room she notices the bags and packages on the couch,

"Been shopping?" she laughed as the image of the undertaker walking around a market with a shopping basket entered her mind.

"Indeed ~ since you'll be staying here I need to get in a few things~" he chuckled lightly at her.

"Well don't I feel privileged, you went shopping for little old me" Kimi giggled glad he's worried expression had disappeared; she didn't like having him worried about her.

"Well you should hehe ~ although I don't know what you like~ I picked you some clothes up as well ~"

"Good that makes two of us, I don't know what I like either" she smiled teasingly at him "aww that was sweet of you," she kissed his cheek causing him to blush rather violently, which made her giggle. "Aww, is the mighty mortician blushing"

Theo just laughed as he kissed her forehead causing Kimi to blush as well as he grinned back at her mischievously "hehe now look whose blushing ~"

"Great, now we both look like strawberries" she giggled before lifting her hand and pointing at him "I'll get you my pretty and your crazy hair too" before beeping his nose with her finger.

Still laughing they walked over to the table and chairs, which were pushed against the back wall, a small distance from the coach; he pulled out a chair before sitting Kimi on it. He walked into the joining to fetch a bowl of warm water, clothes and a first aid kit, to clean up Kimi's head wound before coming back and placing the bowl on the table and pulling out a chair and sitting down beside her.

"So how long have you been in this business" Kimi asked whilst Theo cleaned the blood of her, then went about putting some glaze and a bandage round her head to stop further bleeding.

Thinking hard for a moment on how to answer, "I've lost track of how many years exactly but it's been a good couple of decades ~" he lied, he knew precisely how many years it had been, exactly 118 years since he retired from being a death god and 115 years since he set up this shop.

"Oh really, is that why your hair's grey?" she giggled teasingly

"I have you know this is my natural colour, you cheeky guest" he chuckled abandoning the cloth and tickling her with his long nails, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok I give I didn't mean it," she gasped breathlessly, causing a victorious grin to spread across his face. "I like your hair really, it's pretty" she giggled causing him to blush once again


	3. One week on

It had been a week since Kimi had begun to live with the undertaker or as she likes to call him, Theo. She thoroughly enjoyed his company, she loved to tease him and joke with him, and as far as she known he liked having her around to keep him company.

The wound on her head had finally started to heal but it was still very tender and in result gave her regular head aches.

They also had come to an agreement over the sleeping arrangements; they simply shared the bed since the pure size of it meant they could have their own space. Although Kimi noticed that Theo didn't sleep a lot since he always the last one and first one up, he also had the habit of sleeping in the coffins or on the couch if he was really busy.

She had yet to have anymore dreams about her past, but the one about the night she was shot kept reoccurring as well as one were she was buried alive. It resembled what happened when she woke up in the coffin apart from no one ever comes to rescue her so she's just left there shouting and banging until she suffocates and wake up unable to breathe properly.

This worried Theo as she often woke up coughing and whizzing as she tried to catch her breath.

Even though it had only been a few days since she started but Kimi was soon found to be a dab hand when it came to helping Theo with his work, as two days after she woke up she started to feel slightly better, good enough to start to feel a little bored, so she asked if she could help, so he showed her a few things like how to sew limbs, the correct way to make incisions and remove organs etc, etc, etc.

She picked up each easily and was able to assist greatly, which pleased Theo to no end, not that he didn't like his job, if anything he liked it a little too much, it was just fun to talk to someone living while working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi undies, do you want me to start one our latest guest while you finish up with that?" Kimi shouted to Theo, who was in the back room 'painting' (as the woman was a murder victim it take a lot of effort and make up to make her look presentable) the last guess that came in.

"you rang ~" Theo stepped into the room, his face made Kimi burst out into a fit of giggles as he appeared to have got bored at one point, and was now sporting blood red lips and cat whiskers. "Wait did you just call me undies? What's up with you, have I got something on my face?" he asked trying to look innocently at her, but failing and bursting out laughing at the sight of her rolling on the floor laughing her head of.

After finally regaining control of herself, she spoke again "Indeed I did, undies what do you want me to do about this mornings package" as she tapped the top of the newly arrived coffin.

"Why undies? I sound like underpants~ you can start on the new guest if you wish~"

"Don't know just wondered what you would say" she giggled "I must say it suits ya, hehe, ok undies as you wish" she starts to walk over to the coffin when out of now Theo glomps her knocking her to the floor before tickling her with his long nails "this is what you get for calling me undies~" he chuckled

"Oh you want a tickle war do you? hehe well then you shall get one" she giggled before rolling over, pinning him to the floor and tickling his sides. She knew his most ticklish spot, (she stumbled upon it during a play fight one morning, when he decided to wake her by poking her in the side with his talons, which didn't go down well) it was just below his ribs, she caught it causing him to let out on of his almighty laughs, the 'undertaker' sign could be heard hitting the cobbles outside.

"I do believe you to find a laugh proof way to keep that sign up" Kimi laughed as she got up leaving Theo still giggling on the floor "oh yea I do believe I win" she smiled mischievously before starting work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kimi we'll be having important visitors over later~ could you welcome them for me please~"

"Sure, who is it?"

"The dear little earl~ he usual comes for information on big murder cases~"

"Earl? Ok then" looking a little confused but she agreed none the less "has he got a sense of humour?" she asked curiously

"Not really~ why?"

"I've got an idea" she grinned cunningly at Theo, before telling him her plan which widened his grin even more than it was usually

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimi hears the bell ring she walks into the front of the store, dressed in a rather smart looking suit, to find a small boy, who looked around 12, dressed in dark blue formal outfit with a dark wooden cane, and a tall, handsome man dressed in a traditional black butler outfit and white gloves.

"The earl I presume" said Kimi trying to sound serious

"Yes I am the earl of Phatomhive, Ciel Phatomhive and this is my butler Sebastian, and who are you?" replied the small boy in a cold joyless tone

"Pleasure to me you; I'm Kimi, the undertakers new umm…. Assistant" her seriousness starting to slip as she suppressed a giggle at the annoyed look on Ciel's face.

"Go get the undertakers then, we have urgent matters to attend to"

"He'll just be a few minutes he needs to finish with a guest" said Kimi slightly annoyed by the kids attitude problem, she glanced over at the doorway to see Theo standing there gesturing with two severed arms, he scratched his head, tapped a finger on his chin and shrugged widely. She couldn't help but laugh at him, before shouting "Oi undies your presence is requested in here"

Both Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other while mouthing 'undies' looking rather confused.

Soon after the undertaker came bounding in on all fours with a arm in his mouth, he leaped from the floor onto a coffin to the desk and finally onto the coffin where Kimi was sat "good undies, drop that… drop it" she signed that she would flick his nose, to which he just cocked his head slightly "drop" which he did before sticking his tongue at her, "good boy" she ruffed his hair softly.

"Good afternoon, what do I owe the pleasure?" Theo said, casually turned to the visitors as he sat himself down normally beside Kimi pulling his hat out of no where and putting it back on his head.

"Information, of course" the earl replied rather impatiently

"On what, may I ask?"

"The resent series of shootings,"

"Oh, that~ I think this information can be on the house, since I've had a rather amusing morning to say the least~" Theo giggled, casting a smile at Kimi before looking back at the little Earl and his butler, who were sporting an expression that screamed that they got the wrong impression and they seriously didn't want to know.

"Looks like someone's got their mind in the gutter" laughed Kimi at their expressions

"Indeed~ back to the shootings~ there have been no victims found, after the first shooting~ of course shots have been heard and pools of blood found but no guest of that nature have been brought in~" Theo said casually intertwining his long finger, "not that I mind, I never really liked gun victims there fair to easy and boring~ nothing really to discover~" he added with a wide smile

"But give him a brutal serial killer victim, and he's ecstatic" Kimi laughed, stealing his hat, placing it on her own head instead,

"What do you mean after the first victim?" Ciel asked before rolling his eyes at this childish behaviour

Theo stuck his bottom lip out at Kimi for stealing his hat before replying to the question "the first victim was found by myself~ when I was taking a casual stroll at night 11 days ago~ she suffered a head wound, but somehow recovered~ and is now the hat stealing assistant sitting beside me~" he cooed pointing at Kimi

"You mean her?" Ciel nodded at a Kimi,

"Indeed, miss Kimi~"

"Kimi, can we ask you a few questions?"

"You can yes, but I don't know how much I can help, my memory of that night is still slightly fuzzy"

"Just answer as honestly as possible"

"Fine, ask away"

"Do you remember anything about the shooters?"

"Umm… there was a group of them… all men I think… I'm guessing maybe 10 or 12 in the group… I didn't see any of their faces… since they were behind me most the time… but I know this, I wasn't some random target"

"What do you mean?"

"it seemed I was targeted for some reason… it was like they were tracking me, they had followed me for quite a while for they struck…" as Kimi spoke she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on what see had seen in her dreams

"How do you know they were following you?"

"I heard them muttering things between them selves as they walked, but I just brushed of their presence since it was early evening so, many people would be on their way home, and it could be just a coincidence that they happened to be going in the same direction… plus I had something important on my mind so I was preoccupied"

"Did you hear anything they were saying?"

"only bit, something about 'a subject', 'not being spotted' and 'dangerous' but that was all"

"Is their anything else you remember?"

"just that they didn't leave immediately afterwards, they just stood over me until they were spooked by footsteps heading in our direction… but I think they were planning something… but I haven't a clue what" she said not completely honestly, she had a idea what they were going to do but she didn't know the reason

"If that is all, we will take our leave, but we maybe be back, to see if you remember anything more"

"Fine, I look forward to more of your delightful company" Kimi replied pulling on a fake smile, without opening her eyes

Hearing the bell on the door, she let the smile slip as her fingers gripped the sides of the coffin in which she sat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Theo asked sounding a little sad, which was rather weird since he was rarely heard without a joyful streak in his voice.

"I'm not sure, maybe I didn't want to worry you or cause you to be sad, or that I didn't it to cast as shadow over this, for what does it matter how I got here, for I'm here now and there is no other place I'd rather be…" Kimi said sadly looking at Theo, as tears rolled down her face

"Kimi…" he muttered placing a hand against her face before wiping her tears away carefully with a finger

She slid over slightly wrapping her arms round him, and resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Theo…" she whispered

"It's ok Kimi, I'm not mad or anything, just a little saddened by what I've just heard, that's all" he whispered turning slightly and hugging her.

"You're sweet Theo," Kimi whispered, stroking his hair before letting go of him, much to his disappointment, she waited a moment before standing up and speaking again, "there is one thing I wasn't completely honest about, while answering the earl's questions, when I said I didn't have a clue what they were planning, I have a hunch, but I didn't want to say it for it's a assumption…" Kimi began taking of the hat placing it on the coffin, and turning away from Theo, "what I keep seeing is leading me to believe that what they had a very specific reason to aim the bullet where they did… I think it might be some kind of research into what that bullet does to the victim brain… it has to be a special kind of bullet… but I have a feeling that the targets ain't just anyone; they are hand picked lab rats for some twisted experiments… but there's got to be some kind of similarity between the targets… otherwise the research wouldn't be as accurate as it possible could be… but the possible similarities or reasons for doing something like this still evades me… I mean why would they go out their way to go after someone like me? What could that possible achieve? It doesn't make sense… and because my capture was foiled they've gone after others… Damn it" She explained finally expressing what had been going through her head the past couple days, and as she did her head started to hurt again,

Theo fund himself shocked at the way Kimi was speaking, it was almost like it was a completely different side of her was showing itself, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He stood up and quickly walked over to her, gently placing his hand her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly "Kimi? Are you ok…?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes flashed colours again, her left went green and her right turned blue, it only lasted a second before it turned back "fine, just getting a headache that's all"

"Oh ok…" he muttered disbelievingly "what you just said do you honestly believe that it is all to do with some kind of research?"

"yes I do, they even said something about a lab when they were standing over me, I think they where just waiting for me to lose consciousness so they could take me where ever it was without an risks of me finding out were it was located if I happened to be able to escape at some point… but they were interrupted before that happened, so they just left me there… instead of risking getting caught" Kimi answered raising a hand to her head, rubbing her temples with her thumb and index finger "it was lucky that you turned up when you did, I don't know where I'd be now if you hadn't," as she looked at him there was a deep look of fear appear in her eyes,

Theo was kicked out of his thoughts by that look, that was the last thing he wanted, he couldn't stand seeing her afraid, "Hey, hey… it's ok, your safe now, I promise no one will hurt you here… I wouldn't let them" he said pulling her close to him

"Thank you Theo, you didn't have to say that, I can feel it, I feel so safe be your side, just your presence seems to make things less painful or sad," she whispered hug him tightly, so glad that he was where, he found her, that he took her in, that he let her get close to him

"I'm glad that you feel that way… and I'm glad I was able to find you in time, I through enjoy your company, you seem to make things a little brighter around here" Theo whispered hugging her back,

"I'm so happy, that you like me being here as much as I like being here… I'm happy to be the candle in your darkness Theo, for you are mine, I was so frightened when I woke up in that coffin, but you rid me of my fears with your kindness and generosity, and you made me feel wanted, even though I knew nothing about myself, I did mind in the slightest, for you gave me everything without asking for anything in return" Kimi said from the folds in his clothes fabric,

"from the moment I started speaking to you, I knew you and I were similar, we both needed a little more kindness, so I gave it too you hoping that you would just maybe ease the loneliness, but you did more then that… so much more" Theo said placing a hand on her head…


	4. Dinner

_2 weeks on:_

"Kimi don't you wonder about your past~?" Theo asked rather out of the blue as he almost absent mindedly finished stitching a stomach wound, it never seemed to amaze Kimi how he could do things like this would properly concentrating… but I guess practise makes perfect…

"I do sometimes when we're not very busy, but I don't really let the fact I can't remember it get to me, I'm just enjoying my new life," Kimi replied thoughtfully as she continued to watch him

"Do you like working with me~?" he asked before going to wash his hands

"Of course, hehe your fun to be around, and I love working with you, your like the best boss anyone could wish for!"

"Aww thank you~ that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me~" he chuckles before glomping her, drying his hands on her back

"Your welcome Theo" hugging him back tightly

"How about I make us a nice dinner, since we haven't had many guests today and it's the two week anniversary of you coming to work here" Theo said getting up dusting himself off

"Sounds great" Kimi smiled at him happily

"Would you mind closing the shop, while I go and get some groceries~?"

"Of course not"

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then~" he grinned at her before leaving the room

"See ya" she waved after him,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to find the shop had indeed been, closed and tidied up and now deserted Theo walked through to drop the groceries in the kitchen before going to see what Kimi was up too. When he final track her down, she was in the back office slumped over half finished papers, the quill still hanging haphazardly in her hand as she slept.

The sight of her, made Theo chuckled lightly as he walked over and gentle pulled the quill out her hand replacing it back in its pot. He decided it would be best to let her sleep, and start preparations for dinner.

A short while the silence was shattered by a scream and a loud crash, Theo instantly dropped the knife he had been chopping vegetable with and hurried to the room he had found Kimi in.

The chair on which she was sat had fallen, and now lay on its back and Kimi was nowhere to be seen…

"Kimi…?" Theo said looking around the room for any sign of her, for she couldn't have gone far, as the kitchen was mere seconds away… that was when he caught the sound of soft sobbing coming from underneath the desk. He knelt down, finding her under the desk, knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and her head bowed.

"Kimi… Are you ok?" Theo asked softly, laying a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, tears still rolling down her face, he had seen her cry a few times and he hated the sight… "Come here…" he whispered

She slowly crawled from underneath the desk, before throwing her arms round him, hugging him tightly, her nightmare still plaguing her mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea..." she breathed, glad that what she had just witnessed was only a dream, although she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was accumulating in the pit of her stomach that something bad was just around the bend.

"You really do have a knack of scaring me~"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and she couldn't help but think if this was any other situation she would find it almost ironical, she just completely effortlessly scared the man that goes out of his way to scare the living daylights out of everyone else… there's got to be some kind of award for that… and with this she giggled lightly gaining her a confused look of Theo.

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are, when you look confused? … Was just thinking how ironical this is… I spooked the spookster…" she said thoughtfully, as he blushed a several shades of crimson. She kissed his cheek, "I'm glad you're back… it's really odd in here when you're gone…"

"You really are a big tease~ I'm just glad you've ok now~" Theo replied stroking her nose with a talon

"I don't mean to startle you… it just the dream was sooo…" Kimi started, trying hard to find the right word to describe, just how terrible the dream was… it wasn't frightening in a scary way, but in how real it felt was terrifying, "empty…" seemed to be the right word

This caught Theo off guard slightly, of all the word he was expecting her to use, empty wasn't one of them, terrifying, scary, frightening… yes but empty… "Why empty?" he couldn't help but ask

"I wasn't in place as such… put it seemed more like a state of mind… there were people but they were like shells… no expression, no warmth, nothing… and the world around me seemed to be striped of all colour… leaving only a grey nothingness… cold and cruel… but the worst thing was it didn't feel like a dream at all… it felt just as real as went I see myself being shot…" Kimi replied closing her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder

'What does this mean…?' Theo puzzled, finding her words both confusing and slightly disturbing… he was kicked out of his thoughts by the feel of her eyes on him; she was sitting there watching him intently. "Something wrong?"

"Yea… you're frowning… it doesn't suit you… plus if you continue you'll give yourself winkles to go with your grey hair"

"How do you know I'm frowning?"

"Easy, every time you frown, you get a little wrinkle just there" Kimi stated pointing to the very top of the bridge of his nose just above the scar.

"You've been watching me that intently~?"

"Yea… when I first came here there wasn't much I could do so I amused myself by watching you… I can't help it; it seemed like a good idea… since you're the only thing I knew… I thought I'd watch to find out more…" Kimi said rather shyly

A smile spread across his face, he found the small amount of innocence she showed on the odd occasion rather endearing, "that's really sweet~ makes sense I guess~ it's not every day someone watches me so intently~ I'm glad I amuse you~"

"Thanks… you are very interesting to watch… with all your little quirks" Kimi admitted

Theo blushed lightly as his smile widened, he hadn't been called interesting before… insane… creepy … barking mad… but not interesting. "You really are a peculiar soul~"

"And you're barking mad…"

"Woof" he barked sticking out his tongue

"But I don't think I wouldn't have you any other way…" she laughed ruffling his hair as he licked her nose. "So don't worry yourself about what I said… it doesn't matter… I don't want to think about the coldness… when there is warm so obviously around me…" she added lightly, hugging him causing him to loose balance and them to topple backwards, as she landed on top of him, not that she minded in the slightest, she just rested her head on his chest, he giggled lightly as he stroked her hair.

'Truly peculiar… but that's why I like you so much…' he thought as a kind smile pasted itself on his face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the incident in the office, Theo returned to his chopping as Kimi sat watching him contently from the table… she had to admit it did amuse her to find out he was actually a good cook… since he didn't quite seem the type… well to be honest he didn't seem to fit into any kind of category when it came to types. This certainly made living with him, so much more fun since she never really knew what he would come out with or do next.

"So what are you cooking?"

"I have no idea~"

"So you're making it up as you go along?"

"Of course~ it's far more fun that way~" Theo giggled as he started chopping another carrot, before catching his finger "Owwwie~" he exclaimed putting his finger in his mouth

"Whatcha done?"

"I got a boo-boo" he whined pointing at his finger with a sad look on his face, sticking out his bottom lip.

Kimi fell of the chair she was laughing so much, she never thought she would hear a mortician say 'boo-boo'… "Deary me" she giggled as she clambered back up "want me to kiss it better for you?"

"Pwease~" he said in a little Kiddy voice,

"Aww" she laughed as she walked over to him, gentle taking his finger and pressing it against her lips "Better?"

"Much better, thank you~" he giggled

"Hehe… what can I say I'm a top notch boo-boo fixer" she said as seriously as she could, making him burst of laughing grabbing the counter top to stop himself falling backwards.

"

Indeed you are~" he gasped between giggles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The both sat down to a meal of piping hot random… which seemed to be Theo speciality, not that Kimi minded, for what ever you call it was always delicious.

"Don't you get bored on days like this?" she asked curiously as they ate,

"Sometimes~ but most the time I use the time I use the time to indulge in my favourite hobbies~" he answered casually absent mindedly waving his fork about.

"Hobbies? I'm gathering you're not the stamp collecting type..."

"I dissect organs I borrowed from my guests for my research~" he replied, half expecting her to be repulsed by this, but he was surprised to find a curious look on her face.

"Oh really… that's a rather useful hobby… must be interesting to have the opportunity to have a closer look at the inner workings of the body…" Kimi said thoughtfully, seeing the surprised look on his face she added "thought I'd be grossed out by that did we? I mean come on, it's not like I was expecting it to be the most normal hobby there is… this is you after all… silly fuzz ball"

He smiled at her "it is terribly interesting~ I wasn't quite expecting that kind of reaction that's all~ if you want I'll show you some time~ and why fuzz ball~?"

"Yea I don't see why not… I don't know it just seemed to fit, I think it's the fuzzy hair…"

"You really do like coming up with nick names for me don't you~?"

"Of course, it's fun… and hey that could be my hobby… well that and fuzz ball watching" she laughed lightly avoiding the piece of carrot he flung at her, before flinging some back at him, a piece of carrot sticking to his cheek, she giggled at him as her laughed was cut short by the flying mash potato that splatter across her nose,

"Oh you're so in for it now!" Kimi exclaimed arming herself with a fork full of random, before trying to fling it at him and failing as her fork jumped out her grip sending its contents on the floor and Theo into hysterics.

He didn't even hear her get up, as she snuck round the table before unceremoniously shoving his face into his plate, catching him off guard and causing him to look up at her for a few moments completely shocked.

A small amount of panic hit her as this made her think that she may have gone to far… and he might be annoyed… he was a little unpredictable like that…

This of course was knocked out her head as he dived at her pinning her down as he started rubbing his face round hers,

"Ewww!" she exclaimed

"What's the matter~? I thought you would like some too~" he giggled as he grinned down at her,

She licked the side of his face "who knew… your face makes a rather good plate" she smiled as he lent close, so they where now putting much nose to nose…

He hovered there for several seconds, looking into her eyes from under his hair, wide smile still in place, was it just his imagination or did see look like she wanted him to kiss her… it had to be… or just wishful thinking on his part… for it was taking all his self control to just hover there…


	5. Fever

He hovered there for several seconds, looking into her eyes from under his hair, wide smile still in place, was it just his imagination or did she look like she wanted him to kiss her? It had to be, or just wishful thinking on his part? It was taking all his self control to just hover there.

But the thing was it wasn't his imagination she wanted him to kiss her, feeling his breath on her lips sent chills through her, he was so close, but she wanted him to close the gap.

He removed one of the hands holding her down, stroking her hair and the side of her face, a finger following the line of her jaw, and down her chin. But he couldn't quite bring himself to kiss her, no matter how much he wanted to, so he gently kissed her nose before getting to his feet and walking out the room.

Kimi watched him looking confused. Obviously he doesn't like her that way, probably sees her more as a friend then anything else. Damn never mind, if it's simple friendship he wants that's fine. She got to her feet, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. She didn't quite know what to do he had left silently, did she upset him somehow? For silence never seemed his thing, it's only really completely silent when he wasn't here and that was just eerie. The last thing she wanted was to have him mad at her, since she had become rather fond of the fuzzy lunatic over the last two weeks.

She went about cleaning the food of the floor; it was just something she could occupy her brain with for a little while. It didn't take her long to get the few bits up, washing the remains of the food of her face. Turning back to the table, she looked down at the plates of food, deciding she wasn't very hungry anymore; she walked out the room walking back into the office to finish the paperwork she had fallen asleep on. Just to find it with ink splodges all over it 'Great. Just great. Now I've got to redo it all…' she thought sighing heavily before sitting down and setting to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo found himself in the bathroom, pacing of all things… he wasn't much of a pacing kind of person, to be frank it was his personal belief, that people that pace are boring fools that stress over every minuet detail. A.k.a William 'Stoic' Spears, he was a prime pacer. Makes you wonder if he ever gets splinters from that stick up his ass.

But there he was pacing away, as he wondered if it really was his imagination back there, or was she waiting for him to kiss her? Would she be upset because he didn't? The main reason was that he didn't want to ruin what they had by misreading the situation, and kissing her when she wanted nothing more then to be his friend.

Sure they teased each other a lot of the time, but could that be considered flirting? He never really thought about it, he was having far too much fun playing around with her. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed himself so much.

'Damn…' he couldn't figure it out… his mind was far fuzzier then usual, would have it been so bad if he had kissed her? His mind began to wander back to that moment; he wondered what it would have felt like, to brush her lips with his. 'Argh that's not helping…' He shock his head as he walked out the bathroom heading back to the kitchen just to find it clean, but empty.

A small amount of guilt mix with dread washed over him, as he wondered where she was… she wouldn't have left over something like this would she? She had no where to go but would she have let that bother her? It hadn't bothered him when he retired.

Damn it… what the hell was wrong with him? She could be just sitting in another room and here he was wondering whether she had left, without even looking for her, this had to be one of his stupidest moments in quite a while.

Shaking his head slightly he went looking for her, so not in the kitchen or living area since that was connected to the kitchen, bedroom… no, bathroom… obviously not, preparation room… nope, front of shop… nothing. Theo finally comes to the office… bingo, yahtzee, ding-ding-ding… anything you fancy… she was writing up paperwork.

Theo mental slapped himself for getting worked up over nothing, he watched her from the door way for a while, something that never failed to amuse him, she had a few odd little habits, like when she finished a piece of paperwork she would always reread what she had written before nodding at the piece of paper and setting aside. He watched as she finished her work, reading it with a slight frown before nodding at it and placing it on the pile before just sitting their staring into space.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes, and a whisper of "guess who" reached her ears

"Hmm… I wonder… who's got crazily long fingers and evil looking nails… well I'm stumped. Have we got a zombie in our mitts perhaps?" she said with fake thoughtfulness

"That wasn't nice~"

"It wasn't exactly hard to guess, since the shops closed, and even when it's open no one in there right mind would go sneaking around here when you're about, since you could be waiting round any corner to scare the living daylights out of anyone, so it was either you or a zombie… and I'm guessing zombies don't giggle…" Kimi explained simply touch the hands over her eyes, it never failed to surprise her how warm his hands were, since they looked like they should be cold…

"very well deduced, my clever little assistant~" Theo giggled trying to sound casual after what had just happened, he noticed her head felt unusually warm "you're really warm, are you feeling alright?"

'Damn…' she thought, trying to think of a convincing answer, since she hadn't been feeling very good all day… but she didn't want to worry him "I have a headache that's all… nothing to worry about"

Theo was of course thoroughly unconvinced, he moved his hands to her cheeks, then around her neck to the back, she was coming down with a fever. But why he couldn't understand, her head wound was healing nicely, and she hadn't shown any signs of complications apart from the odd headache.

"Kimi please answer me honestly, do you feel ok?" Theo asked causing her to look up, to see a look of worry replacing his usually joyful expression.

She just looked up at him for a few seconds before slowly shaking her head, feeling a wave of guilt hit her for lying to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he pulled her chair round with ease, so he as now face to face with her, he didn't sound angry but disappointed and worried, which only served to amplify her guilt.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was just another headache, and I didn't want to worry you over nothing" she replied as she looked down at the floor, she just couldn't stand to see that deeply sad look on his face any longer.

"Silly girl…" she heard him mutter lightly, stroking her face "come on…" he bid with a wave of his hand, she tilted her head looking puzzled.

"You're going to bed, you're coming down with a fever" Theo said placing a hand on her head "to get some rest so you don't get worse, god knows what I'd do if my little assistant is poorly~" he added with a smile, causing her to blush deeply.

"Umm ok…" she hummed before getting to her feet, staring at the ground before following him to the bedroom.

"Lay down…"

"Yes sir" Kimi said saluting lightly before laying down on the bed, watching him

"Try and get some rest, I'll be back in a little bit" Theo said before leaving the room, mentally kicking him self for doing so, there was so much he wanted to say to her but once again he chickened out, dear God of all things he thought he may be a giant chicken wasn't one of them, well the first thing on his to do list was head butt something hard and heavy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimi did what she was told, she closed her eyes, the moment she did she plunged herself back into the grey world, where no one could hear her shouts or they were completely ignoring her existence, she felt like crying, she just wanted to be heard, to be seen…

She woke up abruptly, finding the room completely empty and dark; she had obviously been out for a couple hours or so. She tried to move but she felt herself violently shaking, shivering, she felt so cold, she quickly pulled the covered closer trying to get warm, to try and stop this shaking.

'What is this? Is this that fever thing Theo was on about earlier?' she thought as she desperately tried to remember if this was in any of those weird books she had found down stairs and read… nope she couldn't remember, as a matter of a fact she was finding it hard to think straight.

'What ever this is, it really sucks!' she sulked staring at the ceiling.

Why did these things keep happening? Just when she was happy, bad things started to happen; she had the feeling that this wasn't the first time either. It made her wonder if she really wanted to know her past after all, for the glimpses she had seen, didn't promise anything pleasant. She had felt the sadness she possessed when that grouped had followed her, it was so intense, it threatened to suffocate her at any moment, who would want to remember times that made them feel that way?

Then there was this dream, which felt far too real to be just a dream, it made her believe that maybe that's the way she lived, drowning in her own misery, being ignored by all those around her… or had she shut them out? Created a barrier between her self and the rest of the world? This was seriously starting to bug her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo could be found sitting in the office surrounded by a mountain of books, trying to research the best and most effective way to cure a fever. Since a fever was something he came across very rarely as it is more of a living thing, seeing it's a symptom rather then an illness.

So there he was trying to piece together what he found in his books he had lying around, whilst worrying about how Kimi was, (and they say men can't multitask, he was so proving them wrong) for it had been God knows how long since he told her to get some rest, he was hoping against hope that she would get over this quickly.

Theo decided it would be best to check on her so he put down the book, stood up and went to collect a few things before heading towards the bedroom. He filled a jug with water, pulling down a clean beaker before placing them on a tray, hunting down a thermometer, giving it a carefully and thorough clean, before adding it to the tray, since it had perversely been used to detect the Algor Mortis* in a cadaver*. Although it would be funny to see her expression when he told her this, it would hardly help the situation.

He picked up the tray, walking into the bed room to Kimi staring at the ceiling, shivering violently, he quickly placed the tray on the bedside table before pressing his hand against her head, she was burning up, 'crap, this isn't good…'

"Kimi, I'm going to check your temperature" Theo said as calmly as he could, she just nodded and opened her mouth so he could pop the end of the thermometer in,

"It'll take a few minutes, so you need to breathe through you're nose for a short while ok?"

She nodded again slowly, as she did what he asked, wishing that deep set look of worry would ease off his features, just looking at him made her want to cry, she tried her best to hold them back as she waited patiently.

After 3 minutes he took out the thermometer, putting it up to the light, it's results making his worry deepen as his frown line reappeared '106… that's not good… not good at all' he thought putting it back on the tray

He looked back at her to find tears rolling down the sides of her face, he climbed on the bed beside, gently pulling her head up to his chest, lightly stroking her hair, wiping her tears away "hey, hey, it's ok. I'll look after you, I promised didn't I?" he whispered softly

She wrapped her arms round him, as he kissed her forehead.

**A/n: just in case:**

*** Algor Mortis – is the second sign of death, it is the reducing in body temperature**

***Cadaver – is the proper term for a dead body**


	6. The tainted recovery

Kimi had been in bed with a fever 3 days now, and there were no signs of it easing off, even after Theo had tried everything he found listed in the books, under ways how to control and combat a fever. As the days past he grew more and more worried about her, it was getting harder and harder to just stand by and watch her shiver uncontrollably, whimper and muttering in her sleep. It had come to the stage where she wasn't getting worse but she wasn't getting better either.

But no matter how hard it gets, he promised her that he would look after her, and he had no intention of breaking that promise. So he simply watched over her, continuing to do what he could to help, and hoped she'd start getting better soon.

She hadn't said much to him in the last couple days, not since she started to come down with the fever, he missed talking to her. It's funny how you grow accustom to things in such a short space of time.

Her eyes shot open, she awoke from her dreams abruptly once again, her mind growing sick of seeing the same thing over and over. Every time she closed her eyes it was always that gray space that welcomed her, it had official taken the place of the pleasantly random dreams that came before.

She watched him from under the covers, as he leaned against the wall, he looked so tired, and his look was a little scruffier then usual. She hated to think she did this to him, for she had grown to care deeply for this odd man, he had become her whole world over the last couple weeks.

"Theo…" she croaked knocking him out his thoughts

"Is there something you need Kimi?" he asked

"Could…you lie with me?" she asked timidly, he simply nodded, walking over to the bed and laying down beside her. As soon as he did she shuffled over to him, wrapping her arms round him and snuggling into the curve of his neck.

"Kimi…you've got to get better soon." Theo whispered softly, hugging her back running his hands though her hair.

"I'm sorry Theo. I'm so sorry." she stuttered looking at him.

"There's no need to apologize, silly girl, you can't help being ill. I just need you to get better, okay?" Theo cooed, as he played with the bits of hair hanging around her face,

"I know but I hate seeing you sad, for I think I-" Kimi was interrupted by the sound of the bell on the front door ringing out, announcing a new customer, and causing Kimi to mentally curse whoever it is.

"I'm sorry; I've got to get that, be right back ok?" Theo said letting go of her reluctantly, as he walked out the room, turning back to find she had hidden under the covers once more.

Kimi ducked under the covers again to stop him seeing the deep blush she was sporting. 'Typical' she thought, the minute she had finally gathered the courage to say what was on her mind for the last couple days she gets interrupted.

Or maybe this was a good thing, she could simply be blowing things out of proportion, since she has been feeling sorry for herself, and he has being so kind to her.

Out in the front of the shop Theo stood talking to a client, about the funeral arrangements for their father, trying his best to concentrate after what had just happened. The last thing he wanted was to leave that room at that moment, but he had to attend to business, since the dead are hardly going to prepare themselves are they? But he wanted to know what she was going to say. What she was going to confess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Theo returned to the room after the customer had been dealt with, he found her asleep causing him to sigh as disappointment niggled at him.

Hearing him walk back into the room, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, to avoid having to continue what she was going to say, for she had talked herself back out of admitting how she felt. What if he didn't feel the same way? It could get awkward if he didn't, and why risk ruining a perfectly good friendship trying to make it into something more? Damn, she had only known him for what, barely 3 weeks and she thinks she has fallen for him. How? She felt so foolish.

Theo walked over to his side of the bed taking of his top hat before lying down on his side watching Kimi as she 'slept', wondering what she was dreaming about. He slowly shuffled over to her pulling her close, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Kimi please get better, I want you…no I need you back."

She felt him pull her closer, as she desperately tried to keep up her act, but hearing his words made her want to give up the act and had surreptitiously undone all her hard work in convincing herself not to say anything. She tried to mimic a sleeping snuggle, burying her face in his clothing, drawing comfort from his odd but pleasant smell.

"I love you…" she murmured sleepily just loud enough for him to hear her, she heard his breath catch in his throat.

Hang on did she just say what he thought she said? But was that to him or to someone in her dream? It had to be to some in her dream had it? Could she feel that way towards him? He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of this mystery dream person, hell, he would give anything for her to be as fond of him as he was her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two days later:_

It had been a couple days since then and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about what Kimi said. He had tried to ask her about it, just to chicken out at the last minute, so many times he now had a spot dedicated to the sole purpose of banging his head against it, 'the idiocy spot' he so fondly named it.

But thankfully amongst this was the relief that came from the fact Kimi's fever had broken finally, meaning that she should be back on her feet soon. Meaning he could avoid taking her to the hospital, he didn't mind the place itself, it was after all his main source of business, but he couldn't stand doctors, they were always so wrapped up in their own self importance.

But something was getting to him, even though she was getting better, something was different, she hardly smiled anymore… it seemed like something was slowly drawing all the happiness out of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimi lay in bed staring at the ceiling, as she once again tried to figure out what her dream meant, since the fever started to subside her dreams began to change. From the gray world to something far stranger and confusing, she started dreaming about reels of film, the images out of order, fragmented and all together confusing. Among the images there was always a tall figure standing watching, features shrouded in darkness. She had tried to call out to the figure but there always seemed to be something stopping her voice from reaching who ever it was.

This was really starting to get to her, all the answerless questions that seem to be building steadily as the days past. She hoped that something would reveal itself every time she closed her eyes but nothing did, it was always the same things over and over again.

She was trying her best not to let her it show for the last thing she wanted was to make Theo worry even more then he already has, but she wasn't completely sure how long she could go on like this.


	7. Things start to change

As the days past, her personality starts to dull further, all that bubbly sweetness seemed to fade leaving a pained and saddened individual. It was obvious that something was eating away at her… but Theo was clueless at what it could be. He spent considerable amount of his time trying to figure it out… but every time he did, no new answers would arise and he'd just be left with the feeling of dread that was slowly building in the pit of his stomach.

For he longed for what ever it was to disappear so he could have the real Kimi back… this was when he began to realise just how much he cared for her… and it was far more then he thought, and it was a fair amount to begin with. This was another thing that seemed to keep his mind occupied, he loved her company, he loved the way she could make him smile without a single word, he loved the way she would tease him… and that's when it hit him… he loved her.

He wished she would talk to him, for he would give anything to ease her mind, but every time he tried to talk to her about it she would just change the topic or pretend to be busy with something.

And as they entered the middle of the third week of living with him, he noticed she started talking in her dreams, and would often wake up screaming. He found himself worrying about her when ever he would have a guest that caused him to work late into the night or even into early morning.

Another thing that made him wonder was that her eye colour seemed to change every few days, her left eye went from an iced blue to a light green and her right changed from a light brown to a blue in a space of a week. It was as though they where counting down to something, the lighter they became the closer she got to the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter how much Kimi slept, she never felt like she had rested at all, she just felt tired all the time. It was coming to the point that she didn't even want to try to sleep, as it seemed completely pointless, since it only served to annoy her even more, for every time she did the images continued, repeating them selves for what felt like the hundredth time.

All this was just sending her further into misery, as she starts to wonder what it was about her past that was so important that it decided to ruin her chances of having a pleasant future? What was so important that this confusing change began, plaguing not only her dreams but her waking life as well? Why couldn't it just say buried like one of Theo's guest, in a dark place away from the light of day?

As hard as she tried, she couldn't hide all of this away from Theo, she knew he was catching on to the fact that something was wrong as it had come to the point she no longer had the energy to paste a fake smile on her face and happily reassure him that she was fine. So she tried her best to avoid his questions, no matter how much she hated herself for it, as she desperately tried to keep herself busy, to keep her mind of her dreams, how tired she felt and how hard all this was on Theo.

It wasn't like she didn't want to tell him but she just couldn't find the right words to describe what she was seeing, and she wasn't sure how he would react when she had finally found the right way to describe it, without sounding like she was merely overreacting to a reoccurring dream. For much like the grey world this didn't even feel like a dream but more like she had wondered into a room in the very depths of her mind, that was previously locked and the moment she was inside, the door had slammed behind her trapping her in this dark and frustratingly confusing room.

And wrapped in all this was a few unexplainable feelings that accompanied the dreams, like the feeling that something was missing, something that suppose to be with her had vanished without a trace. Another thing was that her eyes started to hear more and more as the days when by, she simply point that down to lack of sleep, but she could help but get the niggling feeling that it was something else entirely…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo had tried his best not to make it obvious that he was noticing all this, that was until…

_Beginning of the forth week:_

Going about the usual, Theo was finishing up a guest when he noticed that Kimi was staring at him from across the room where she was reattaching an arm to the corpse of a man who had been hit by a carriage.

"Something the matter Kimi~?" he asked looking over at her as she turned back to her sowing

"Just wondered what your eyes looked like" she said rather flatly, her usual tone as of late, joyless and cold.

"I could show you if you like ~" he chuckled "come over here~" he bid with a long finger.

She walked over and stood by his side as he took of his hat placing it on a nearby side, before moving his hair revealing his extremely vivid green eyes framed with his light grey eye lashes.

The moment she saw his eyes something strange started to happen, her body began to shake violently as blood began, to run from her mouth dripping on the floor. She let out a blood curdling scream before collapsing, blood still flowing from her mouth...


	8. Awakening

Theo was able to catch her before she hit the floor; he felt deeply disturbed by what he had just witness, terrified at what might happen to the woman in his arms, the person that had become his dearest friend.

He carried her to the bedroom, carefully laying her down on the bed, as what just happened replayed in his head; the sound of her scream gave him goose bumps and sent shivers down his spine.

Theo sat down beside her, wiping the blood of her face with his thumb as he stroked her face, hoping beyond hope that she was going to be okay. Kimi started mumbling, things like, 'who are you?', 'What's your name?', 'why are you always here?'

He couldn't help but wonder who she was talking to...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inside Kimi's head:_

The ever present figure was standing there in front of her but the reels didn't play, it looked like there was a plate of glass in front of her.

"Who are you?" Kimi asked the figure but like always there was no answer, the figure just stood there looking at her with its bright eyes "what's your name" she shouted the figure start to walk towards her when the figure raised a hand up to its ear signalling it can't hear her.

Kimi had grown weary of not being heard, so she punched the glass causing it to shatter raining pieces of glass onto the floor.

"What's your name? And who are you?" Kimi asked the figure in front of her

"My name's Ivory Summers, and who I am, is _you_" she finally answered stepping into the light revealing herself as a white haired woman with one eye a vivid green and the other a shocking silver, her facial feature where the same as Kimi's. "You need to remember who you really are, before your soul consumes itself, you are Ivory and you are a death god"

"D-d-death god? Me?" Kimi stutter as an immense pain started in her all her memories returned her, the images disturbed her at first but they seemed to settle after a while and with this a wave of understanding came over her. She did it because it needed to be done, if she didn't help the souls they would just rot, consumed with loneliness, pain and misery.

She final found out who she was, she couldn't help but think about Theo, and all thing she had put him through for she knew that he noticed what was going on and that he was worried about her but she had just brushed him off.

With her memory return she also found out who he was really, he was the retired legendary reaper Theodore Warren, (the one legend she held the greatest admiration for) no wonder he was slight apprehensive when she asked to call him Theo, but she generally liked the name.

The other version of ivory interrupted 'Kimi's' train of thought by saying "its about time for your return, Theo is worried" she smile before waving to the renewing Ivory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Several minutes before Ivory/ Kimi's awakening:_

Theo found himself pacing the length of the room, for the God only knows time in the past couple weeks, he couldn't think straight, well as straight as his mentality would allow. He just stared at the floor and kept moving occasionally looking over at Kimi, hoping that every time he did she would open her eyes and smile at him reassuring she was okay like she used too. But every time he did she was still just lying there muttering and murmuring too herself.

He left the room, he had too, he couldn't stand being in the room when she was like that, so he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, not really sure why since he didn't really like water but never the less he got one. 'Maybe I should take it back to the room for when Kimi wakes up' he nodded to himself in agreement before walking back to the bedroom.

When he opened the door he was met with a surprising image…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up to find she was alone in the bedroom saddened her greatly; she was hoping find Theo by her side smiling. She got to her feet before walking over to the window and drawing the curtains and staring out on the busy streets thinking about her past and wondering if Theo was okay after what happened earlier.

When Theo returned from the kitchen he was shocked by what he saw, the bed was empty and there was a figure of a white haired woman leaning against the window looking outside. Was that Kimi? The person was wearing Kimi's clothes but their presence felt different.

The squeak of the door snapped Kimi out of her thoughts she turned to face him seeing the confused look on his face, if she wasn't so afraid she would have laughed at the look, what scared her was that he looked like he didn't recognise her at all.

"Theo?" she stuttered walking towards him, for the first time since waking she realised how weak she felt, half way to him she feel to her hands and her knees, the sound knocked his out of his daze. He rushed towards her, "Kimi!" and picked her up taking her back to the bed, lying her down and laying down beside her taking in her new appearance, as well as her hair her eyes had gone slightly lighter.

"Kimi are you okay?" he asked riddled with worry and guilt.

"As okay as I can be I guess, considering what happened earlier," as she found herself unable to look him in the face, "That look on your face frightened me"

"I'm sorry Kimi; the change in your appearance surprised me a little that's all" he replied honestly

"Umm tell me about it, it is rather different ain't it," Kimi/ Ivory laughed slightly as she looked at her now white hair "who'd have thought it my hairs actually longer then yours" she said jokingly trying to rid herself of some of her overwhelming sadness.

He didn't reply he just lay there looking at her, she finally forced herself to look at him, there was a deep sadness on his face, especially in his still uncovered eyes, she had never seen him look so sad, and she loathed herself for causing him such misery.

"I'm so sorry Theo, I never meant to hurt you so much" she whispered wrapping her arms round him resting her head on his chest

"Its okay, I was just so worried about you, especially after you collapsed" he hugged her back, relieved she was awake and ok, well so to speak.

Kimi didn't reply she just hugged him tighter, content in his embrace, even if she did now know who she was she still wanted nothing more then to stay here, by his side.

"Thank you, Theo" she whispered

"For what?" he asked sounding confused

"For being here, for caring about me" unseen tears ran down her face, wetting the front of Theo's cloths slightly.

"You're welcome and thank you for making me feel alive again" he replied stoking her hair, which he was starting to like.

"You're welcome" her eye lids started to grow heavy, closing her eyes, she falls asleep in his arms.

"Sleep well, dear Kimi" he whispers before closing his eyes.


	9. Memories and Dreams

_Kimi's dream:_

_Sat in an empty room with only the chair she was on and one opposite where her over half Ivory was sitting._

"_So now you know who you are, what you are going to do?" asked ivory_

"_I don't know, I want to stay with Theo but if I'm found to be alive I'll probably have to go back to the duties of a death god" Kimi looked a little apprehensive "it's not like I don't like my work and god knows I do my job sufficiently, I just love being with Theo so much" _

"_Maybe you should talk to him about it, I bet he will understand since he used to be a death god too" suggested ivory "since I'm technically you so I can only tell you what your thinking already"_

"_I know but I'm worried what he will say, when he finds out I'm a death god, plus I don't want him to worry, I hate it when he worries about me" confessed Kimi_

"_He only worries because he cares, he's the one of the few who have ever cared about us, and the only one we have cared about, so just tell him the truth" says Ivory thoughtfully_

"_Ok I'll tell him" replied Kimi _

"_Oh before you go here have some more of your memories" Ivory's words unlocking the rest of Kimi's mind showing her, her memories in the same high speed brain zapping way as the last time._

_As she watched she saw a memory that caught her interest, it was when she was training to be a full fledged death god; she had snuck out of her room purely out of boredom, and was wondering around when she heard voices coming from one of the offices. Her curiosity got the best of her as she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, she recognised one of the voices as her weaponry tutor but she didn't know who the other belong to so see peeked in to have a look at the other person. _

_The voice belonged to a tall thin man dressed in a long grey trench coat, a white shirt with a black tie and grey trousers and was carrying a silver scythe that was decorated with a skull and a ring of thorns. His had a handsome face with a wide grin, extremely vivid green eyes and silver framed glasses, his hair was a light grey, waist length with a few long plaits running throw it. _

"_if I was petty, I would say your popularity was unfair, it always seem like you get all the noble and important people, and I get to train the death-gods-to-be in this poor excuse for a school" the tutor remarked much to the amusement of the grey haired man_

"_well I guess that's what comes from being good at you job~" he chuckled, "I thought you liked teaching~ I think it would be fun to teach since you can tease the students how much you want, which would be a amusing way to spend your time~" _

"_don't get me wrong I do like teaching, its just it's there's no recognition in it, no matter how hard I work, if the students don't care enough to put the effort in, and they don't pass exams, I get the blame one way or another" moaned the tutor, _

"_Aww poor Stevey, your problem is that you take everything to seriously, you need to relax a bit" the grey haired man laugh lightly obviously enjoying teasing the other man. The younger Ivory couldn't help but laugh, she accidentally laugh a little to loud, as the grey haired man picked up on her presence he was thankfully the only one since 'Stevey' was to wrapped up in his self pity. The man turned his head smiled at her gave her a wink before turning back to the other man who hadn't seen the movement at all and they carried on taking…_

_Coming out of the memory she couldn't help but giggle to herself, 'so Theo's always been one to tease' she thought, she also had to admit that in that form he was rather attractive. Anyway time to wake up….._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Outside Kimi's head:_

Theo lay next to Kimi watching her sleep, which was a peculiar experience that never fails to amuse him; this morning was no different, as Kimi was talking in her sleep but only snippets of sentences where audible but what was weird was she was actually laughing in her sleep something he had never seen or heard her do before.

"Watching me sleep were we?" asked Kimi suddenly opening a eye, making Theo jump ever so slightly, seeing his reaction made her laugh, something he hadn't heard her do properly in a while.

Grinning innocently back at her "no like I'd do something like that~" he chuckled,

She opened her other eye, "Theodore Warren, why are you lying to me?" she chuckled before thinking 'drat I shouldn't have done that'

Theo looked dumbstruck when he heard that she had spoken his full name, "h-h-how do you know my old name? Does that mean…" he asked slightly more seriously then his usual tone

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she giggled, coughing lighting which slowly got worse, so much so she had to cover her mouth with a hand, looking down she saw blood rolling from her hand "well that definitely not helpful" she muttered falling unconscious her hand fall to her side revealing the blood in her palm.

'_Ivory were we too late… is my soul dying?' she thought_

'_No it's just your body trying to get rid of the bullet that was shot into your head' Ivory's response echoed back _

'_Ok' _

"K…Kimi, Kimi? What's the matter?" seeing the blood in her hand, Theo started to panic "Kimi come on wake up, please Kimi…" he still got no reply.

No matter how worried he was he had to get work done since their guest where being picked up later that day, and maybe it would be good to take his might off things for a while. The only problem was that he couldn't concentrate, he was concerned about Kimi, plus the fact that she had used his full name kept swirling round his head.

_For her to known his name she had to a …. Death god, but if she was how could she have almost died from just a bullet to the head, that wouldn't kill a death god, it didn't add up. Wait a minute… if she called me that, that must mean she somehow got her memory back…. But when? Could it have been yesterday after that happened, it would explain her sudden appearance change…_

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, as he did he noticed that he still hadn't covered he's eyes, which he proceeded to do as well as replacing his hat on his head before going back to work….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly regaining consciousness, Kimi cautiously opened her eyes, to find the room was dark, and she was alone.

"Oh great I've lost another day" moaned Kimi noticing that the curtains was still open, turn over covering her face with the pillow "why does my body hate me so, to keep losing consciousness"

'Its all part of regaining your memories, it's putting a lot of strain on your mind as well as your body, plus your death god self a.k.a me is trying to recover from the bullet made of a melted down death god scythe' replied Ivory inside her head

'You could have said before, how do you know it was made from a death god scythe?' Kimi thought

'I could just feel it was, plus it's the only thing that could kill a death god'

'O…k that would explain why I was technically dead for 4 days, but how did those men get hold of death scythe bullets?

'That I don't know, as I can only tell you information you already knew or have stored'

'I know, I was just wondering'

'Ok but as soon as you're back to you old self we need to find out about it before they target more death gods'

'Indeed we do, bye for now'

'Bye...'

Kimi turned over again and tried to sit up but she couldn't due to her current lack of energy, she felt like screaming from frustration but she laughed instead as she thought 'oh yes look at me now, the mighty death god unable to sit up by herself never mind do anything else' "this must be how a turtle feels" she chuckles giving up after her fourth attempt. 'Might as well go to sleep since Theo is probably busy and I don't want to disturb him, any more then I already have' she thinks turning on her side and closing her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dream:_

_Kimi and Theo sat in the living room talking:_

"_You didn't you tell me about the dream?" asked Theo_

"_I didn't want to worry you, I'm sorry" said Kimi_

"_Even though you didn't tell me I was still worried,"_

"_Theo I have something to tell you… I'm a death god…"_

_it starts to twist, Theo's face turns cruel and unforgiving…_

"_how dare you hide this from me, how could you be a death god your so weak and useless, that you nearly died from a human bullet…._

"_Get out; get out of my home… _

_Weakling… _

_Useless… _

_Good for nothing…_

_You will never amount to nothing… _

_So go off and die in a gutter like you where suppose to… " _

_His voice echo's as his words repeat themselves back to her…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CRASH

Kimi falls out of bed waking herself up, which she was really glad of for that dream was truly horrible… feeling like she was going to start coughing again, she get to her hands and knees and crawls to the bathroom closing and locking the door. Just as she get to the sink as she starts coughing, she quickly put the plug in, so if the bullet comes out theirs no chance that it could go down the sink, as she will be needing it to show was evidence. She was secretly hoping it did this time round since coughing up blood was not an enjoyable experience, and the metallic taste in her mouth after was equally horrid.

And fortunate on the four cough it fall into the sink with a soft clag, but the only problem she didn't have time to be glad as a soaring pain ran through her, so intense it made her scream in agony.

'_What's happening ivory? I'm scared'_

'_Don't worry Kimi, you'll be ok your just changing back into a death god, soon you will be whole again, and this will be all over'_

Hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, She had obviously woke Theo, this was bad she didn't want him to see her like this, she couldn't stand seeing that look of misery on his face.

He started to bang on the door…

"Kimi, let me in, please open the door"

"T-T-Theo I can't," as she screamed again falling to the floor, unable to move as she writhed in pain, blood ran down from her mouth it truly felt like she was dying.

All Theo could do was listen to her screams, which cut through him like razor blades, he hated the sound, he couldn't bear just standing there helpless, so he decide there was other way round it.

He stepped back, lifted a leg and kicked the door with just enough power to snap it into, sending splinters of wood flying across the bathroom.

Walking over to her, he fell to his knees at the sight of her, she was sprawled on the floor, tears running down her face and blood from her mouth, she twitched slightly as she writhed in pain.

A whisper was all she could manage "please Theo…." She raised her hand and stroked his face before letting it drop as her vision blurred, "don't look sad… it pains me to see you … sad."

He picked her up, bridal style and clutched her close to him as he carried her back to the bedroom carefully laying her down, before climbing into bed himself, taking of his hat and pulling her close to him and resting his head lightly on her chest.


	10. The image

When Kimi woke up to find she was back in the bedroom, which didn't surprise her much, Theo always carried her there when she was unable to walk for some reason or another. A smile graced her lip when she saw Theo asleep on her chest; hold her so closely to him as though afraid that if he let go he would lose her, he looked so peaceful and content.

She stroked his hair as he slept, moving his fringe to reveal the handsome face that was hardly ever seen, along with his unusual but breathtaking green eyes that was currently hidden behind grey lashed eyelids. She just lay there watching him sleep, it being the first time she had ever seen him sleep, contently wishing she could stay in that moment forever.

Even though she didn't know herself completely yet, there was one thing she knew that she loved the man in front of her, the man who that took her in when she had no where else to go, looked after her, made her laugh so freely and held onto to her so tightly. She didn't know what would become of her if she found the men she had to look for, but she know that she had to return to his side no matter what happened.

As she watch she saw that look of the deepest sadness paste itself onto Theo face, the look she hated seeing with all her being, the look caused a frowned to etch itself on her face as she wondered what he was dreaming about.

_Theo's dream:_

_He lay with Kimi in his arms, clutching her to him, he shock her gently to desperately trying to wake her, whispering_

"_Kimi wake up. please… I need you… I love you Kimi…. Please don't leave me alone…."_

_No matter how much he begged, or shook she still remained lifeless in his grasp, her face showing a ghost of the pain she had just been through. He checked her pulse and breathing, there was nothing… he felt his heart ache… she had… she had left him… all alone with only a reminder of her presence… and a cold corpse…. _

Theo opened his eyes, surprised to see Kimi frown down at him, but as soon as she realise her frown melted and her features softened into a sweet smile. He quickly sat up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad your okay, I was so worried" he whispered.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to" hugging him back tightly she looked up at his face, what she saw surprised her, tears where rolling down his face as he looked at her, "I'm sorry Theo" she pulled him close resting her head on his chest.

"What happened?" Theo asked breaking the embrace, no matter how much he wanted to hold her, he had to find out.

She told him about the falling out of bed and crawling into the bathroom because she felt the cough coming back and about the bullet, which reminded her she still needed to retrieve that from the sink, and about her talks with Ivory.

"So you were a death god, but you were turned into a human by the bullet made out of a death god's weapon? How could mere human get their hands on such a thing?"

"Yes I am, but due to the bullet being lodged in my brain I lost my memories and turned into a human. I haven't a clue but I will find them and find out how they got the weapon and what they are trying to accomplish"

"You can't! It would be dangerous to go and find them, especially if they have gotten any further into what they are doing."

"I have to, I'm the only one who could possible find them and if I got anyone else involved, and they got injured I couldn't forgive myself. Plus they have to be found soon before they target anyone else, for if a death god get hit with on of them bullets not only do they turn into humans, if they don't turn back in time their soul rips itself apart" Kimi states in a rather matter of a fact tone slightly regretting the last sentence when she saw Theo's expression it hit him hard as he realised how dire the situation really was.

"At least let me go with you"

"I can't, I love you too much to put you in that kind of danger, I'd rather die a thousand times then see you hurt because of me." She exclaims honestly 'woops!' she thinks

Theo is taken aback by what she had just said, staring at her for a few seconds before saying "but I love you too much to let you go alone"

She smiles, as butterflies in her stomach start to flutter, he loves her, her face starts to burn as she's filled with happiness. She leans into him and kisses him, the sensation of her lips on his sends chills through her body. This surprises him slight but he soon returns the kiss relishing the feeling of her lips, their softness and sweetness.

Breaking apart, she sighs lightly before saying "don't worry, they will not catch me off guard this time" she smiles "plus I have reason to come back" stretching lightly she thinks 'ivory lets do this, I'm ready to return to my original form' the usual voice replies, 'as long as your sure' 'as sure as I'll ever be' she thinks in return.

Her cloths started to warp the undertaking outfit changed to a white trench coat, a black shirt and trousers with a white and gloves tie. Her hair changed as well, it grow longer and plaited itself, as her eyes made a final change as her left turned a fierce silver and her right turned a vivid green. Her scythe reappeared by her side, (it was white with green ivy pattern round the staff, with two silver roses entwined but the start of the blade).

Grinning widely "man it's good to be back" she laughed "I may be a little rusty but I'm give them what's coming to them"

"Well that's an image that brings memories~" Theo chuckles after her new appearance had sunk in.

"Hehe you noticed huh? Well I based my look on a certain reaper that I greatly admired during my training"

"Admired?" he said blushing slightly,

"Yes and I even had the privilege of seeing him before he retired"

"When?"

"When I was walking the corridors late at night, when I overheard a conversation between a tutor and him, and I was caught laughing"

"What were you? Ha who'd have thought that interesting little person would turn out to be the very person I would fall in love with~"

"Indeed, and who'd have thought that I would ever met that handsome grey haired reaper again, never mind being saved and loved by him"

"Hehe true," he chuckled a deep blush forming on his face at being called handsome, before he made a decision "as your determined to go alone, would you a least consider some training?"

"Training? I'd love too, its not every day you get the offer of being trained by a legend" she lent her scythe against the wall before glomping Theo and kissing him.

"Can we start tomorrow? I just feel like a little recovery today,"

"Sure, want to help me with some guests~?"

"Of course," she giggles "but first I think some breakfast"

"My thoughts exactly~ what would you like~? He grinned at her

"I would like, to make breakfast"

"Really?"

"Yep, it's the least I could do at what I've put you through, right, I'll be back" she smiled at him before walking over to the window, opening it and jumping out.

"She truly is a strange one~ I do hope she's careful~" he chuckled before getting of the bed, grabbing his hat and walking out the bedroom.

20 minutes later:

Returning soon after with a large bag of groceries, Kimi walked through the front of the Undertakers to find Theo waiting for her sat on a coffin facing the door.

"That was quick~ did you get every thing you wanted~?" he asked with his usual grin occupying his face.

"Pretty much," smiling at him, walking past she stopped by him stole his hat and ruffled his hair, before disappearing into the back.

Following her into the living area, curious what she was up too he found her wiping up ingredients in a large mixing bowl, before ladling the mixture into a frying pan.

"What you making~?" Theo asks not recognising what she cooking

"You'll see in a minute, it's almost ready" she says without turning as she starts heating up a gulping liquid in a pan. "You might as well sit down"

A few minutes later Kimi came walking over to the dining table with plates of food, placing one in front of Theo and her own the other side, she sat down. Theo immediately started tucking into the stack of peculiar fried food covered in warm sugary substance.

"Wow these are really good~ what are they called?" says Theo as he quickly demolished his stack.

"You sound surprised, was someone doubting my cooking ability?" she laughed "They're pancakes, thought they'd be prefect since you have a monster of a sweet tooth, and there's some more over there if you want them"

His grin widened, "like I would do something like that~ indeed hehe~ where?"

"Umm, yea I believe you, I'll go get them if you do one thing for me" she said giving at him with a fake suspicious look before smiling at him.

"And what would that be ~"

"Move your fringe" she replied simply

"Sounds like a reasonable request~" he chuckled move his hair once more revealing his eyes.

She walked over to the stove, taking out the extra plate of pancakes pouring the syrup over them before handing them over to eagerly awaiting Theo.

After finishing breakfast, they set about work for the morning, laughing and joking along with the occasional limb fight followed by guess the leg as they tried to match them back to the body.

So ended another interesting day, with Kimi just happy to be at Theo, the lovable lunatic's, side.


	11. Training

"Wow… this place is huge!" Kimi exclaimed as she followed Theo into the basement training area, it was large arena style set up, with a stone floor and large clusters of rocks scattered about. "Who would have thought there'd be something like this underneath the shop!"

Theo chuckled "Thank you m'dear~ even a retired reaper such as myself needs somewhere to exercise and keep in shape~"

The mental images that Kimi received from that comment, was both extremely amusing and a little disturbing, mainly Theo in a pink leotard with ankle warmers and a matching head band… she shuddered unconsciously.

"And no I don't do leotards~ I haven't got the figure to pull one off~" Theo stated sounding almost disappointed, before giggling insanely, as Kimi fell to the floor laughing her arse off.

"Anyway let's get to the training shall we~?" he asked as Kimi finally calmed herself and got to her feet

"Might as well…" Kimi replied wiping her eyes, as she summoned her scythe and Theo did the same.

"So are you ready?" Theo asked, looking almost serious for once, clutching his scythe as he walked a short distance away from Kimi, and facing her.

Kimi couldn't help herself she burst out laughing, so much so she doubled up and used her scythe as support, "Sorry. It's just. Your serious face. It's so funny." she gasped clutching her sides as she desperately tried to calm herself, trying to get her breath back.

Theo pouted at her, his usual grin reappearing on his face as he tackle glomped her to the ground, "this is for laughing at me~" he chuckled as he tickled her madly, sending her into a renewed fit of giggles.

"Ok I'm sorry. Please stop. Can't breath." She gasped between giggles

"Hehe I win~" he chuckled, grinning triumphantly down at her as he sat on her stomach, "So are we going to go back to the training session?"

"Suppose so"

"Come on then, let's see what you got" Theo said as they took their positions once again.

So started the training session, Kimi swung at him, using all the technique that sprung to her mind, which in the beginning was very sparse, but after a short while her knowledge started to build as she started to get into the swing of things.

Theo stayed on the defensive, to give Kimi the best chances to improve her technique, which was extremely sloppy to begin with, but over time it started to become far more refined and her skill really started to shine though. Well that was one half of the reason, the other half was that despite the fact he wanted to help her, he didn't want to hurt her, for he knew if he countered as he blocked, it would only take a little bad judgement and timing and he could wind up injuring her.

As time went on, she started to improve at a rather satisfactory rate, she was even able to catch him of guard in once instance, dealing a rather serious blow to the rim of his hat.

"Hey… you injured my poor defenceless hat~" he said pulling a sad face as he inspected his hat, "look he's going to need hat surgery now~" he said waving the hat in front of Kimi's face.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Kimi tried to reply sadly but failing miserably as she could help but feel rather proud of herself for 'injuring' the evil hat. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Pwease~" Theo said sweetly, holding out the hat

Kimi pushed his arm out the way as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms round him and pressing her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss "who said I meant the hat" Kimi smiled, brushing her lips against his.

He dropped the hat, wrapping his arms round her "I like this way much better~" he chuckled, taking her lips for another tender kiss.

"Umm, so do I, for as much as I love you, there is no way in hell I am ever going to kiss that hat" Kimi grinned before resting her head on his shoulder as he chuckled lightly.


	12. The reunion and the fight

"Kimi, we're having special guest over today to help you with your training~ she's a good friend of mine and since there's a lot of guests lately I need to work today so you'll be fighting her instead~" Theo had told her this morning over breakfast, but he didn't tell her who it was, which made her wonder….

"Oi Theo where are you?" a voice echoes down from upstairs

"Down in the basement~"

"Ok, we'll be right down" soon after foot steps could be heard, as two people walked into the basement, well I say walked, a man with long red hair, bright green eyes, red framed glasses, an butler outfit and a red coat came crashing down the stairs after obviously been pushed by the female walking behind him.

The female had shoulder length black hair, iced blue eyes, wear a long red dress with boots and a black coat, red rectangular framed glasses and carried a black and red scythe with a old fashion cross wrapped in a blood red rose at the start of the blade, as well as red chainsaw which she dropped on the male as she walked past him.

"So where's this Kimi….." she froze when she saw Ivory/ Kimi

"Ivory" the female glomped the unexpecting Ivory, successful knock her of her feet, giving her a rib cracking hug "where have you been, we all thought you was dead, they sent out a search party and everything!" Ebony stood up before offering a hand to Ivory.

It takes a moment to recognise the reaper but then it hits her like lightning,

"Ebony? It's been a while; well I've been here, since after my last assignment I was shot in the head with a bullet, I've only just recovered my memories, powers and appearance" says Ivory (Kimi) looking happy to see her old friend.

"Ivory, so that your real name~? Could be that you are the famous Ivory Summers, Ebony has told me so much about, huh Kimi~? interesting~" Theo chuckled as the name clicked itself into place

"Indeed that would be me, don't know about the legendary part, Oi Ebony what you told him about me?"

"Wait, you didn't tell him your real name? Naughty Ivory," smirked Ebony "and I didn't tell anything really bad, just how we've friends since our academy days and stuff like that"

"There was no need, when he rescued me he gave me a name, and I liked being called it so I decided I wouldn't tell him unless he asked" stated Ivory

"Aww is someone in love?" said Ebony in a patronising voice

"What if I am? What's wrong with that?" Ivory replied, blushing slightly but not really surprised by the question since Ebony always seem to be able to read her like a book.

"Nothing dear, just surprised that you opened up enough to let your self love someone" said Ebony dropping the mocking tone for a kinder one, "there's nothing wrong with that, I'm happy for you"

Ivory tightly hugs ebony "thank you old friend" she was glad to see her oldest and dearest friend again.

"So who is it that you've brought with you?" Ivory asked looking over at the twisted lump of a man slumped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Grell, of course" smiled Ebony, before shouting over to Grell, "yo Grell you going to get up today? Where someone over here that wants to talk to ya"

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up, shush" grumbled Grell, dropped the moment he saw Ivory "oh no not you!"

"What the matter dear Grell, haven't you missed me? That makes me sad and here I was thinking we were friends" says Ivory with a mockingly sad face.

Grell didn't not reply, he just walked over to stand by Ebony's side, obviously wondering why he was here.

"So Ebony how do you know Theo?" Ivory asked, she had been wondering about it since she recognised her.

"By chance really, I bumped into him when I was out on an assignment, and we just started talking, and he'd occasionally help me out with the difficult assignments" said ebony for adding "what happened to your hat Theo?"

"Ivory over there, in yesterday's training" Theo laughed pointing at Ivory

"Holy cow, Ivory you must have got really rusty, for if it was the usual you, you would have at least cut it into two, but I'm not really surprised since you love him you would have been holding back a lot." Ebony laughed little.

"Right, anyway Ivory you ready to go full out against me? It's the only way to regain your full power back!" Ebony changed her stance and readied her self "I think you pair best move to a reasonable distance"

The two men (well technically one man and a Grell) left the basement for Theo had work to be doing and Grell had been roped into helping him by Ebony.

"Yep sounds like fun" replied Ivory with a smile grabbing her scythe and following suit starting to twirl her scythe effortlessly in her hand waiting for Ebony to make the first move, she didn't have to wait long as ebony quickly lunged at Ivory swiping at Ivory's neck which Ivory dodged quickly countering with a swing across Ebony's chest which ebony blocked with her scythe.

"What's wrong with ya Ivory you're so slow and your movements are clumsy! Plus you're using your weakest hand!"

"One minute Ebony" Ivory said simply walking away from her, 'what am I doing, why can't I get it together, what happened to my determination?' she thought 'it's because your afraid of getting hurt again, you need to get over that fear and quickly' her mind hissed back at her. She crouched down head in her hands 'I'm so stupid, there's so many people I want to protect, and here I am acting like a coward, right that's it I've had enough of being afraid! I will protect them!' "1 will" she screamed aloud for getting up and running back at Ebony "get ready Ebony" she shouted as she pitched herself into the air swinging her scythe in a swipe that could have taking out Ebony's head but Ebony just about dodged it as it just caught some of her hair.

"That's better" said Ebony smiled at Ivory, dodging another death blow, this time a downwards swipe, blocked by ebony's scythe.

With her renewed determination her lessons returned to her as she eased back into her own style, her speed, strength, power, agility and stamina started to return as the pair of females exchanged blows. So much so within a matter of hours she was pushing Ebony limits and by the late afternoon was Ebony's equal.

The training continued until; ebony once again came lunging at Ivory who not only block with her scythe, she used the momentum to flip over Ebony kicking her in the back and disarming her, the kick sent her flying into the back walk, where Ivory was waiting to stop her so she didn't hit it at full speed taking most the damage, laying the now unconscious Ebony on the floor.

Ivory knew that Ebony's condition was due to exhaustion but she could help but feel a little guilty, even though she was asked to go all out Ebony was still her friend. Ivory picked up ebony before walking out of the basement so Ebony could be laid down on something softer then the rocky floor of the basement. She walked into the living room to find Theo waiting for her, although it must be said he did looked surprise when she first emerged carry Ebony

"Let me guess you thought it'll be the other way round? Oh my dear naïve Theo, and don't worry I didn't hurt her bad it mostly exhaustion that got to her, she's never really had high stamina." Ivory said smiling as she lay Ebony down on the coach putting a blanket round her.

"I didn't know what to expect, as you always seem to be full of surprises, which is not always a bad thing, but sometimes it frightens me slightly how much you are keeping secret" Theo said completely seriously, for the first time since she had met him, it was a little scary if Ivory was honest.

"It's not that I'm intentionally keeping important information secret, it just I haven't completely settled into my memories yet, they just seem to spark up when I see a certain person or thing" Ivory replied honestly "my memories are like a locked cabinet without keys, the information is every present but I can't look at it or touch it. This is way I'm trying so hard to regain my strength so that I can stop others being subjected to this feeling of uselessness, as many will not find the kindness I was given by you."

Theo just remained silent as though deep in thought, he simply looked at her as she wished he would say something to her, anything, anything at all would be better then this silence that surrounds them so she decided to just say one more thing.

"And I was telling the truth earlier, I didn't tell you my real name, since I liked the name you gave me and I thought telling you would lead you to think that I was just keeping it temporally until my real name reappeared." Ivory spoke sincerely "I'm going bed, watch over her for me please, night" she said before disappearing out of the room leaving Theo to his thoughts.

Theo regretted saying what he did, he was out of line, it was just the way she had spoken startled him slightly….


	13. Darkness

She was once more dipped into the darkness of her soul as she dreamed, watching all the judgement she performed, her mind cold as ice as no matter how she felt the decision had to be unbiased and reasonable. This was the main reason she was good at her job she could be cold, unforgiving, merciless and emotionless. It was all she knew, sure she had friend but she never let them get to close so they saw into her very depths of her soul for she was afraid that if they saw the real her they would leave without a backward glance.

This was just how it was, how it had always been that is until she met Theo, he had accepted her when she was just a nameless being, but could he accepted her darkness as well when the day came when she went back to who she was before. A large part wanted to show him the real Ivory, wanted to try again with someone new, wanted to get away from the coldness and solitude but she didn't want to lose him like everyone else for she loved him, a feeling deeper then she had ever felt before.

She partly regret leaving him the way she did last night, but his comment and seriousness had stroke a cord with her, it wasn't like she was trying to hide things from him they just happen to be hidden in her own mind, waiting for the right key to open them and reveal what they contained.

Dream:

Standing in a room filled with cabinets, sets of drawers, cupboards and wardrobes, Ivory walks around checking each and every one, finding them all locked but one, a wardrobe opened a her touch revealing the darkness within. Out the darkness shone a pair of dark eyes, a voice sounded "peek-a-boo, I see you" as hands reached out and grabbed Ivory pulling her into the darkness.

She awoke, well her body did but her mind wasn't quite there, she was in some sort of trance, she moved without really knowing what she was doing. She walked into the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, simply staring at her reflection; she stood there for several minutes completely unmoving. Until a wave pure hatred hit her, and she lent forward head butted the mirror, shattering it and cutting her forehead. She picked up fragments in her hands, crushing them and cutting her hands open, she watch as her blood ran down her hands, she couldn't feel it…

She stood there, the only thing moving was the blood from her forehead and hands as it slowly travelled across her skin before dripping onto the floor, joining the mirror fragments.

"Kimi, what was that…?" Theo walked in the room, after hearing something smash, but he froze the minute he locked eyes on the scene, Ivory was stood staring unseeingly at the frame of the now shattered mirror, as blood ran down her face and from her hands… it had the damn near eeriest thing he had ever locked eyes. "Jesus Kimi… what are you doing?" he gasped hurrying over to Ivory, but he got no response what-so-ever, his voice didn't seem to reach her, it was like she was in her own little world. Her hair colour started to change… from her roots it started to turn black, the new colour spread through her hair like wild fire, it reached the ends in less then a minute, as her iris changed from silver and green to black and red.

Theo couldn't understand what was going on… she didn't seem to even feel the pain of her injures, she just stood there in a trance like state.

Suddenly she snapped out of it, her eyes locking on him… but the look they held scared him, they didn't have any of the softness that they usual had, just a cold and hating emptiness… like they did not even belong to the woman he loved, but a grave enemy…

"Kimi?" he spoke softly

She simply looked at him, before opening one of her hand and pressing against his cheek… before pushing it down and off his face.

He cried out in pain as the mirror shards bit into his skin, tearing and scratching the soft skin of his cheek… why was she doing this to him? He thought she loved him…

She walked out the room, like nothing had happened leaving him clutching the side of his face, completely dumbstruck at what had just happened.

He shook his head, grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding and rushing after her, he had to find out what was going on, and a little injury like this was hardly going to hold him back.

'Ivory' walked towards the kitchen, picking up her scythe before heading down to the basement area, completely ignoring Ebony as she past her. She was stood in the open area, practicing her scythe technique, when Ebony and Theo caught up with her,

"Why are you here Kuro? What do you want this time?" Ebony hissed, recognising all the signs,

"I want what everyone wants, my freedom" growled a dark and aggressive voice

"And hurt the man she loves is going to ensure that is it?"

"Of course, the more she despairs the weaker she becomes, and the easier it is to take over, thought even you would have figured that one out by now. Plus he isn't all that innocent it is his fault Ivory fell into my clutches in the first place, she tried to force her boxes open and she found me." Kuro explained

Theo looked completely distraught at this point, pain echoed in all his features… tears rolled from under his hair, as he stood staring at the floor. Ebony quickly walked over wrapping her arm round his shoulders, pulling him close, in effort to comfort the poor man.

While Kuro admired her own handy work she didn't notice the rain clouds appearing around her, only when the rain started to fall she saw them. The rain path began to become distorted in the space in behind of her were the outline of figure appeared, as the rain continued to fall the figure became more defined revealing a tall man in a fitted black suit with a white tie.

"Kuro stop…" he whispered into her ear

"Fuck off Michael" she hissed

"I'm going no where"

"Well that makes a fucking change don't it! When you are needed you are not here but when you are, you harder to get rid of then damn weeds."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have already said why, I want my freedom, and watching Ivory slowly destroy herself is just an added bonus. Why are you here Michael?"

"Wait a minute, did you just say Michael…" Ebony said looking up to find, Michael smiling at her from behind Kuro, he looked exactly the same as the last time she had saw him, over 100 years ago, his handsome face with the soft brown eyes, his long white hair that cascaded over his shoulders and half way down his back, the suit he always wore that hung perfectly round his slender frame… the only difference was that he was wearing a black suit instead of white, which stroked her as a little strange but she brushed it off as unimportant… "M-M-Michael… how?" she stuttered

"Hello Ebony… it's a long story, and I afraid that this is neither the time nor the place for it, since there are more important things to be dealt with" he replied softly "please help him and I'll sort her out"

"Who says I want you to help?"

"You have no opinion in this matter"

"And you do? You are the one who did this to us, you destroyed her, so what gives you the right to come in here and order me about?"

"I never meant to hurt her; it was just something I had to do…"

"Well you did, you crushed her, and I am the result… so stop pretending to be the good guy, appearing to save the day, and fuck off back to where you came from. The weakling is beyond the help of you and everyone else, I mean I didn't even have to do all that much to take over, it was like stealing the thrown of the king has died… far too easy… was a bit boring if I'm completely honest."

"I have already told you I'm going no where… and I will help her, no matter what"

"Well I'll just have to get rid of you myself" Kuro hissed turning round swinging her scythe at him, with he blocked with his arm

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen either" Michael stated, knocking her scythe out off her hands before taking hold of her wrists and locking her arms around her pressing her palms to her stomach so that she couldn't bring any other of her powers into play.

"Ivory, I know you're still in there, listen to me my love, you are stronger then this, I know you are, don't let her control you, don't let the darkness win. There is so much light surrounding you, embrace it honey. You still the wonderful person I feel in love with, its just the years have been hard on your heart, you deserve love as much as anyone perhaps more, my beloved one." he whisper softly in her ear, she stopped struggling, as his words reaching Ivory, knocking out of her trance. "Come with me and I'll fix you my love" he bid, before looking over at Ebony "Ebony I'm taking her with me for a while" he said before disappearing into the puddle beneath them

"What's going on Ebony? Who is that man?" Theo asked as what had just happened refused to sink in

"His name is Michael Underwater, he was a really good friend to both Ivory and me" Ebony explained before pausing and adding "and Ivory fiancée…"


	14. Explaination

The pair of them returned back to the kitchen, stilling down at the table as Ebony set about removing the pieces of mirror out of Theo's face.

"So what you're saying is, that all along Ivory was set to marry another man?"

"I did say was, she was engaged to him a long time ago, over 100 years ago to be exact, but Michael was murdered after a assignment" Ebony said sadly

"What happened?"

"When Ivory and Michael was on their way back from their first mission, they were attacked by a jealous colleague, who tried to kill Ivory by throwing his scythe at her. By the time she realised what was happening it was too late it was mere metres away and she had no time to avoid it… but Michael was able to do one thing, he stepped in front of her taking the hit. There was nothing that could be done for him; the scythe had gone straight through his chest, piercing his heart"

"He saved Ivory…"

"Yes, but when Ivory came back, she was so broken, a hollow shell of who she once was, and from that day on, she turned cold… it was like her heart had died when Michael's had. That was why I was so surprised yesterday when I came here yesterday, not only to find that she was alive, but she was smiling… and there was life in her eyes for the first time in a hundred years." Ebony mussed thoughtful, before standing up and fetching a bowl of warm water and a cloth and sitting back down and setting about cleaning his cuts and continuing "it was obvious that she had finally found something that she cared about…"

"She really loved him didn't she?"

"Yea, they have been together since they were teenagers, so their feelings for one another, as to be expected, ran very deep, they loved one another dearly, as any observer could see, no matter how much of a stranger they might be."

Theo fell silent once again, a look of sadness on his face,

"What's with that look? Like I've said moments ago, that is in the past… you love her don't you?"

"Yes I do… I just have this nagging feeling that something bad is about to happen, since the appearance of that strange dark character earlier"

"You mean Kuro?"

"Yea, her… do you know her reason for being?"

"After Michael died, and Ivory went after his murdered… I'm not sure what exactly she did to him, but after whatever it was she did, she suffered a severe mental breakdown and Kuro was one of the after effects of it, she was a way to cope with the strain of it all."

"Does Kuro appear often?"

"No, only when Ivory is having problems dealing something…"

"So it really was my fault…" Theo muttered sounding guilty

"What do you mean?" Ebony asked looking confused, Kuro had said something to her about him being responsible…

"Last night I said something that I really shouldn't have… when she reappeared out of the training ground carrying you"

"What did you say?"

Theo told her what had happened while she was unconscious, repeating the short conversation he and Ivory had before she had gone to bed "I really didn't mean to upset her… and I realised I was out of line afterwards but it just the way she spoke made me feel uneasy…"

Ebony's annoyance was as clear as day "how could you say that to her? It not like she has any choice in this matter… can't you see she's trying so hard to find out who she is, so that she can share that with you"

"I really don't know what I was thinking…" Theo bowed his head, it was obvious his grief was eating away at him, making staying angry with him near impossible for Ebony, who in the end gave up, deciding that he was suffering enough without her adding to it so she simply wrapped her arms round him.

"you really are one love sick man, you know that… you big pile of fuzz goo" Ebony stated ruffling his hair "it'll be ok, you'll see, I really don't see Ivory staying upset with you very long, grudges have never been her strong point, well apart from the one she has against her brother… which is not all that surprising after all that he's done…" she mussed thoughtfully

"Her brother?"

"Yea, Ivory has an older brother, Damien, he was a this big thing among his generation… apparently he was one of the strongest reaper in the history of the Summers family… but he ended up going all psycho and killing his parents, just because he had gotten all paranoid that his supervisor was out to get him…"

"When was that?"

"110 years ago… Ivory was 13 and her little sister was barely 6 years old, when he killed their parents in front of them"

"Oh God… what did they do?"

"Ivory simply carried on, she looked after her little sister the best she could, with the help of my parents, and Damien disappeared, never to be seen again."

"That must have been tough on Ivory, seeing she was still pretty much a child herself"

"I just so, but she never talked about it, so it was pretty hard to tell"

"110 years huh…" he murmured when the penny dropped "hang on a minute, you don't mean Damien, as in Damien Valentine, do you?"

"I think he might have used that name for his work, why?"

"He was my subordinate…"

"So you're the supervisor he hated so much?"

"Yea, but I could never understand why he despised me so much; I was nothing but fair to him… even when he made mistakes"

"Did anything come of it?"

"You can say that…" Theo replied bitterly

"What happened?"

"He attacked me one night, catching me completely off guard, for I knew he had a grudge against me but would have never thought it would've have gone that far, and before I knew it I was on the ground quickly losing consciousness. I awoke weeks later in the hospital weeks with these" he stated, touching his face and neck,

"Damien did that… geez"

"Yea he did, and still to this day I have no idea what made him do it" Theo mussed as he absent mindedly ran his fingers over his scars

"How could you let this happen?" a voice stated from the entrance to the basement, it belonged to a man dressed in white suit, a silver tie and a long sweeping coat, the very man they thought they had seen barely half an hour before, Michael, he watched Ebony as a look of deep worry etched across his features.

"Shouldn't you be with Ivory?" Ebony inquired looking confused

"The one that took her, that was Damien…"

"How? He looked exactly like you; he even used your powers… he was long gone before you even took any real part in her life, how could he have know about all that?"

"It was all just an illusion he manufactured to deceive and persuade you into allowing him to take her. The short answer is that he had us tailed, he watched over her… for she was the one he wanted all along, everyone else just stood in his way"

"How do you know all this?"

"I can see a great number of things from where I am, the past, the present…"

"Easy there Mystic Mog. So what exactly are you?"

"I'm what you would call a Watcher; I look over small group of very important, and offer my assistance when it is needed… and before you ask, yes that is a type of angel" Michael smiled softly at her, knowing that she was bound to ask that question, as soon as she heard the job description.

"You know me far too well Michael… so you've been watching over Ivory?"

"I, of course begged to be able to, be her watcher but they outright refused, saying that I was too personal involved to serve as her watcher. However after ten years of loyal service we came to the agreement, that if I continued my servitude in the same manner, that in 100 years they would grant my request… it was difficult, but I final did the time required and I was allowed to become her watcher. Just to find out that she had been shot and left for dead in that alley… I was going to help her when I was beaten to the punch" Michael explained looking over at Theo, bowing his head "I'm glad you did, that Ivory was able to find someone who can love her, and she could love back, for if I had gotten there first she may have hung onto her love for me, only hurting her more when we had to part once more. You have my thanks, sir"

"There is no need for all the formalities, call me Theo" Theo bid with a wave of his hand

"I do apologise Theo," Michael said, scratching the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly

"It's quite alright, it's just I've never been all that fond of the 'sir' title" Theo mussed "anyway, do you know where they have gone?"

"Yes, but I doubt there is no need to go hunt for them, since they will be back soon, for he may have been able to fool Ebony with his illusion but Ivory would have seen right through it"

Right on cue, a loud crash sounded in the basement followed by the muffled shout of a very pissed off sounding Ivory…


	15. Confrontation

Several minutes before:

Ivory and 'Michael' reappear in the training ground not long after they had teleported out, as Ivory reversed the teleport, knowing full well that this was not Michael, and having no interest what so ever in going where he was taking her.

"I know you're not Michael so you can cut the crap" Ivory growled after clawing her way back in control, her weakness momentarily displaced by the spite she felt for her brother.

"As quick as ever, little sister" 'Michael' replied as his image started to twist, into that of a tall man, with a handsome face, bright green eyes, long jet black hair, dressed in a white open toped shirt, black trousers and dress shoes.

"How did you find me?"

"There is a tracing device on in that bullet, it led me here" he answered smugly as her pointed her pocket

"So you do have something to do with what going on… should have known that you would stoop so low as to help mortals injure your own kind"

"Why must you be like that my dear Ivory?" Damien asked

"Gee let me think could it be that you've ruined my life?" Ivory replied coldly as her eyes narrowed "that all the bad that has happened seems to have some relation to you!"

"I never wished for it to turn out this way, dear sister but it seems my plan was unsuccessful"

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanted for you to love me like you used to…" he muttered staring at the ground

"Stop playing around with me, I am not in the mood for you're games Damien"

"I'm not playing around, I'm telling the truth"

"Well I don't believe you"

"Fine if you don't believe what I say you may read my mind"

"Fine, I will" she replied pulling of her gloves, "and I will finally find out what caused you to do the horrid things you did" she said walking over to him placing her hand either side of his head closing her eyes, to concentrate on using a power she was still only just get grips with, falling silent for several minutes reading his mind as he mentally went through his reasons.

She growled before hitting him, sending him flying into one of the nearby rock clusters "YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING JEALOUS!?" Ivory boomed as her anger level grew higher ever passing second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loud crash and the shout alerted the others to Ivory's presence in the basement, the three of them hurried down the steps into to the training area just to see someone pulling themselves out of a pile of broken rocks. The figure slowly revealed itself to be Damien as he made his way back toward Ivory.

Neither of the pair seemed to notice that they were being watched, as they continued their exchange…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien pulled himself out of the rubble, walking back to where Ivory stood "Ivory you have to understand, I thought I was losing you, I honestly thought that I was being replaced…"

"You were my brother for fucks sake! No one could replace you in my eyes, for you were always the one I looked up too the most, and it hurts me to find out that you thought a man I hadn't even met properly would replace you!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't even start Damien; sorry does not even begin to cover what you have done. Sorry is for when you accidentally break something, not when you kill your parents, and try to kill your siblings…"

"Ivory… I know… but I'm still your brother"

"No, you're not, you ceased to be my brother that day, when you butchered our parents and then left me to bleed out on the floor of our hallway!"

"But I love you…"

"Yea because nothing says love quite like a scythe to the back, does it!? You could've fooled me… unless there is another form of love that is unknown to anyone but yourself, the kind that says, there is no greater demonstration of love, then trying to kill the person you have affection for"

"But I really did loved you, it's just my jealousy ate away at me until, I decided that if I couldn't have you no one could,"

"So why didn't you just kill me, and left everyone else out of it?"

"Our mother read my mind, and knew what I was up to that day, and they tried to stop me, and I don't know why, I killed them… but when I final got to you, I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I decided to go after the one you idolised instead"

"You killed them just because they got in your way?!" Ivory screamed "How dare you talk so casually about killing you own parents, you monster" she slapped him hard across the face "then you go after your own supervisor, just because of your jealousy!"

Damien turned his head before spitting out a mouthful of blood, on the dusty ground.

"So you went after our parents, myself, then Theo, after which then you disappeared for 10 years, just to one day think why not go after Michael as well?"

"How did you know about Michael?"

"It became obvious after I tracked down the man that killed Michael, he apologised for what he had done, and cold hearted murderers DO NOT FUCKING APOLOGISE! So what did Michael do to you to deserve to be killed in should a horrible way?"

"He didn't deserve you!"

"Would you like to run that by me again?"

"He did not deserve to have you!"

This struck a cord with Ivory her anger started to rise again as the air around her seem to thicken as random bits of rumble started to float up of the ground, "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE THAT? THAT WAS MY DECISION AND MINE ALONE, YOU GAVE UP ANY RIGHT TO AN OPINION ON MY LIFE THE DAY YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS!" Ivory shouted slapping him across the face, much harder then the first time, sending him crashing into another rock cluster. "WAS IT SO FUCKING HARD FOR YOU TO SEE ME HAPPY? AFTER YOU HAD PRETTY MUCH DESTROYED ME THE FIRST TIME! WASN'T THE SCARS YOU INFLICTED THAT DAY ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU HAD TO ADD SOME MORE!" she screamed, hating him more and more by the second,

Damien climbed out of the rocks once again, dusting himself of before making his way back over to Ivory "Will you listen to me, Ivory…"

"No, I'm sick of listen to you, I'm sick of hearing your thoughts, your schemes, plots and plans that keep replaying in my head, sick of your facades, sick of being affiliated with you, sick of you, Damien."

"What if I give you the information you want? I know that's what you really want is to find out about this project this group have come up with"

"Well I suggest you get talking, for my patience when it comes to you is near out expired…"

"Don't you want to invite our views over?"

"Guys, if you're going to listen in you might as well come closer" Ivory called glancing behind her at the three figures standing in the distance, watching as they slowly made their way over. "Now Spill, who gave the beings the idea to use melted down scythe to turn Death gods mortal?"

"How did you know that they were trying to turn them mortal?"

"Mainly because it would make more sense to turn them mortal instead of killing them, for if a death god dies, the higher ups are contacted and they would simple put out the order to create a new one as soon as they find a suitable soul, but if they go missing, there is far more to be done. For the council would not let a disappearance slid easily, there would be investigations into possible leads, meaning there would be more death gods around to target. Accidents happen, and or species dies but things just don't disappear on their own accord… so I'm guessing it has to be someone who knows the system… but will benefit from the removal of death gods…"

"Very well deduced Ivory, but if I knew who it was, I would have told you but I do not, I was only brought in after the idea had been hatched in the groups minds"

"Fine that is a question for the culprits themselves then, next question, how many death gods have they bagged so far?"

"7 so far, 8 bullets have been fired but since they lost you, they only have 7"

"Okay, what are the names of the ones that have been captured?"

"Umm, there was Andrew Barker, Thomas Steward, Lela Andrews, Christina Weller, Richard White, Isaac Robinson, and Jennifer Fairbrook"

Ivory pulled her ledger, quickly making a note of the names "Were they all shot in the head?"

"Yes, but in different parts of the brain, to see which part would be the most effective"

"What of the subjects?"

"Lela, Isaac and Thomas died instantly, the rest awoke in the space of 4 to 7 days after they were shot, but they each started to suffer from complications and each died…"

"So I am the only one that survived?" Ivory asked, as this information hit home hard, she could've been dead…

"Yes" Damien nodded, watching her closely

"Where are they hiding out?"

"St Michaels, an abandoned church on the outskirts of town…"

"How many are there, and what do they stand to gain by this?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I've only met with five of them... the whole operation is extensively shady from where I'm standing, all I know is them need materials and they came to me for them."

"And still you help them? Making you even worse then they are, do you not have any shred of dignity left?"

"My dignity was lost when I lost all sense and reason through paranoia and jealousy… when I killed our parents, when I tried to kill you, when I tried to kill him" Damien stated his voice revealing the misery that plagued his soul, that his sins had over time started to eat away at him…

"Why didn't you just talk to me? I would have listened… you were my idol… why couldn't you see that… you were everything I wanted to be… you were my big brother, and I was proud of that fact… no one could ever replace you in my eyes…" Ivory said sadly, all her hatred had disappeared, at just how defeated he sounded, at what was really in the depths of his soul, leaving only the grief and despair that she had buried so long ago. Tears started to roll down her face as she heart ached painfully "I loved you… how could you do that… take away all that I loved including you… what did I do to deserve that?" she choked through the lump of emotion in her throat

Damien pulled her to him, holding her close, placing his forehead on hers*(1) "I'm so sorry… you did nothing… it was all my fault… I didn't see all that… I couldn't see it… I know it's too late to ask your forgiveness but will you do one thing for me… kill me… I want to die by your hand alone…" he admitted sadly,

"For you, I will" Ivory choked, resting her hand the back of the head as he did the same *(2) "Goodbye brother, I love you" she breathed, as she prepared herself for what she was about to do, realise a shameful soul out of it's painful existence, for she could see that deep down that was all he was.

"Thank you" he replied closing his eyes as she pulled short dagger, placing the tip against the base of his skull, and with a quick motion, shoved it into the flesh, severing the spinal column and killing him outright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***note:**

**(1) They are both telepaths, and the forehead on forehead contact is helping convey a message from one mind to the other, for the skin contact improves the strength of their powers.**

**(2) With the hand resting on the back of the head it is a gesture of kinship in the Summers family.**


	16. Heart Ache

Ivory simply stood there completely still and silence for several minutes, blood dripping down her fingers as she looked down at her brother's corpse. After blinking a few times, she pocketed the blade before summoning her scythe out of thin air.

"Ivory, don't" Ebony said grabbing Ivory's arm

"I have to; I refuse to sit around any longer" Ivory replied coldly, shaking her off "the world will not stop spinning just because I wish it too..."

Her tone took Ebony by surprise it's like the time after Michael died once more "But-" she tried to argue, just to be silenced by a raised hand.

"No buts, this is necessary" Ivory stated before stabbing the air with her scythe, creating a rip, taking the collar of his brothers clothes and disappearing through the portal.

"Why the hell, does she have to be so damn stubborn all the time?!" Ebony exclaimed

"You know Ivory, she always been stubborn, I highly doubt if she wasn't so stubborn, she wouldn't have survived all she has, it thanks to that stubbornness she's still alive" Michael replied

"I suppose… but I'm supposed to be her best friend, I wish she would listen to me before shooting me down… I'm just trying look at for her best interest, for if she goes back to the death god realm; she's going to be hounded by the higher ups for disappearing."

"She is capable enough to handle herself, plus it would be better to go back sooner rather then later, for if they find out she's been here, knowing full well that she needed to report back, she would be in serious trouble."

"She's still missing some of her memories…"

"Maybe going back home will help that, being surrounded by her own things"

"Smart arse" Ebony grumbled "do you really think it's wise to leave her alone after what just happened?"

"She's not alone, you work with her"

"I don't want to go back to that pile of evil paperwork, it's multiplies every time I look away, it's like the magic 'in' tray" Ebony sighed deeply before continuing "but I guess I have no choice, she is like a sister to me, I can't let her down just because of that mound of evil sitting on my desk…" she said half heartedly before disappearing into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, turning to Theo, who hadn't said anything since they left the living room

Theo nodded slowly "it was just peculiar seeing Damien like that... throughout the what happened, there has always been this niggling idea that I somehow failed him, as a mentor and a manager, for I never really understood him… he was always lost in his own mind a lot of the time, Ivory seems to be rather similar in that respect, I always wondered if I had done something differently, would the outcome have been different? But now I don't quite know what to think, and there is no way I could ever even think about believe that Ivory had something to do with what he did…" he mused thoughtfully

"It was nothing that you did, it was more about him, he was obsessed with his sister, unhealthily so in fact, that when he thought he was being challenged by someone else for her attention, he became more and more unstable until one day his parents confronted him about that he was planning and he snapped. He killed his parents then went after Ivory; very nearly killing her, she was one strike from death when he couldn't bring himself to finish her. That's was when he went after you, the competition, in the final act of desperation…"

"He nearly killed her?" Theo asked, shock taking his, up until then, somewhat expressionless features,

"Yes, if I hadn't gone round for a visit, finding her just in time, she would have died…"

"Why would I seen as competition?"

"That was shortly after she had seen you, when she had over heard you talking to Steven the weapons lecturer, and let just say you had a lasting impression on her… she told us about what happened and her brother must have over heard her and he jumped to conclusions. Remember what she said to you the first time she changed back to her death god image? She admired you even before that day, and you became a threat in Damien's twisted mind"

"I kinda thought she was just trying to butter me up when she said it, but she really did mean it, didn't she?"

"Yep, you were her idol, someone she could relate to, since you also had an older sibling that you were always in the shadow of, you both hated the stuck up manner of the other reapers, she got in trouble many times for doing over dramatic impressions of reapers behind their backs… it made her sad to hear that you were retiring before she even got to meet you properly"

A smile slid across his face at listen to how much he and Ivory had in common, as well as feeling curiosity making him itch to know more "could you perhaps tell me more about her?" he asked

"Sure I don't see why not, I've got some time"

"Thank you Michael~ one question, do you really think she will be okay? After this I mean"

"Yea, she's a strong one, she just needs a little time to sort herself out, and I have complete faith in what I said to Ebony"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back in her apartment she lay down on her bed, not bothering to remove her clothes or even her shoes, she closed her eyes…

Inside Ivory's head:

_Ivory's mother came rushing in the room, panting heavily, hastily closing the door behind her, turning to Ivory who was currently drawing with her little sister Selene._

_Ivory looked up upon hearing the door shut 'What's the matter mum?' she asked mentally, as to not alarm her sister, but still looked worried_

'_Ivory, there is no time to explain you just have to promise me something, that you will protect your sister, no matter what happens, that you'll look after her' her mother replied _

'_But mum-'_

'_No buts, just promise me you will'_

'_I promise'_

_Ivory's mother gave her a smile, a nod before leaving the room, _

_Her curiosity got the best of Ivory and she turned to her sister who was still happily colouring, "Selene, we need to go somewhere… stay behind me okay?"_

"_Okay Ivy" her little sister chirped happily, _

"_Okay, hold on tight to me Selene, and don't look at what's in front of us, we're going to play a game, and we don't want big brother to see you" Ivory stated simple so the child could understand, for Ivory knew that all this had something to do with her brother, for she had heard him plotting something for weeks… she just didn't know what._

"_Like hide and seek?"_

"_Yes, exactly like hide and seek, so make be very very careful to make sure big brother doesn't see you, okay?"_

_Selene nodded enthusiastically at her_

_Ivory smiled before standing up back to Selene "okay then get behind me, close your eyes and be very quiet" she bid before holding out her hand behind her, letting Selene take hold of it before glancing behind her checking the little girl had her eyes closed, before leaving the room. She slowly made her way down the hall, her stomach churning as she started to get the feeling something bad is about to happen. _

_She peaked into the living room through the gap in the slightly open door, watching as Damien argued with her parents… _

"_...are you out of your mind? How could you even consider such a thing?"_

"_She's your sister for heavens sake!" _

"_You just don't understand!" Damien shouted before starting up his black framed chainsaw scythe, striking his parents down with a roar of it's engine, spattering blood over nearby surfaces…_

_Ivory had to cover her mouth to stop herself from crying out as tears rolled down her face… she was too busy trying to stop herself from being heard that she didn't notice Selena looking round her until she cried out for her parents, after hearing their cries of pain. Ivory quickly pulled Selena back knelling down in front of her, and hugging her close "Selene, it's okay it's just a game… it isn't real…" she cooed, trying to sound as reassuring as she could, why still glancing over her shoulder whenever she could._

"_there you are sister" a voice stated from behind them as the living room door creaked open "I've been looking for you…" the roar of the scythe sounded as he sliced through her back, making her cry out in pain… _

Ivory awoke that moment crying out, her scars ached painfully at the memory of their creation… she sat up clutching her head as everything that had happened over the last couple days hit her like a tidal wave. She couldn't stop herself from breaking down… she lay down and curled up into a ball, as all the sadness flowed out of her… Damien's last words replaying in her head;

'_Yours, is not the only life I ruined, I ruined my own just as much if not more, there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I do not regret all that I have done… I would do anything to go back, to do it right, but I can't, and it's far too late to even think about making amends. You will never know just how much I loath myself for all that I have done… please just put me out of my misery, and try not to hate me too much…' _

She lay there, letting all her emotions out, she had grown weary of bottling them up to please others, for that was something that she had seen a lot of, as she revisited her memories, herself trying to please others by forcing herself to fit into their precious moulds.

Her heart ached for many things, for the loss of her parents, for the deceit and death of her brother, for the loss of Michael, her childhood sweetheart and the first man she ever loved, for the fact that her sister loathed her and lastly, and most importantly, for Theo, the man she loved more then anything, but has failed to do anything other then hurt him.

At this moment she had no idea how she was going to face him, after finding out that those scars were her fault… but she couldn't even imagine life without him. She knew he would worry about her if she stayed away too long, so she decided that she would go back in a few days, once she had some time to organise her thoughts as well as completing her business here.

So she spent most of the rest of the day, sorting out her head, ready to face the music in the morning, for tomorrow promised to be a day packed full of difficult questions, bad company and mountains of paperwork… she could hardly wait.


	17. The Meeting

Ivory wonder the corridors, trying to claw back all the memory fragments she could before having to face the council, and her office in the morning. She would get a flash of a memory or a piece of information from the places that she visited; as she started to piece her memories back together as she walked.

She spent the night walking the death god realm; since she couldn't face going to sleep… it was time for a little research…

"Manager Summers, the council will see you now" the receptionist announced before going to open the large wooden doors to the meeting room of the council members, that was just opposite the waiting area where Ivory had been sat for the last hour waiting for the old farts of the council to get ready for their meeting.

"Thank you Rebecca" Ivory bid before walking though the doors, stepping into a large room, with a white marble floor, a large section of the walls dedicated to shelves that held all the important documents since the organisation began, the rest of the walls were covered in exquisitely engraved oak wood panelling.

In the centre of the room sat a long wooden table, where the council members sat as the scrutinised who ever was brave enough to step in the room, depending on whether or not they can stay in there long enough for the blind old farts to grab their spectacles before emptying their bladder and running for their lives. Not that these old vultures scared Ivory in the slightest, and even if they did she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of letting them know that, she stood up straight, correcting her glasses before stepping towards them.

"So it appears you are still alive Miss Summers, how fortunate… I believe you owe us all an explanation to the reasons of your recent disappearing act"

"That is why I requesting a meeting, that any another important matter that is connected to my impromptu leave of absence, as well as all those disappearances that had occurred afterwards. It was after the completion of the last mission I received, I was attacked by a group of mortals with a weapon holding a very unusual substance, a gun with bullets with a casing constructed out of melted down death scythe. I was shot in the head, by said bullet, causing complete memory loss and a death like state that lasted four days, in which my body was transformed into that of a mortal. I awoke on the fourth day, without a shred of who I was, at the residence of a local man that had found me and tended to my wounds. I remained in his care, carrying out a life of a mortal until the bullet slowly dislodged itself from the base of my brain, allowing my return to my death god self once more. My memories are still slowly returning but I knew that it was best to report everything to you as soon as I was able. It has recently came to my attention that there have been more cases of these attacks on death gods and that they had been taken to a location for analysis, where they remain." Ivory explained summarising the month's events,

"That is an interesting story you have told us, but do you have any proof that this is true? Not simply an elaborate tale to cover up an unreported vacation?"

"I do have proof, if I am allowed to approach the table; I have the bullet that was lodged in my head for nearly a month"

"Proceed"

Ivory walked towards the table, pulling out the bullet she had bagged for this meeting, she placed it on the table before stepping back giving them time to examine the bullet.

"How do we know this isn't simply the concoction of your imagination?" asked a doubtful member of the council

"Because if you look into the substance of that bullet, you will find it to be constructed out of the scythe of a Richard T. Hopkirk, the reaper that was killed two months ago between the hours of 1pm and 4pm on a Wednesday afternoon, I have an concrete alibi for that time, since I was in a managers meeting with the 5 other managers of the dispatch division. So it would have been impossible for me to have been there to collect his scythe"

"Do you have the lab results?"

"Yes" Ivory replied before pulling out a folder from inside her coat and putting it on the council's desk, in front of the head of the council "I visited the lab yesterday evening; my research is also in there"

"As this is the only copy, I will read aloud; the bullet substance has been verified as containing a unique metal blend that is found in only one type of scythe, that of a short handled tree saw. The mix of steel and mortimium* creates a blade withstand a great amount of pressure without the blade snapping but is still lightweight." the man read before leafing to the next page, that was a photocopy of a file "There seems to have been very few of short handled tree saw type scythes created in the past couple centuries, only two to be precise, they belonged to a S Rosenberg and a R Hopkirk, since Miss Rosenberg is still working it must belong to Mr Hopkirk." He concluded from the documents Ivory had given him

"And I believe Miss Kingsley can account for my presence at the meeting on the date and time of Richard's murder" Ivory stated trying her best not to look or sound smug

The woman in question stood up, leaving the room, to fetch the files that held all her minutes for important meetings. She returned flicking through the pages of a large leather bound ledger, looking for that particular entry, once she had found the page, she placed it down in front of the head of council, pointing out a certain line.

The head of council nodded before addressing Ivory "Very well Miss Summers, we no longer doubt the authenticity of your claims, but you have yet to mention, the identity of this source of yours as well as the name of the being that took care of you."

"My source was none other then traitor Damien Summers, who has admitted to aiding these mortals in their research but has denied introducing them to the initial idea. And my career was the retired reaper by the name of Theodore Warren."

"Where is Damien Summers now?"

"Damien is dead, I dealt with him after I retrieved all the information he held"

"As longer as he surrendered all his knowledge on this matter, his existence is of little use to us."

"Very well, we shall call Mr Warren in for questioning on this subject"

"Is there any other information of that can be deemed as important in this case?"

"The bodies of the missing reapers are being housed in St Michael's church on the outskirts of London, I am the only survivor of the eight victims. The group that is holding them is around 20 strong, all mortal as far as I am aware, but from what I deduced from Damien's confession, that they may be a greater force lurking behind these foolish and corrupt humans."

"We will send a team to collect the bodies, as well as set up surveillance on the premises"

"May I request something?"

"Go ahead"

"I would like to continue investigating this matter, if I may, aided by Manager Winters of course"

"Very well, we will allow you to continue since you have single-handedly found out some vital information on this matter, but we will select one reaper we trust, to join with both yourself and Miss Winters, to keep an eye on your progress of this investigation. And we request a written progress report no less then once a week detailing current actions and their findings. We also expect a report detailing your attack, and all other information that you have expressed to the members of this council in today's meeting, we wish to receive this no later then tomorrow morning along with all the relevant forms."

"I understand, and I truly appreciate this opportunity you have given me"

"You may leave, Miss Summers, we will schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock sharp to relay further details to both yourself and Miss Winters."

Ivory nodded before bowing respectfully to the council and leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Ivory was in a good mood after the meeting with the elders would be a major understand, she was ecstatic that everything when off without a hitch, and she was even allowed to carry on the investigation.

She walked towards her department, stepping into the office floor that belong to the reapers that were under her command, with the supervisors offices just of too the side of the floor as well as her own office.

"Good Morning everyone" Ivory bid, making every one freeze mid movement and turn their attention to her,

"We thought you were dead?"

"They were just rumours brought about by wishful thinking I'm afraid, I may have been missing but I guarantee I'm still very much alive"

"Where have you been for the last month?"

"Let's just say I had an extremely involuntary vacation, and that's all I can really say on this matter, since its part of a case that the council is currently pulling a team together to investigate."

"Is this in anyway related to those other disappearances?"

"Yes it is"

"How is it you're the only one that has come back?"

"I'm just lucky I guess"

"Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"Lets just say even though the vacation was involuntary, it did me some good… now if you'll excuse me I have a mound of boringly important paperwork that needs to be completed pretty much yesterday, so I would ask not to be disturb unless it is urgent, and completely unavoidable." Ivory bid before walking into her office and closing the door, to find her receptionist busy working away at her own paperwork pile. "Now that's what I like to see, my personal assistant being a busy bunny"

"Welcome back Ivory, hope you are well" the receptionist greeted without looking up from her work, she was a kind faced woman, with short brown hair, leafy green eyes, gold framed glasses and was dressed in a deep plum suit.

"Thank you Helena, you're the first person that has offered a proper greeting, instead of 'we thought you were dead' and 'it seems your still alive Miss Summers'. Was I really that much of a cold hearted bitch before that everyone would have been content if I hadn't come back? And I'm okay thank you, how are you Helena?" Ivory said slumping into the chair behind her desk

"I wouldn't say that, more like you knew how to get things done, that all. I'm quite well thank you, is there anything you need?"

"Could you get a message to Ebony Winters please, asking if she could come to my office at the next available opportunity, whenever you have a moment that is."

"Of course I can Ivory… can I ask something what happened while you were away? You seem so much happier then I've ever know you to be"

"I did something that I thought I would never do again… I fell in love…"

Her response caused Helena to look up for the first time "oh really? With who?" she asked looking rather surprised and curious to who the man could be, he must be quite something if he managed to melt the ice round Ivory's heart.

"I can't really say who… but I could tell you this, I've never a meet a man quite like him…"

"So what's this mystery man like?"

"He's sweet, caring, kind, a bit of a goof ball but in the best way possible of course, he has a great sense of humour, he has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen…"

"He sounds like a real find; does he have a brother for me?"

Ivory laughed lightly "he is indeed and I wouldn't trade him for the world, he did but his brother died a long time ago"

"Shame, could use a man like that myself, but I'm glad you're happy Ivory, it's nice seeing you so relaxed and content, you must really love him."

"Thank you Helena, that's really nice of you to say so, and I do, more then anything, so much so I find myself missing his goofy charm already…"

"You've got it bad, my friend" Helena laughed

"I know… but anyway best get to work on this monstrous pile of paperwork." Ivory replied before sighing deeply and grabbing the first sheet on the pile, picking up her quarrel and beginning to fill it out…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You called for me Ivory?"

Ivory looked up from her paperwork "I did, I wanted to tell you that I had a meeting with the council this morning, explaining the cause of my disappearance and the information I have uncovered."

"So it go well?"

"After I showed them the bullet and my carefully gather research, there were no doubts about the accuracy of my story. They are going to send a team to collect the bodies, as well as setting up surveillance on the premises and they are prepared to start up a small team to investigate this matter."

"Are you going to be part of that team?"

"I requested that both of us to be on the team, and they agreed under the condition that they chose the third member, someone they trust to keep us in line"

"Awesome, I wonder who there going to chose?"

"We'll find out tomorrow morning at 10"

"Oh great, I hate early mornings" Ebony grumbled


	18. The Decision

And so the pair of them returned to the councils meeting room just before 10, to be told that the meeting has started and they could just go straight in. Ebony grumbled something under breath as they walked into the room, faced with the old farts that belonged to the council. Ivory became instantly aware of the presence of a figure, sat in the shadows behind the council members, eyes shining in the darkness as they observed all that is in front of them.

"Morning Miss Summers, and Miss Winters, I'm sure you're aware why you're here?"

"We are" Ivory replied respectful and Ebony simply grumbled in agreement,

"Since our meeting yesterday, we have interviewed Mr Warren on the events that you described in front of us, and he firmly agrees that events happened just as you detailed them. We have retrieved the bodies of the seven missing death gods, they where being held in a tomb underneath St Michaels church, and we have housed several surveillance experts around the area.

In consideration of how reliable your information has been so far, we see no reason to prevent you, Miss Summers from continuing this investigation, along with Miss Winters and the third member that we have decided on. We have sent a recruitment request for temporary superiors for your teams, who will take over your duties in the mean time, leaving you both to focus solely on the task at hand. We have also found a residence for you both in the human world for the duration of the investigation, and the surveillance team have been ordered to reporting to you, at said residence, if there is any unusual activity detected at the premises."

"There will be other reinforcements on hand if they are required at any time"

"Thank you and I would like to personally reassure you that we will do whatever it takes to apprehend those responsible, no matter their species"

"And if you succeed, you will be rewarded for your service to us"

"Right secondly, we have decided upon the third member of your team, it is someone we believe can be trusted above any other, being an ex-council member as well as a exemplary superior officer, we believe that he will be a great asset to the team. And since you both seemed already acquainted with him, he seemed to be the obvious candidate, so we introduce the final member of the team, Theodore Warren."

'Fuck… should've seen that coming…' Ivory thought suppressing the need to face palm at her own stupidity.

Theo stepped out the shadows dressed, not in his usual undertaker outfit but, in his death god uniform, which was far too well fitting to be legal; his black trench coat hugged his slim figure. Hair neatly out of his eyes, (which were currently framed by slightly shaped rectangular glasses) and was smoothly cascading down his back with short pieces framing his face. He simply looked at them, before nodding a greeting to them both, a small smile crossing his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'Oh god… must not drool…' Ivory thought, taking off her glass as she suddenly became interested in cleaning a none existent smudge on her glasses.

Ebony just randomly burst out laughing, looking like she would be rolling on the floor at any minute

"Miss Winters, control yourself"

"I apologise" Ebony said as she desperately tried to stop laughing, breathing deeply

Ivory rolled her eyes as she replaced her glasses "Very well, if that is your decision" she stated non-chalantly

"He will be needing office space so he can fill in the required forms"

"I'm sure we can find somewhere to put him" Ebony replied with a smirk, glancing over at Ivory

"There is a free supervisor's office in my department, I'm sure it will accommodate his needs"

"Finally, as we covered yesterday, we will expect a detailed report from each of you once a week, including the notes of the surveillance team's findings. You will have one month before you will return here and present an official progress report to this council."

"Very well, when will the replacements arrive?"

"Day after tomorrow, they are being transferred from the American branch for the temporary cover of your departments, so you are required to remain here until then."

"That shouldn't be a problem"

"That is all for now, you may leave"

Ivory bowed to the council before turning and leaving, Ebony followed suit, neither really bothering to wait for Theo, as they left the council building heading back to their departments in silence.

"Damn pompous old fossils," Ebony grumbled

"You're just grumpy because they pulled you away from your morning cuddles with Rueben" Ivory replied rolling her eyes

"Just because someone's jealous" Ebony grinned suggestively, nodding behind subtly

"Ebony, you really are as subtle as a flying brick"

"I have no idea what you mean, anyway I'm going this way, see you later, Ivory, fuzz ball" Ebony bid before heading down a corridor to their right, leaving the two of them alone.

Ivory found this situation, awkward… she wanted to apologise for what Kuro did, and explain things, but this was neither the place nor the time for such a discussion. They arrived in Ivory's department soon after Ebony had left, avoiding an awkward conversation.

"Everyone's attention if you please," Ivory called, waiting for all eyes to be on her before she continued addressing all staff members "Thank you, we will be having a guest working in this department for the next could days, he will be borrowing Thomas Steward's office for the time being, so if there is anything any of you need out of there, please knock before entering. Could I ask William T. Spears and Araia Meadeu, to meet me in my office in five minutes, that is all thank you" she announced before making her way towards the empty office, opening the door and stepping and gesturing for Theo to follow her.

The fact that all eyes seemed to be on Theo didn't escape her attention, for his image was immediately recognisable, since a large statue of him in the entrance hall of the library. Not that Theo paid them much attention, other then the odd smile and friendly wave as he past.

Ivory just shook her head slightly as she waited for him, back pressed against the door keeping it wide open, he finally pasted her, stepping into the office before taking a look around the room. It was your average office, off white walls, wooden floorboards, desk and chair, with a few spare chairs at the side for meetings, and general guests, the odd personal item and pile of paperwork on the desk.

Ivory moved away from the door, letting it close on its own accord, "this should fit your needs, I wouldn't worry about moving the things on his desk, just stack them up off to one side, and if you need anything I'm just a few doors down"

Once the door was closed Theo pulled her into his arms, hugging her close, resting his head on her shoulder "you okay honey?"

Ivory hugged back, resting a hand on his head "I'm getting there, are you?"

"Am now"

"Good" Ivory said softly "Thank you for doing this"

"How could I have not? I couldn't just stand by and let those old codgers pick some dreadfully boring individual to force into your company, so when they asked whether I would be interested, I agreed."

"Knowing those gnarly old fossils, it would have been someone from within their own ranks, and we'd constantly have him as our shadow, ready to pounce at the slightest sign that we're not doing everything we can to solve this matter. I would much prefer someone I can trust on the team, not an insufferable brown noser who will go running back to the council at every available opportunity."

Theo chuckled lightly as he lifted his head and looked at her "and you know what the best thing is?"

"Umm what would that be?"

"I get you all to myself again~" he grinned rubbing his nose on hers

"You seemed to be forgetting Ebony is on the team as well"

"Oh that I can live with that, it doesn't stop me being able to be with you, does it?"

"What did I ever do to deserve a man like you?" she asked cupping his cheek and stroking his face with her finger

"You're just lucky I guess~" he chuckled as he lent into her hand, like a cat looking for attention, closing his eyes,

"I must be" Ivory smiled as she ran her fingers through the hair that fell on his face "I'm so sorry about what happened with Kuro… I couldn't stop her…"

Theo opened his eyes "its okay, Ebony and Michael explained about her, so please don't worry yourself over it"

"I hate that she hurt you… that I hurt you…"

"Shh" he said placing a finger to her lips, "it doesn't matter… plus it was my fault… I'm sorry for what I said to you, it was completely out of line. So let's just say we're even, okay and let's focus on something more worthy of the time we spend discussing it."

Ivory just moved his finger and pressed her lips against his, kissed him tenderly, she had missed him, she didn't realised just how much until she saw him standing there in the council meeting room. They broke "Theo I think I've got a problem" she admitted

He frowned at her "what would that be?" he asked looking worried

"I've been away from you for barely two days and I've missed you like mad" Ivory admitted with a completely serious face

The frown disappeared of his face as he started to laughing, he couldn't help himself…

"It's not funny, it's a serious affliction!" she stated placing her hands on her hips, trying desperately to keep a straight face

This only served to make him laugh even more, so much so he was now doubled up with his hands resting on his knees to stop him falling over. "I'm sorry honey" he giggled taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Yea, you sound real sorry"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, I thought it was something serious, and then you came out with something like that"

"It is serious for me… I've never been this dependent on anyone before…"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing honey, everyone needs someone to depend on, at one time or another, maybe it's just time for you to have someone there for you. And I would gladly be that someone honey~"

"Yes but there depending on someone when you need them, and there's this, not being able to sleep because you're alone, kind of dependence…"

Theo chuckled lightly as he pulled her closer whispering in her ear "I'll tell you a secret~ I think I might be in the same boat as you~ for I've miss you like mad as well my love~"

Ivory hit him round the side of the head

"What was that for?"

"You could've said something earlier, you damn crazy sheepdog! Instead of letting me stand here feeling like a love sick fool!" she exclaimed

And before he could answer, there came a knock at the door, "Ivory, we have a problem, I think you better come to your office…" Helena's voice stated

"Fine… I'm coming" she replied still sounding slightly annoyed,

"Hey, don't be mad at me" Theo whined sticking out his bottom lip

"I've got to go…" she said before hastily leaving the room, leaving to Theo stare sadly at the door


	19. Mischief & Despair

Ivory rushed back to her room to find Mirage, her little fire fox (a little black fox, with red eyes, feet and tips of the ears and tail) gnawing on one of William's ankles, dangling in the air as he tried to shake her off.

"Will you get your demented little demonic fuzz ball off me" William exclaimed, still trying to shake the fox off

"Keep still and I will" Ivory said before picking up the little fuzz ball "let go Mirage" she commanded, the fox did as she was told, releasing Will's ankle before sitting on Ivory's shoulder sticking her tongue out at Will. "I have warned you about going near her, have I not? She dislikes your smell, so try and stir clear of her."

"Hardly my fault that vermin like creature was on the chair I was going to sit on while I was waiting for you to arrive"

"How many times do I have to tell you she is not any kind of demon, she's a fire fox, the Winters family has breed them for centuries"

"Why do you keep her in here in the first place, it isn't very profession to have a pet in one's work place!"

"She is a very caring creature by nature and she doesn't not like being alone, it is your own fault if she attacks you, for you always smell like due to your fastidious attitude to paperwork, and she greatly dislikes the smell of ink, for she considers it as a poisonous substance that threatens to wreck her food supply. If you were to wash your hands, removing said ink smell before you enter this office she would not bother with you so much."

"I don't see what's the point of going to all that extra effort, just for your pet, what shouldn't really be here in the first place"

"You seem to be forgetting yourself Mr Spears, this is, is it not, my office? Doesn't that give me the right to decide what does and does not remain in this space?"

"I was merely saying-"

"I know what you were saying Mr Spears, and it seems to me that you have forgotten that even though I have been aware for a while, I'm still you're superior officer, and I take great offence to you insulting Mirage, after I have given you several warnings about avoiding her."

"I apologise Miss Summers"

"Right now that is sorted, on to business, if you would kindly take a seat, William, Araia, and we will start" Ivory bid gesturing toward the seats across from her desk as she sat down behind it, lacing her fingers together "firstly I must ask you, that this information will remain in this room, for it is of great importance that it remains top secret for the time being"

"Naturally" Araia nodded. Araia, was a lean woman, about medium height with naturally curly black hair that was always pulled up in a sloppy bun, with the shorter bits framing her face, her face was often made up with heavy mascara and black painted lips. She dressed in a smart black suit with a black six pointed bow instead of a normal tie, black gloved and heeled shoes. Her brown specked green eyes where framed by bronze rimless glasses. She has been a supervisor since her appointment 3 years ago; she was a hard working and very reliable individual, with a generally quite demeanor.

"Of course" William agreed still glaring slightly at the fox, who was now quite happy sitting on Ivory's desk, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay, first things first, you have both heard about these recent disappearances, I assume? Well the truth all these cases are related, they were all committed by a certain group of individuals, who have a specify goal in mind, they are trying to develop a way to turn death gods mortal." Ivory explained solemnly crossing her arms across the desk in front of her

"How did mortals get their hands on the knowledge to set about such a plan?"

"That has yet to be discovered, all we know is that the weapon they are using is a bullet created from melted down death scythe, and most of the experiments have lead to the individuals death, out of the 8 cases so far only one has survived."

"So you're saying that the missing reapers are presumed dead? Have they found bodies yet?"

"Yes, the bodies of the seven missing death gods were recovered yesterday"

"And how is it that you know all this?" William asked, adjusting his glasses,

"Because I was the one who discovered that all this was going one, I was the one that found an informant that was working for this group, and interrogated him. I informed the council of this matter, and I will be continuing to investigate this matter along with the two other members of the team. This is the main reason why I asked you pair to come here, there will be another manager coming in a few to temporarily cover this department until our investigation has come to a close."

"Have you heard any details about what the substitute manager is like?"

"No, but I'm sure whoever is sent here will be more then capable of fulfil the role, we'll just have to see, all I know is that they are coming other from the American branch."

"When are they arriving?"

"In a few days, I trust you pair will help them out when ever and where ever you can, I would really appreciate it"

"I promise we'll try our best"

"Thank you. Lastly, as you may have gathered from what I said earlier, Thomas Steward will not be returning, meaning I'll have to promote someone to take up his position, I will take care of that before I leave so no one is inconvenienced by an excessive workload. I will ask if one of you could assist if necessary… I know I'm asking a lot, but you know I would not be asking unless I really needed it."

"I understand Ivory, and don't worry about it, I'm more then happy to lean a hand to whoever needs it and I'm sure William feels the same" Araia bid warmly, a small smile pulling at her black painted lips

"Thank you Araia, I really appreciate it" Ivory replied with a smile "I know it isn't the easiest of situations but with you guy behind me I think we'll get through it"

"You're welcome; I just hope you guys find the culprits"

"Me too, I, after all, have a bullet to the brain to repay them for"

"Is that what they did to you, shot you in the head?" William asked raising an eye brow

"Yes, and because of that bullet, I was temporary turned mortal, plus I lost all memory of who I was and even what my name was. If it wasn't for the man that saved me, and looked after me, you would have 8 bodies on your hands instead of 7, I was very lucky. It was only after a rather long and painful regeneration period, I was able to regain my death god form, and slowly start to recover my memories."

"How awful, I'm so sorry"

Ivory shrugged "I'm here now ain't I, so there's no need to feel sorry for me, if there is someone you should feel for, it is the families of those who didn't make it back."

"I feel sorry for Bethany… that poor woman loved Thomas dearly"

"That reminds me, Helena could you give Bethany a call, and ask her to come over at her earliest convenience please" Ivory stated as dread started to build in the pit of her stomach, she hated this…

"Sure thing Ivory" Helena replied picking up the phone and starting to dial the number

"I will tell the others once I talk to Bethany, and I think that's all, so you can return to your work if you wish"

They both nodded before leaving the room,

Ivory paced the floor of her office as she awaited Bethany's arrival; she was becoming more and more uneasy by the second.

"Ivory would you like me to get you some tea?"

"No thanks, but could you check on our guest, I'm sure he would like some, that's if you don't mind"

"Of course not… are you sure your okay Ivory?"

"I'm just really not looking forward to this, it such an awful thing to have to tell someone"

"I can do it if you like"

"I could never let you do that Helena, plus I owe it too him"

"Okay, I'll be right back then" Helena bid before leaving the room, still a little worry about Ivory, she had been a little off all day so far

Several moments later Bethany cam bursting into the office, looking thoroughly distressed "where is he? Have you found him yet?" she asked desperately

"Please take a seat Bethany" Ivory bid pointing to a chair

Bethany sat down looking anxious "you know something don't you?"

"Bethany, Thomas's body was discovered this morning… I'm so sorry, but your husband's dead"

"There must be a mistake… a mix up…" she stuttered obviously on the brink of breaking down

Ivory slowly shook her head "I wish I could say there was, but it just isn't true, he has been identified by one of his co workers upon arrival…"

That was it, the poor woman broke into tears, putting her head in her hands

Ivory walked over to her, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, trying to keep herself together for both their sakes.

"Why him?" she sobbed "they did they have to kill my Tom?"

"I don't know… but I know that we all have suffered a great loss in his passing, he was a great man" Ivory said softy, "I'm so sorry for your loss"

She looked up, before knocking Ivory's hand away "like you even care, everyone knows you're a cold hearted bitch who cares only about her work! Have you ever loved anything in your life?" she exclaimed loudly

"Bethany…" Ivory stuttered, shocked by her sudden out burst

"Why couldn't it have been you? Lord knows no one would really care if you died, since no one really gives a shit about you"

"Don't you think I wish it was me instead? Thomas was loved by everyone, he had a lot more to live for then I do…" Ivory stuttered as tears started to rolled down her face

Bethany looked generally shocked to see Ivory cry; she had heard what an emotionless bitch she was, so what the hell was this? "You ain't fooling me with those crocodile tears of yours"

"I'm really sorry this had to happen Bethany, you have been together for so long and

I know you loved him dearly. Please don't hate me; if there was something I could do, I would without a second thought… but all I can do for him now is to make sure that his killer is brought to justice… I know that isn't much compensation for all the heartache and pain you're feeling…"

"Don't give me that understanding shit; you know nothing of what I'm going through!"

"I lost the man I loved more then life itself, a long time ago… he died saving my pointless life… my heart died that day, with him… why do you think I act the way I do?"

"I'm sick of listening to your bullshit" Bethany stated before getting to her feet

"You don't have to believe a word I say, just take my advise, keep your friend close, with them by your side you will learn to live again… with them you would turn out like me, a cold hearted bitch" Ivory stated following her out the room "for if your heart freezes mark my words, it will be so difficult to defrost that even the warmest of embraces will not have the slightest effect on it"

"Oh just go back to your throne, Ice queen" Bethany exclaimed before storming off

Ivory just stood there for a few moments, composing herself, knowing that everyone had stopped working and sat watching her, "Araia, go after her, now is not the time to leave her alone" she called trying to keep her voice steady.

"Of course," Araia replied before rushing after the distraught woman

Ivory simply watched her go before heading back into her office, closing and locking the door. Her tears blinding her, so much she ended up bumping into something firm… something with arms? She looked up finding the concerned face of Theo looking down at her; she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his clothes.

**A/n:**

**So thoughts? Ideas? Predictions?  
**

**Liking it? Finding it a bit too mushy or generally bad?  
**

**I welcome both Comment and Constructive Criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me that you think :)**

**5 reviews and I'll update, that's a promise~**


	20. Office Predicament

"Hey…" Theo whispered softly as he guided them toward the chair, sitting down and placing her on his lap, hugging her close to his chest, he softly stroked her hair in long soothing motions as she continued sob into his coat.

Her sobs started to die down a short while later, his warm embrace easing her sadness. "I'm sorry… Theo… your coat's got a huge wet patch now…" she stated sadly, before looking up at him giving him a weak smile

He tenderly wiped the tears from her face with his thumb "it doesn't matter it'll dry… I'm more worried about you. Are you okay, my love?"

"Yea" she sighed "Thank you" she added before shifting in his arms (mainly to get out of the wet patch she created) and resting her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent.

"You're welcome" he whispered giving her a light squeeze and rubbing her arm

"I should have been expecting it, the way she reacted I mean, after all I have the rep of being the office's heartless bitch queen… so I guess I probably would seem like I was making fun of her when I was trying to be sympathetic…" Ivory mused thoughtfully as she played with the plait in his hair "Mix that with the grief of losing someone you've been married to for centuries, it makes a very volatile combination…"

"Grief makes us do and say a lot of things that we often regret later on, blame is always far easier then acceptance, you just happened to be in the firing line, it doesn't mean that you deserved it. You mustn't blame yourself Ivory, there was nothing you could do, you tried your best to offer your condolences and console her, but it was obviously too soon for her to be able to accept them. That doesn't put either of you in the wrong, and you shouldn't take what she said to heart, my love." Theo replied warmly, showing some of his well hidden wisdom

"Wow, who knew there was wisdom hiding under all that fuzz?" Ivory smiled

"Hey. I'll have you know I'm an extremely deep and wise man, thank you very much!" he exclaimed sounding rather wounded

"It's just so well hidden, like a coffin in a pitch black room, you'd never know it was there unless you literally fell over it" Ivory laughed before turning to face him, letting her laughter die away "but in all seriousness, you really are a most intriguing person, my love, just when I think I start to understand what's going on in your head you pull out something new and even more interesting. I adore that about you…" she admitted as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand

Theo rested a hand on the back of her head, tenderly kissing her lips, taking the opportunity to savour the sweetness of her lips, acting like ever kiss was their last, for if there was something he learned was that you can never know what was going to happen next… they broke apart slowly, both rather reluctant to lose the contact.

"Ivory, you really do make me feel like I'm the luckiest man around, just to be loved by you" he whispered as rubbed the tip of his nose on the outer shell of her ear

Ivory blushed lightly "I must be the luckiest woman to have been saved by such a warm and loving man" she replied softly before offering a sweet kiss before resting her head on against his collar bone "I sorry about earlier…" she breathed

"There's no need to apologise, it was just a silly little argument" he replied taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, then to his cheek causing her blush to deepen at his warm, tender actions."Now, there is something I want to complain about" he stated with a mock serious expression "My work space is lacking in something of the utmost importance to me"

"And that would be?"

"You, of course~ I want to work in here with you~" he chuckled

Ivory simply laughed as she rolled her eyes,

"Come on please~" he whined before giving her the puppy dog eyes, and a lip quiver

"Fine…" she grumbled "I'll have another desk brought in here"

"Why? We can just share yours~" he grinned "there's plenty space right here"

"I'm going to need it, I need to decide on a new supervisor and Mirage doesn't like having her space invaded" Ivory reasoned

"Who's Mirage?"

Ivory turned, so her side was pressed against his chest again, before leaning forward picked up the little fox, who was currently curled up in one of her drawers "This little bugger is Mirage, she's a fire fox" she stated placing the fox on her lap, who opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Ivory

"She's so adorable~" Theo giggled, as he petted her head, in return Mirage rubbed her head round and lightly licked his hand.

"Wow, she really does like you; I've not seen her do that to anyone apart from myself and Ebony" smiled Ivory

"Well I'm glad" he chuckled just as Mirage stood up, stretched and jumped up on his shoulder and started licking his face "I think I've got a friend" he giggled

"That brings you up to a grand total of two, doesn't it?"

"I'll have you know I have plenty of friends, and it's mean of you to suggest otherwise" he stated before sticking out his bottom lip, which was a mistake since Mirage decided to use it as a foot hold, along with his nose, to help her get onto the top of his head, where she curled up.

Ivory burst out laughing at that point, shaking as she laughed madly behind her hand as Theo grinned, chuckling at his new hat, "Well that is definitely improvement in the hat situation" she giggled giving Mirage a quick stroke, who shuffled round slightly letting her tail hang down onto his face right in front of his nose. Making Ivory break out in renewed laughter as he tried to stop Mirage's tail from tickling his nose, but Mirage was having none of it so she simply moved it back there every time.

"You really can't get hats that behave themselves nowadays" Theo mused with a chuckle,

"Mirage you heard him, behave or he'll go back to his other hat" Ivory stated, knowing that would make her pull up her tail, and she did, wrapping it back round her. "Good girl, now back to this office issue, not to burst your bubble but don't you think it would be more practical to have another desk brought in? So we're not in each others way all the time?"

"I guess… it would make sense…" he mumbled looking like a child that had been told he couldn't have a cookie…

"Alright then, I'll have get two reapers to bring you in a desk" Ivory bid as she get up, walking away, just to pause turn back and softly kiss him "Thank you for earlier, I really needed that" she smiled

"You're welcome, and like I mentioned earlier I'd gladly be the one you can lean on, my love, no matter what happens, I promise I'll be there for you whenever you need me." he reassured with a warm smile

"I love you Theo" she said pressing her hand to his face stroking his cheek with her fingertips

"I love you too honey" he replied leaning into her hand

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find you a desk" she bid before leaving the room, closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivory went on the hurt for a desk for Theo, finding a spare one on the corner, getting one of the ordinary reapers who had failed to look busy to help her carry it into the office, positioning it vertically off the far end of hers.

"Thank you Patrick, that was most helpful"

"You're welcome Miss Summers, is there anything else I can be of help with?"

"No, that's it thank you"

"If you wish to be helpful, you could always assist me in bringing my paper work in here" Theo inquired as he stepped out from behind the door, making the poor kid jump of his skin

"Of course sir…" Patrick stuttered nervously upon realising who he was,

"Excellent, let's go then~" he grinned before striding out the door, expecting the kid to follow, which he did quickly rushing after him.

Ivory simply rolled her eyes before sitting down behind her desk, getting on with her work, as Helena finally returned with the paperwork on all the shinigami's who are qualified to be promoted to supervisor with her team of ordinary reapers.

"There are seven that are qualified and able, but not all of them are personally and emotionally equipped enough for the job" Helena explained as she walked over, "these are photocopies of the employee files, so feel free to make notes if you wish" she added as she placed the stack of files on Ivory's desk

"Thank you so much Helena, you've a great help" Ivory replied warmly with a smile "Did you have your tea break?"

"You're very welcome Ivory. Yes I spent it talking to our guest, he's quite the interesting guy… as you would know apparently" Helena stated, flashing her a knowing smile

"Let me guess he told you about us?"

"Yep, he totally spilled his guts about how he loves you… but don't worry, I won't tell a soul, I just want you to know I'm happy for you Ivory" Helena bid placing a warm hand on her shoulder

"Thanks Hel" Ivory replied with a smile "so you approve?"

"Definitely, if he wasn't so damn smitten on you, I would steal him off you at the first chance I got" Helena laughed before going back to her desk.

**A/n:**

**So thoughts? Ideas? Predictions?  
**

**Liking it? Finding it a bit too mushy or generally bad?  
**

**I welcome both Comment and Constructive Criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me that you think :)**


	21. Supervisor musings

As Ivory sat working on deciding who to appoint as the new supervisor, making notes on each candidate, slowly dismissing the weakest links in the group, she was constantly reminded of Theo's presence. Especially since he, for some reason, kept randomly giggling to himself… and every time she turned her attention back to him, he would stop and pretend to be hard at work.

There was only so many times she could take it before speaking up "I know that it is apparently a natural impulse of yours, but must you giggle like a 6 year old girl continuously? For it is rather detracting, and I would like spend sometime outside, away from this god forsaken office before I go to sleep this evening" she inquired

"I'm sorry m'dear, but I find myself getting distracted by just how adorable your little thoughtful frown is" Theo chuckled as he looked up from his work, his eyes shining with mirth.

Helena chuckled as she tried her best to keep working, and not comment on the situation…

Ivory blushed slightly, before throwing a balled up piece of paper at his head, which bounced off and oddly enough landed in the bin.

"Either you have a good arm or I have a particularly bouncy head…" Theo mused with a grin, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Would you please just let me finish my work before I find out the duck tape I suspect is hiding somewhere in my desk?" she grumbled

"I know you would never do that to me, honey~ for one I'm too cute to hurt~ and two you love me too much~" he giggled before wrinkling his nose and sticking out his tongue at her.

"It must be something along those lines; most don't even get that warning, like that incident with Mr Spears a couple years back" Helena interjected thoughtfully

"Gee thanks Hel" Ivory grumbled "that was hardly my fault, since it seems his comprehension is purely selective, I told the whole section that I did not wish to be disturbed, he choose to ignore that and come in none the less, so I merely duck taped him to my door with a 'do no disturb' sign hung round his neck."

Theo burst out laughing, almost falling out of his chair... "How cruel you are, Kimi~" he giggled wiping his eye,

"Oh believe me, that was pretty tame for me..."

His laughter slowly died away and his expression sobered up "We've all done things that we aren't proud of m'dear, it's just a matter of admitting up to them and moving on, taking from our mistakes and trying to learn from them"

Ivory nodded "No one is perfect, but then again we are not living in a perfect world so it not necessary to be. Life is what you make of it, learning to look past one another's imperfections and just get on with the hand you are dealt." she concurred looking back down at her work

"Exactly, so there is no point dwelling on our past mistakes, my love, let's just hope that we don't repeat them" he mused thoughtfully, before leaning back on the chair and knotting his long fingers together "So what are exactly are you doing to create such a amusing little frown to decorate your face?"

"I'm trying to sort through potential candidates for the now open supervisor position"

Theo gave her a curious look before getting up, picking up his chair and coming to sit by her side "Would you like so assistance? For there is only so much of that tediously dull paperwork I can take in one sitting, so I could use a break."

"Sure, if you want to help, I'm sure a second set of opinions would be helpful"

"Naturally~" he grinned shuffling closer to her "So how many potential candidates are there?"

"Seven, but three of them can be counted out immediately due to their lack of the necessary requirements, having show little development over their time working in this department." Ivory started pointing out the 3 files that had been pushed to the corner of the desk "The numbers are yet again diminished at closer inspection, since in my professional opinion, this candidate doesn't have the necessary emotion capabilities needed for such a position."

"May I have a look?" Theo asked, holding out a hand for the file, trying his best to remain dignified even though seeing Ivory in manager mode was quite something... he was torn between getting very, and somewhat patronizingly, proud or laughing himself off the chair at how adorable her being serious was.

"Sure" Ivory nodded before handing him the file

He quickly skimmed the file, finding Ivory was quite right, it had been reported that the female in question had countlessly given poor judgements after getting too emotionally involved in the individuals cinematic record.

"After excluding her, the choices are far more tight... these three are all fairness qualified, but they have a diverse range of strengths, and naturally would bring very different things to the role." Ivory mused as she spread the last 3 files in front on her "Right first we have Miss Ferguson, the youngest of the candidates, she's known to be quite the character, with a warm and bubbly personality and excellent people skills. Although she has a somewhat over enthusiastic approach to things, when it comes to business she has a very level head, and tends makes genuine and good decisions. Then we have Mister Spencer, who is known to be a very bold and sometimes brash individual, with a sharp mind and a knack for being able to think on his feet. He likes to do things his own way, which is far enough in some situation, initiative can be very important, but he has been known to discard orders because of it, and is bound to be problematic in the long run. And Finally we have Mister Crane, or William 2.0 as most around here have not so fondly nicknamed him. From that, you can most likely gather he is never going to be voted the personality of the year award, he is a lot like the original, very business minded, stern and no nonsense. My biggest issue with this finally one is that he shows very little interest in his fellow reapers, so even if he is necessarily qualified my better judgement is tell me that it may be for the best to take him out of the equation."Ivory explained, pointing out the according file as she went through them,

"I would say to follow your better judgement on the last one, no matter how qualified he is, if he lacks even the most basic people skills he will not do well in any type of leadership role." Theo stated picking up the last file and putting it aside "Right now we are down to two, I would personally go with that first one, from what you tell me she has potential, even if she is a little immature, you'll find that most will grow into roles, and with the right encouragement she will develop into a decent leader over time."

"Exactly what I was thinking... but I thought it was only right to give Mister Spencer the time of day, for he isn't a bad guy as a whole, he just has some bad habits, and a somewhat unethical approach to his missions."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to deal with these issues while they are still fresh in mind?" Helena interjected thoughtfully looking up from her work

"Excellent idea, Hel... and I know exactly who..." Ivory mused throughtfully before smiling softly "when you've got a free moment, could you find me Connor Reeds contact number please"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Ivory just laughed "Oh believe me old Con-job is the perfect choice... plus if I'm not mistaken he still owes me a favour"

"Well alright, just let me finish this document I go hunt it down for you"

"Thanks Helena"

Helena, could you be a dear and go and make us some tea? I think it's about time we all had a break, and I don't about you pair but handling all this paperwork has made dead thirsty~" Theo mused

"Dear god man, I'd hate to think what you would do if you ever ran out of tea-" Ivory started just to have Theo's hand cover her mouth, muffling the rest of her sentence.

"Be do not even mentioned that frankly nightmarish situation... " Theo exclaimed over dramatically before placing his hand over his heart "my poor, little heart couldn't bear it..."

Helena chuckled "you'd probably start hyperventilating and need a lay down"

Ivory nipped his hand causing him to pull away quickly, "either that or just faint... so you would have to have a brown paper bag or a bucket of cold water with you just to even attempt such a thing"

"Hey, why am I getting ganged up on here?" Theo whined pouting slightly "and bad Ivory... not nice to bite~" he commanded flicking her nose

"I'll bite you again if you're not careful" Ivory warned rubbing her nose

"Anyway" Helena laughed, getting to her feet "I best go fetch the tea before this one, turns into a raisin, and I doubt that is a attractive trait in an partner. I'll leave you to your lovers quarrel" with that she left the room.

Theo didn't hesitate to climb onto Ivory's lap the minute Helena had disappeared from the room "So who's this Conner guy?" he asked, letting his head rest on the back of her chair either side her head

"Do I sense someone getting jealous?"

"No... I'm just curious, that's all" Theo justified with a somewhat see through nonchalant expression

"There is no need to be none the less, he's just a friend from my academy years, we meet in the training area, he was rather like me, you see, nothing special but determined to better himself, so we trained together and we've been friends ever since" Ivory explained

"Why did Helena seem so against contacting him?"

"Well, Connor has rather the reputation for being a tough nut, very strict and extremely sharp tongued... can come off as a bit of a bully at times."

"I see why she was concerned, not that I don't trust your judgement, but are you sure it is such a good idea?"

"Of course, I know Conner very well, and I think putting Greg into his company is exactly what he needs, to have some unquestionable leadership" she reasoned

"Well if your sure"

Ivory couldn't help but laugh at him, he was really rather adorable when he goes into concerned manager mode...

"What you laughing at, huh?"

"You, honey, just thinking how cute you are~"

"Just realising this? If so, that is rather depressing for you should know by now that I'm just plain adorable~" he chuckled softly before leaning in and softly kissing her lips.

Ivory wrapped her arms round his neck, returning the kiss "I am aware of that my big headed love, but I must admit that manager you is quite something else~"

"Hey I haven't got a big head..." he whined sticking out his bottom lip, "It's just how my hair sits~"

"Make all the excuse you want, fuzz ball, you are the only that just complimented yourself, like it should be common knowledge"

"Is it such a crime to want you to think I'm cute?"

"I already do, I was just saying that I'm liking the way you act in manager mode, it quite unlike your normal, crazy undertaker self. I really like being able to see this side in action" Ivory complimented softly stroking his cheek, watching as a light blush decorated his face.

"If we are making confessions, I feel it only necessary to say that I find myself extremely impressed with how you tackle being a manager... I'm proud of you m'dear~"

Which cued Ivory's turn to blush, her face burnt as the man she had idolized complimented her... for there was still part of her that saw him as she did back when she was in the academy. She hugged him close to her "you'll never know just how much it means to me to hear you say that, Theo..." she whispered warmly

"I mean it from the bottom of my heart, m'dear" he mused, hugging her back her back resting his head on her shoulder.


	22. Intervention of the Conner kind

Helena returned a short while later, her arrival announced by a amused giggle and the light clinking of cups on the tray she was carrying. "You pair really do make a cute couple" she mused happily as she slide the tray on the desk in front of them.

"You'll have to excuse him... he does have a obvious liking of clinging to me like a baby monkey" Ivory stated with a smile

"I just can't help it~ you are just so hugable m'dear~" Theo chuckled giving her a soft squeeze before sitting down on his chair beside her "Thank you for the tea, Helena~"

Helena grinned at them before handing over Connors number "you quite welcome Theo, I brought some cake up as well, just in case"

Theo got to his feet and gave Helena a hug "Why couldn't I have had such a wonderful and thoughtful assistant will I was in office~? Ivory is one lucky bugger to have such great staff~"

Helena blushed as she hugged back "You are very kind"

"You deserve it~ now let's enjoy your spoils over a nice friendly chat~" he mused warmly

"I just going to give Conner a quick call before I join you"

"Don't forget his expectations..." Helena reminded her, knowing full way the only reason Conner held any respect for Ivory was because of her no nonsense attitude that she had developed since Michael's death.

"I know" she replied with a thankful smile, before dialling Connors number, taking a deep breath before putting it to her ear waiting for an answer which came promptly to Ivory's relief "Afternoon Conner, I know you are terrible busy leaving the rest of us to do the hard and mind-numbing work, but I need you over here around this time yesterday, I know that is a bind but alas scratching your ass can wait several minutes, I'm sure" she stated bitterly, doing the best impression of her old demeaner that she could manage.

If it wasn't for the tone, Theo would have found what she said in general rather amusing, but that tone grated him... he loathed it the moment it surfaced.

Ivory's eyes widened before narrowing as she listened "No, that is no longer the case" she stated before pausing to listen "Now you listen here, you egotistical prat, that has never been, or will ever be the case, so I suggest you put that out your mind before I personally come over there and knock both you and that delusion into next century, am I making myself perfectly clear?" she hissed, no longer having to work so hard at keeping up appearance, his words thoroughly pissing her off. "Good, now I suggest you get your ass over here pronto" she ordered before hanging up and head butting the table...

"Ivory are you okay?" Helena asked placing a hand on her shoulder

"I would have appreciated a head up on the Conner thing before I had called him.."

"I honestly thought you knew"

"Unfortunately not..." Ivory stated with a shiver

"Care to fill me in?"

"Well it seems what I told you early was incorrect... apparently for the past decade or so we've had a casual... agreement if you will... of a more then friends stand point..." she explained trying her best not to say the proper term, since just thinking it made her feel nauseated... he was a good looking guy alright but just no...

"Basically she's had a when and where, casual physical agreement with him" Helena clarified

"I see" Theo breathed his face completely blank of expression, before getting to his feet

"Please don't leave..." left Ivory's lips in the panic...

Theo come to seat back on her lap "Why ever would I leave? I just need you to promise me two things, one; that whatever you had with him is in the past" he stated before taking a light grip on her chin "and two; that you never use that tone ever again... I hate the way it taints you... okay?"

Ivory nodded "I would never cheat on you, Theo... not in a million years, and I promise that tone is a thing of the past and after today you will never hear it again."

"Good, for you may not know this about me yet but I get very possessive... I'd hate to have to hurt him..." he stated in a rather matter of a fact tone that made it very hard to tell if he was or wasn't joking.

Ivory reached up stroking his cheek "Don't worry if he tries anything, he won't get away unscathed... I'll be sure to put him back into place."

His eyes started to shine with a dangerous glint "Believe you me, if he did try anything you wouldn't have the chance to... for no one touches you inappropriately in my presence without answering to me..."

Ivory throw her arms round him, hugging him, burying her face in his clothes... for the first time she actually felt the slightest bit scared of him... "Theo... that's enough... please just stop okay?" she murmured

All the malice drained round out of him as he hugged back, softly kissing her hair "I love you... I just want you to be mine Ivory... and the idea of another man trying to take you away, sickens me"

"I am yours Theo... heart, body and soul... there is no other I want then you, I swear" she replied hugging him close before looking up at him "I love you... not anyone else" she added kissing his cheek.

"Just say the word and I'll erase his finger prints... replacing them with mine..." he whispered softly as a slight seductive purr underlined his voice.

Ivory blushed as his words "tonight after we get away from here..." she breathed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is so important then, Ivory?" the new arrival stated as a tall, well built man stepped into the room, his facial features where distinct but attractive in that rugged way, his messy dark brown chin length hair was pushed back of his face. He was dressed in the usual reaper style, smart but without the tie and gloves.

"I have a reaper on the squad that is in need of some good old undeniable guidance, and I believe that you are just the man for the job"

"What's in it for me?"

"A decent subordinate... the warm fuzzy feeling that comes from teach the little ones how to be good little boys and girls... like I know what motivates that strange little mind of yours"

"How about you reconsider my offer and I'll think about it"

"I think not Mr Reed, for you see I am no longer available" Ivory replied shooting him down in a matter of seconds

"Then you have no deal... I'm not interested"

"Don't make me resort to blackmail, Connor, for even though it proves time and again to be very effective, it isn't a very pleasing tactic" Ivory warned tactfully, giving him an stern over the glasses look, that could bet Will's down to the ground.

"And what do you have that is sufficient to make me change my mind?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out after you official get charged for it"

"Your bluffing, Ivory, you have nothing at all" Conner stated before shoving her shoulder into the back of the chair

"I suggest, you back off and keep your hands to yourself" Theo started as he stepped into view as he leant on the back of Ivory's chair

"Well if it isn't the legendary Mr Warren... isn't this a pleasant surprise? Must be a dream come true to have your idol in your office with you... not only that but defending you as well"

"I suggest you cut out the smart ass comments, for I have never had much time for smart asses" Theo warned

"And I've never had much time for idols, so I suggest you mind your own business... grandpa... go off and do whatever decrepit old retired reapers do... and let us youngsters deal with the important stuff."

Theo simply grinned before rushing over, taking hold of Connor's arms locking them behind him and slamming his head into the desk "And I suggest you learn some respect, little boy, otherwise I will personally teach you some manners"

"You should know by now Connor, I do not lie or bluff about such things, and believe me, I have enough on you to have you in a cell faster then you can comprehend, so make up your mind Connor, are you in or out, before my already thinning patience runs out." Ivory started coldly

"How about go fuck yourselves, like hell I'm helping either of you..."

"Fine, blackmail it is... Helena please call the elders and tell them I have some pretty interesting information about Supervisor Conner Reed..."

"Yes Ivory"

"Wait... fine I'll do it..." Connor growled

"That wasn't that hard now was it" Ivory mused, picking up Gregory Spencer's file, throwing it over to just next to his head "now get out of my office... and for the record, Mr Warren will always be ten times the reaper you are Connor, no matter how long you stay around for, so I suggest you learn when it's time to shut your mouth."

Theo let him up without another word, watching closely as Connor snatched up the file and turned to leave.

"This means we are even Ivory, so I suggest you do not call on me again" Connor stated bitterly

"We will never be even Connor... I saved your life, so your are indebted to me until the day you repay the favour or you die"

"Fine" he growled "but do not contact me again unless it is a emergency, for I refuse to be your little pet dog that you assume will come running whenever you whistle, any longer"

Ivory's eyes narrowed "Oh believe me Supervisor Reed, I will not contact you again unless I need too. There is only so much of you I can stand in any period of time" she hissed venomously

"I remember the time when you enjoyed my company"

"I remember a time when I had a family, when my brother was everything to me, and when my little sister didn't hate me so much that she transferred to another continent so she didn't have to see me. And another when we shared a mutual respect... when you wouldn't have ever even consider insulting me. Things and people change Connor."

"I respected the strong woman that once sat where only a weak copy remains. I no longer fear you Ivory, I doubt you can even follow through with your threats anymore... weakling..." he retorted bitterly with a snide smirk.

"Dare you to call me that again..." Ivory growled her eyes narrowing "They will always be a different in the type of strength each of us has, my scars may always ache, but that will never deter me from doing what I feel is right. No matter the hurdle I will over come it, not only for my own sake but the ones I keep in my company, I refuse to allow anyone else go though what I have. I will find these bastards, and bring them to their knees, using no more force then two people that I would trust with my life, I will get them back for the lives they took and make sure that it is, once again, safe for our race to do their jobs. I will not surrender. I will not back down. And I will fight for it until the last breath leaves my lungs, for I would sooner die on my feet then live on my knees!" she declared sternly, slamming her palms on her desk, her eyes glowing silver, her appearance starting to shift once more, her hair shorting to just below her shoulder blades, done in a short plait on the left with a chin length loss front, with the left side held back with a sliver leaf clip. Her clothing turning into a long, open collar blouse, black trousers tucked into black laced boots. Her trench turned a dark red, the pattern fading to back, one of the sleeves disappeared, revealing a rolled up sleeves to her shirt and a leather arm brace that started just below her elbow and ended just before her knuckles "I swear this on the ancient name of the Summer's clan"

"It's about fucking time Ivory!" Conner stated with a self satisfied smirk,

"Has someone been playing mind games with me Con job?"

"You underestimated me then. I heard you wasn't quite yourself, so I took it upon myself to snap you out of it, knowing full well that pissing you off would be the quickest and simplest way to do it. And if it wasn't for your newly acquired guardian, my job was far easier then I first anticipated..." Connor explained, gloating ever so slightly about his accomplishment.

"You crafty son of a bitch!" Ivory exclaimed

"I know ya love it really..." Connor stated with a wink " And for the record what I said in the asshole character, I didn't mean it in the slightest, I'll always be there for you Ivy, no matter what, so if you ever need back up just give us a yell" he reassured placing a hand on her shoulder before turning to leave.

"Thanks Con, I really do appreciate it"

"Any time, boss lady" he grinned, teasingly saluting her and disappearing out into the main office.

Ivory just rolled her eyes, sighing lightly before standing up straight and walking over to the window looking out into the reaper realm.

"Why don't you call it a day Lil*? The rest of this can wait until tomorrow morning"

"As long as you do the same Hel, you deserve a break as much as I do"

"Alright, I promise I'll leave when you do"

"Good"

"Come and get your tea honey" Theo bid softly, pushing everything that was current occupying his mind for the time being "We'll go home after this"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:**

*** fun fact: Lil is short for Lillian which is Ivory's middle name~ very few reapers know this, and therefore it is significant. It just so happens that Helena is actually an old friend of Ivory, not quite as close as Ebony but still pretty close.**

**hope you enjoyed the chapter~ do review with your opinions~**


	23. Lunatic in the Tinfoil

**I present to you dearest readers, an extra long chapter to celebrate the second anniversary of the creation of this story~ which was on the 6th June~**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX x**

Theo followed Ivory out the office, letting her lead him to her apartment, both walking in silence leaving everything that needed to be said until they entered the privacy of Ivory's living quarters.

The moment Ivory closed the door Theo turned to her "I know you've had to deal with a lot today... but you know I'm here for you, don't you?"

"I know, my love" Ivory reassured stroking his cheek before taking his hand and leading him to sit down in living room, curling up by his side resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I guess with everything that has gone on today, my minds getting away from me..." Ivory mused rather vaguely,

"Would you like to talk about it? Might help to share to what's on your mind"

"I rather not..." she grumbled "I would rather just put it all out of my mind, and just relax and enjoy some time with you" she stated cuddling up to his side.

He wrapped his arm round her, "No matter how flattering that is, maybe it would be better to get all this off your chest" he mused pulling her onto her onto his lap,

"You really are the strangest man I've ever met, you are aware that you are giving up bedroom time to talk? I may not have all that experience in this matter, but as far as I know, that doesn't happen"

"believe or not that's not all I think about, plus it hasn't been all that long since last time"

"Who you been getting it off with?"

"Who do you think~?" he hinted wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"You mean..?" she exclaimed as the penny dropped "... that is pretty messed up"

Theo shrugged "What can I say, a lot of women just have that morbid streak"

"Even though you look like a feral hedgehog most the time?"

"That's cruel..."

"Of course you make a cute feral hedgehog, but still that is just strange... how someone could do that, is beyond me..."

"What because it's me or for payment purposes?"

"For payment of course, I see no issue with wanting to sleep with you, apart from in regards of the future... you are my attractive feral hedgehog from now on~ so that form of payment is no longer available to the grieving tartlets" she stated, hugging him to her possessively

He chuckled softly "you have no reason to worry, I would never do such a thing to you, my love, you are the only woman what will be seen the inside of my two person coffin~"

"Two person coffin? That is one major kink you have there, teddy..." she mused raising an eyebrow "... either that or just a extreme obsession with your work"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, m'dear~" he grinned, kissing her as she moved to answer him, stealing her reply with a soft, tender kiss. "Right you've put it off for long enough, now spill"

"I don't want too" she replied, burying her face in his clothes,

"Come on love, please, I hate seeing you upset without knowing why, or what I could do to ease your misery" he whispered down her ear, softly playing with her hair

Ivory turned her head to the side, pressing the side of her head to his chest "All my past mistakes have to have come to haunt me, as my heart has seem to have defrosted completely, the ache returns, the misery of all that has happened is hitting home hard." she mused softly, as she listened to his heart.

"You don't have to deal with this alone, I'll always be here for you m'dear, whenever you need to talk" he held her closely, resting his cheek on the top of her head "A heart is a heavy burden but it can be lightened if you have someone willing to help you hold it"

"I already owe you so much... I don't want to burden you with more"

Theo took a light hold of her chin, tilting it up so their eyes met "I would never even begin to consider you a burden, I love you with all my scarred, and wrinkly old heart" he corrected, gently stroking her cheek "Like I said earlier, I want to be the one you rely on, the one to wipe your tears, to make you laugh and smile whenever you're feeling down, to calm you when your angry, to warm you when your cold and to love you for the rest of our time on this plane of being" he cooed sweetly, offering her a soft smile.

The soft loving shine in his eyes, mixed with his words made her want to cry, it wasn't until he wipe away her tears did she realised that she was actually crying at that point, she lost herself in the warmth of his eyes. The feel of his touch brought her back to reality, her hands moving to caress his face, tenderly following the lines of his face "There is no amount of time that I could be with you that will ever be enough..."she breathed so softly it was barely audible.

He's smile grew at her words "I guess we will just have to settle with what we can get love" he purred down her ear

"I suppose so..." she mumbled, blushing lightly as she leant back, hunting under her shirt for a certain necklace, pulling it off over her head and slipping it over his "Let this serve as a promise that no matter what happens, I will always return... no matter the distance we found between us"

Theo ran his fingers round the long gold chain to find a simple but beautiful gold ring a line of modestly sized diamonds, "there is no need to give me this, honey, I have complete faith that you will..."

She placed a hand on it, stopping him pulling the necklace off "I want you to have it, so I know that there will always be something of mine with you... so if things ever take a turn for the worse, and there doesn't seem to be an end in sight, that you still have something to hold on to" she admitted sadly,

He took the ring in his grasp "Thank you, I just wish I could repay it, but I have never been one to collect such things..." he mused, when he got an idea, pulling out a small knife and finding one of his plaits in the back of his hair and cutting it off...

Ivory raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?" she asked

"You'll see, give me your wrist, love" he replied, lightly taking her wrist after she offered it him, wrapping the long plait round a few times and tying it off "There..."

She lightly stroked the hair, feeling the soft, silky silver braided strands, it was a strange sentiment but almost a perfect return gift, it even had his natural scent... it was special...

_Flashback_

_Ivory watched as her mother carefully cut a small part of her hair off, placing it on the desk in front of her, fix the strands together and plait it..._

"_Dam... what is mummy doing?" she asked her big brother who came up beside her_

"_She's making a special gift for our dad"_

"_Why?"_

"_To show him that she loves him, so she is making a special bracelet made out of her own hair... it's something grown ups do when they care about someone very much, and wants to stay with them forever and ever"_

"_forever and ever" she repeated with wide eyes "that's a really long time... can someone really love someone else for that long?"_

"_Of course, little ivy, when you find someone very special, someone you love more then anything else, you may even find that forever isn't long enough for you to stay by their side and love them" Damien replied before ruffling her hair _

"_How can forever not be long enough... forever is like five hundred zillion years!" she exclaimed throwing her arm wide... _

_A light chuckled could be heard from inside their parents bedroom, as their mother had over heard their conversation "come on in, my little ones"she called softly, stopping what she was doing and turning to them, her mother picking up and sitting Ivory on her lap"you see, little ivy, when you find that person that truly makes you happy, makes your heart beat really fast, and butterflies start to flutter in the pit of your tummy... time will seem like nothing as long as you stay by his side, so you could spend five hundred zillion years with him and it could seem like only a few moments." her mother explained as simply as she could._

"_So does mummy want to spend forever with daddy?"_

_Her mother smiled softly at her, nodding "yes little one, I want to spend forever with you're daddy for I love him very much" lifting her hand showing off her wedding ring "when I married your daddy we promised each other nothing less then forever and a day."_

"_What is love mummy?"_

"_Ever the curious little one" her mother chuckled "love is a very complex thing, it's hard to describe all that it truly is, it's a mystery. It comes in many shapes and forms, for example the love you have for your brother Damien, is different to the love I share with your daddy. Not to loves are the same, and you can't control why you fall in love with... but you will know if you have, you will feel in deep in here" her mother explained, pointed to the middle of Ivory's tiny chest._

"_Wow... that is really com-plic-ate-d" she stated working hard to get her tongue round 'complicated' tripping over it a little, causing her mother and brother to laugh._

"_Yes it is, Ivy, but being in love is the best feeling in the world, so don't be afraid when you find someone that can't be without... if they love you too, they will be there through the good and the bad... understand?"_

_Ivory shook her head "Not really" she admitted timidly_

"_You will when you grow up"_

"_but I don't wanna stop loving you..." she murmured pulling a sad face..._

"_Aww Ivy, you have nothing to fear, you can love more then one thing at a time... many love much more the just the one thing" her mother corrected with a smile, giving her a hug, "There is no reason to be pulling that face, you'll always love us, as we do you, won't we Damien?" she reassured patting the small child's back._

"_Yep" Damien replied with a smile_

_End of flashback_

She crashed back to reality, to find Theo lightly shook her shoulders, calling her name, as she just sat there staring down at the silver plait...

"Ivory, that's wrong?"

"Had a flashback..." she breathed, tears rolling down her face

Theo reached out, cupping her face and gently stroking away "Why do I find myself looking into such sad eyes once more?" he asked softly

"I remembered talking to my mom, the first time I ever asked about love... I was around 5 or 6... Damien was there as well... she explained all about it's complexities and differences..."

"There is nothing wrong with missing them, love"

"It's been eating away at the back of my mind, ever since my more sentiment memories started to return, something seemed to fix itself... something that part of me wished could just remain broken... my emotions reawakened. All the things I locked away in a darkest, deepest part of my mind, have come back, striking back with vengeance, a hundred years hit hard... it hurts so damn much..." she admitted placing a hand over her heart, "I tried to act normally, but after what happened with Thomas's wife, all I wanted was to curl up somewhere and cry... something I haven't want to do since Michael died..."

Theo pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair "We'll get through this together, let me help with you, shoulder your burden..." he cooed softly, kissing her hair "please let me... I love you and I don't know what I can do to make you smile any longer... and that pains me"

"Just be you... sweet, loving and crazy you..." she murmured, placing her hand to his face, before nuzzling his neck "I think I'm coming to realise something, a frighteningly real fact I can't seem to deny, that no matter how much I try to struggle my way through, trying to convince myself that this somehow makes me stronger... I need you."

"Kimi" he whispered, gently stroking her cheek, down her jaw and neck

"I know now that needing you isn't wrong at all, but the only right thing there is about this twisted situation" she finished, taking in a lungful of his spicy scent, before looking up at him, resting her forehead on his.

"There is no need to be afraid, I'll promise, I'll do everything I can, to heal your heart and soul" he cooed warmly, rubbing his nose on hers,

"Love you, my lunatic"

"I love you too, my beautiful Ivory" he whispered, tenderly kissing her lips

Ivory sighed deeply "Have you ever wished you could go back and do something over?" she asked thoughtfully

"So many times I've actually lost count" he replied bitterly, a strange dark cloud creeping over him "I've made so many mistakes in my long life, there are many things that I am ashamed to say that I have said and done"

"Seems like we could both use that power, for even though my life has been short compared to yours, and our experiences differ in ways I probably couldn't even imagine... but still I think we can both understand what it means to be truly ashamed of ones past." she mused softly stroking the natural lines of his face. "I would erase the last 100 years if I could...

"What truly happened between Michaels passing and our fateful meeting?"

"I was foolish enough to think that switching off my emotions was a good idea, sure it did get rid of my pain... but it also turned me cold, heartless and unforgiving. I may have been able to raise up in the ranks that way but it left me with a reputation that will for the rest of my reaper career have me known as the Ice queen" she admitted sadly as she cuddled up to him, resting her head in the curve of his neck "I pushed away and shut everyone I cared about, watching as one by one they turned away and left. I was feared by all my colleagues and subordinates, people would actually back away from me, to avoid my corrosive and frosty words... my cold stare and frigid behaviour."

He sat quietly just letting her talk, as he did nothing more then hold her close and gently stroke her hair reassuring... if he was honest he couldn't quite believing what he was hearing, but he could tell she was telling the truth from the emotion wrapped around her words. He could hear her pain, misery, longing and guilt... making his heart ache, as he arms unconsciously tightened around her.

"My whole world was become that empty world that haunted my dreams... deep down wishing for someone to shatter this life and bring back the warmth... something I thought would never happen, since I doubted anyone cared enough to try." she continued apprehensive "but then I found... was found by you... sweet, wonderful and loving you" she nuzzled his neck.

"I will never allow you to go back to that place... I forever serve to be your lunatic in tin foil... plastic sword and all" he whispered softly "I promise to help you vanquish your demons~"

She moved to affectionately nuzzle and press his lips against his jaw, "I don't want to be any place where I can not feel you presence in some kind of way... I don't want to feel that bitter nip any longer..."

Theo shivered slightly at her attentions, before taking her wrist, lifting the plait "as long as this is on your wrist, I will always be with you... no matter what... forever is what I'm offering"

With a flash of the memory she uttered "forever and a day..."

"Forever and a day?" he repeated mulling it over "I like that... I will love you forever and a day..."

Sitting up, she faced him with a soft smile on her face "you really are too good to be true..."

"And you haven't even had the whole experience yet... I must be doing something right" he purred playfully, before laying her down on the sofa, softly kissing her forehead, between her eyes, nose and chin, teasingly missing her lips out.

"Now, now, don't go getting a inflated ego Teddy, I prefer if you don't go floating off like a helium balloon just I'm starting to need you..." she teased, grabbing his tie, pulling him closer and passionately kissing him, her free hand slipping into his hair.

He smiled against her lips as he kissed back, licking her bottom lip for permission to deepen the kiss... receiving it mere moments later... he explored every inch of her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste as her tongue playfully interacted with his own.

They broke breathlessly, as their eyes met sharing a certain look, silently agreeing on what they both wanted... Theo lent into her, as he loosed her tie, opening her shirt collar and starting to kiss her neck, smiling to himself as she shuddered moving her head to give him better access...

Waking up the next day, enclosed in warmth, she sleepily snuggled up to the source of the heat, cuddling close to it... just to have it start to shake... "hey... cushions don't wobble!" she exclaimed as cute and sleepily sound as she could muster, playfully slapping the wiggle form pillow.

"Sorry it seems I'm failing my role as a human pillow... how ever will I live with myself after committing such a crime..." Theo chuckled softly...

Ivory looked up at him and smiled "you should be thankful you are so cute... otherwise I may have to fire you..." she teased poking his nose

"Oh I am love, and I remain that way every time I get to wake up with this pretty woman in my bed, presumably deliciously naked as she is now but I think I can settle with a few items of clothing being in attendance if I must..." he purred down her ear, before softly kissing her neck.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep such a nice, firm, sweet talking cushion around to keep me warm..." she mused, kissing his lips, and snuggling up against and resting her head in the curve of his neck "I can so get used to waking up like this, laying next to the possibly sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on, with the warmest, sweetest and most loving heart I ever had in my possession"

Theo blushed lightly at her compliment... "Whatever did I do to deserve you... my beautiful, intelligent, loving Ivory?" he whispered softly

"Obviously someone decided it was about time to put your wonderful heart to work... and I was just lucky enough to be the one you ended up receiving." she cooed, gently playing with his hair, especial his little plait at the front, using it to lightly draw patterns on his chest.

"Every word that leaves you sweet lip seems only to make it hard to summon the willpower to get up and getting ready for another day of annoyingly tedious paperwork when it seems far more appealing just to while away the day, talking to you, making love to you and resting in your arms" he mused, holding her close as he nuzzled her hair.

"No matter how appealing that sounds, I'm afraid, I'm going to have to rain check that for another time, I need to get all the loose ties tied, if we have any hope of being ready for tomorrow when Ebony's and my replacements come." Ivory reasoned, kissing his lips softly "but I promise after all this is cleared up, we will revisit that delightful idea okay?"

"Why must I spend my days life doing what's right... instead of all the things I want to be doing... like making love to the woman I love" he grumbled, reluctantly forcing himself out of bed, quite unashamedly walking into the bathroom completely naked "and I am so keeping you to that promise" he stated pointedly before closing the door behind him.


	24. No Kiss and Tell Policy

**Hello there all my lovely readers~ first off I apologize for my absence, I've been suffering from writers block for such a terribly long time, it's took me a while to get back into the swing of things, so sorry for making you wait for the long awaited 24th chapter~**

**Secondly, as you may have noticed the story has been based around the reaper realm for quite awhile, but don't worry I have only one or two chapters left in there before we jump back into the main plot, and the nail biting action, suspense and all those lovely cliff hangers~**

**Lastly, I would like to thank all my followers, watchers, alerts and reviewers for taking the time to read this and my other stories, I greatly appreciate everyone of you, and I hope against hope that you all continue to enjoy my stories and review with your thoughts~**

**Thanks again all~ Enjoy~**

**Luna~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hearing the shower start she gathered up a sheet round her, followed him into the bathroom, discarding the sheet and slipping in the shower behind him. "There is no need to get so wound up, love" she whispered as she gently rubbed his strong shoulders.

"I just want to able to enjoy having you back... before something else comes up and steals your attention away once more" he admitted bitterly as he leant forward pressing his palms against the wall either side of the shower.

Wrapping her arms loosely round his slim waist, her rested her cheek on his back "We promised forever didn't we? Just relax, so we get distracted for a while, I'm sure we will make up for it... for I'm going no where, my love..." she reassured softly, kissing his back tenderly.

"If just feels like that if I so much as blink for too long you will disappear..." he muttered honestly his hands balling into fist against the wall.

"Theo..." she lovingly breathed his name down "only a fool would ever let you slip through their fingers... I may have done a lot of stupid things my life, but there is no way I'm going to let such a huge blunder, such as not going through with our promise, join that list."

He silently turned, pulling her into his arms "Neither will I..." he breathed, stroking her hair of her face and softly kissing her lips "I could never let the best that I had going for me in centuries, slip through my fingers... but I have this feeling that something is going to take you away from me..."

Ivory returned the tender kiss, before softly pressing her lips to his neck "So let's just take our time and enjoy each other until that comes..." she suggested, nuzzling his shoulder "love, nothing could keep me away for too long, I promise, if that ever happens I will do whatever it takes to come back to you" she reassured.

Holding her to him, resting one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, he kissed her hair "I love you... my angel in disguise" he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking in the office together, both Ivory and Theo found it rather hard to keep completely separate, suppressing the want to hold hands... so they ended up several steps apart, looking as convincingly nonchalant as they both headed towards Ivory's office.

Where Helen was waiting patiently with a knowing smile pasted on her face "So did you too love birds have a good evening?" she inquired teasingly as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No offence Hel, but that sits firmly in the 'none of your business' tray" Ivory replied simply.

"Oh come on... it's not like I'm asking you for all the..." she quite shamelessly looked Theo over again "yummy details... although it's been a while, so maybe if you would be so kind, a few details would be appreciated"

"No matter how much I find your interest flattering, I'm included to agree with Ivory... since I doubt if I disagree that she'll get mad at me and refuse to surrender herself to me tonight as well" Theo admitted, earning him a thwack round the back of his head of Ivory.

"My... my, ain't you just the frisky hedgehog" Helena chuckled softly "Well since that answers my question, I'll get to work... and just in case your wondering, this subject is only being postponed until lunch."

"When you will get no more answers. I do not kiss and tell Hel, I find it extremely tacky and not at all appealing" Ivory stated getting straight to the point, shooting Helena down before she got too carried away, the damn woman was like a dog with a bone with things like this.

"Spoil sport" Helena grumbled, before moodily going back to work... "Anyway, don't forget that you have to appoint the new supervisor this morning."

"I am aware Hel, but thank you for the reminder" Ivory replied, sitting down behind her desk, pulling out her glasses slipping them on, "and no you can't quit, for one I will not allow you, and two, do you really think you are going to get a better deal then I supply? Plus if you want explicate details of such encounters, I'm sure Grell or more of his 'gal pals' would be more then willing to provide you with all the shameless details, that your heart desires." she mused knowingly as she rearranged her papers...

"I suppose not..." Helena grumbled "Like I could stomach details that swiftly move away from desirable to out right sicking, and nightmarish" she added shuddering lightly

"Anyway, Helena, you wouldn't know if my paperwork been delivered yet, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, it arrived around half an hour ago, I have it right here... so idiot left it laying around outside in the main office" she replied thoughtfully, raising to her feet and carrying a considerably large stack of leafs of paper, making Theo groan lightly at just the sight of it.

"Looks like you got a fun day ahead of you, love" Ivory chuckled softly, grinning up at him as he slumped into his chair and fished his glasses out of the top draw of his temporary desk.

"I don't know what your laughing about you have to tutor a reaper with the attention span of a squirrel the proper procedure on dealing with a supervisors paperwork."

"May isn't that bad when it comes to work, she is quite the mild mannered profession... it's just the rest of the time that she's like a squirrel on caffeine."

"Well there are ear plugs and a brown paper bag in the top of my top drawer just in case..." Helena hinted, smiling as though she knew something that was current evaded Ivory.

Tilted her head, Ivory cast her a puzzled look...

"Just trust me when I have the feeling that we will be needed them when you pass on the good news, if not before then..."

"Very well..." she replied shrugging it off, "could you send her a memo to a one to one meeting in her directly after lunch, so I can deal with these stacks of joy before hand."

Helena nodded firmly "No problem, I'll right on it" she bid before remembering something "Oh yea, I received a memo from the weapon department yesterday morning, reminding you that your new weapons are ready to be collected, at your earliest convenience"

An giant grin stretched across Ivory's face at Helena's words "Excellent, I completely forgot about that upgrade, I'll have to pick up those bad boys at lunch..." she mused looking greatly amused "oh I can't wait to see Steven's face when he sees these 5 foot long, razor sharp monstrosities... that's another thing could you give him a call see if he's free around 5 for a little sparing session, and please don't forget to send word to Ebony, she would kill me if she missed the opportunity to spar with dear old Stevie."

"I'll put it down on the to do list, boss... and do go easy on the poor old bloke" Helena chuckled softly

Ivory raised an eyebrow "You are kidding right? That 'poor old bloke' very nearly took off my head last time we spared... for a grumbly old bugger, he sure can still wield a weapon"

"You're still going to that old moaner for training? I would have thought he would have retired years ago..." Theo chuckled softly

"What can I say, the man can fight better then anyone I have ever met, he is an excellent teacher, so why give up on a good thing? I don't think he'll ever retire unless he is forced into it... no matter how much he moans about you can really tell he loves his work."

Theo looked over at her with a odd little glimmer of pleasure in his eyes "he is really quite something... and it quite admirable that you still go back to see him even after you had finished your initial training, most reapers just take those basic skills and just get on with it." he mused warmly, giving her a look that made bush deeply as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered around like mad "So have you managed to defeat him yet?"

Having to take a few moments to compose herself "I have always felt there was so much more then he could teach me, and I just can't help but want to find out just how he does the things he demonstrates to impress the newbies." she admitted averting her eyes "not yet... but I can just about draw with him."

"I can remember going academy with him, seeing all that natural talent flow out of him as he practised his art, still sends a shiver down my spine, reapers like him do not emerge often. It was a true privilege to be there to witness such a genius at work... the day that he finally expires with be a extremely tragic day for all of reaper kind."

Yet again he had pulled something out of his hat that knocked her off her feet, naturally it was figurative in this case, a genuine flash of the what was under all that hair and fabric... his beautiful soul. She could tell even Helena was captivated by this, who sat watching Theo with her head resting on her hands, Ivory could practically see the little love hearts that were coming of the enthralled assistant.

"You really are so much more then what is said about you in the books..." Helena mused dreamily

"That has to be the first time I've ever heard you speak positively about your time here... I would really like to hear more about it... since it's rather unfair how much you know about me to how little I know about your past." Ivory stated warmly with a soft smile, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at Helena.

"All you have to do is ask, I do not intend to keep secrets, especially from you love~" Theo mused with a soft smile before turning to Helena "Naturally, the superiors only ever really acknowledged my achievements as acceptable, since we never really saw eye to eye, especially after I told them where to go after they tried to tell me how I should conduct myself."

"I wouldn't expect less" Ivory grinned at him,

Taking a break from the paperwork, winding her wrist back and forth, flexing her fingers to get rid of cramp in her hand... taking the time to check on mirage, who she hadn't seen since yesterday. Checking all the little fluff-ball's favourite hiding places, but not finding her anywhere...

"Hel, have you seen mirage today?" Ivory asked, receiving a shake of the head in reply, she got up, going to check the little buggers food supply, just in case she got locked in there by accident while getting a snack. Just to find her laying on her back on one of the shelves, with a giant pot belly... her stomach being twice it's normal size, making her look like a slightly deflated ball with legs, a head and a tail... "Mirage..." she groaned , rubbing her temples.

'What? You locked me in here with all this yummy wood... I just couldn't help myself...' Mirage squeaked inside Ivory's head as she tried to move, but ending up just wobbling a bit, looking like she had eaten a whole turtle.

"What am I going to do with you..." she sighed, stroking the firefox's belly,

'love me, stroke me, never leave me... pick me up... and scratch my nose...'

Ivory scooped up mirage, laying the not so small mirage in her arms "I do love you, you silly little fluff ball... just wish you wouldn't do this, you could make yourself sick doing silly things like this" she stated looking worried, as she scratched the little black fox's nose.

'I'm sorry eve~' she murmured looking up with sad eyes

"It's okay..." Ivory grumbled taking her back into the office, softly stroking her head "but you just have to learn how to control yourself around food, otherwise you are really going to suffer, at lunch you and me are going for run to work some of this wood off."

'But... I don't want to run..." she whined softly

"You have no choice, for I am not carrying you round for the next week as you digest that small mountain of cherry wood that you stuffed yourself with, so unless you feel like being stuck on your ass until you slim down enough to get back on your feet, you are coming running with me."

'Okay' the fox's little voice groaned in the back of Ivory's head.

"Finally finished~" Theo declared happily before slumping back in his chair, resting his head on the top of it, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I hate paper work..." Ivory exclaimed in return slumping on the desk, lightly banging her forehead on the wood

"Helena... I think we need 250ml of tea, stat..." Theo chuckled

The woman in question nodded, "Right on it, Sir" she laughed, teasingly saluting him before disappearing out the room.

Theo rose to his feet, "I do believe I may have to use mouth to mouth on this one~" he purred, loudly enough for Ivory to hear, who intentionally didn't reply, "no response huh? Hmm I best hurry then~" he added before gently pushing her back into her chair, climbing on her lap, and pressing his lips to hers, leaving a soft kiss...

Her arms snaked round him "nope... that won't do..." she breathed, pulling him in for a tender but passionate kiss, their tongues playfully exchanging light touches...

They broke as Theo smiled "It's good to see that you are back in the realm of the overworked dead..." he chuckled softly, caressing her face with his fingertips, leaning into her "Well, now we have found that mouth to mouth works, how about a little mouth to neck?" he breathed seductively down her ear.

"My, my, Mr Warren, must I sue you for sexual harassment?"

"Ah, but love, they only call it harassment when said attention is not wanted, and causes the victim discomfort"

"Oh drats, you have a point, what can I say your attention is hardly uncomfortable" Ivory muttered with mocking disappointed look "and you seem to be quite knowledgeable of sexual harassment clauses, should I be worried?"

Theo raised a eyebrow "Just hardly, well you are either underestimating me there or I'm obviously doing something wrong..." he mused sly, licking the shell of her ear. He moved back "nah, I was falsely accused of it a few centuries ago after I had to fire an assistant who was intentionally screwing up all my work, just because I ended the little fling I was having with her."

"Let me guess you used to be a love them and leaving them type?"

"A little yes. I admit I did have a lot of casual flings over my time here, they were all separate, I never cheated, I never forced... I liked them, but I never loved any of them." he reassured thoughtfully, "But I'm sure a pretty woman like you would know what it's like"

Shaking her head... "I've only been touched by three men, Michael, Connor and you... and I only went with Connor because I was starting to get far too tense and frustrated. I wasn't interested in contact back then be that physical or otherwise, Connor, unfortunately, just served a purpose..."

Theo nodded softly, deciding to turn that negative into a positive... "Well then, I consider myself lucky to find myself such a untainted beauty." he mused shuffling forward and pressing his body her hers resting his head on her shoulder.

"Well I suppose is an upside to you being so... experienced, you do what you do so well"

Theo grinned up at her "that's more like it~ Tell me, how well... did I rock your world?" he chuckled nuzzling neck

"Yea, Ivory, do tell did the horny hedgehog rock your world... was he better then Connor?" Helena interjected as she returned with a tray of tea.

"Hell will freeze over before I answer either of you..." Ivory stated sharply "and I'm going lunch..." she grumbled, slipping through the back of the chair, grabbing Mirage and disappearing through the window... walking down the side of the building.


	25. Dealing with superiority

After her run with, or more appropriately ride on the back of, mirage, she grabbed something to eat while the, once again, little fox napped in her pocket before going over to the weapons department to pick up her creations.

"I hear you have new upgrades for me, under the name of Ivory Summers"

"Y-yes... sorry about the delay, but the designs were truly intricate so they took longer then we first expected..." The poor boy behind the counter stuttered nervous as he fiddled with paperwork, trying to find where the weapons had been stored before scurrying away to get them.

"Not to worry, I knew they make take a good while longer then most upgrades, I did design them myself to my own personal needs and specifics"

"I seems that you are in the wrong department Miss Summers, those designs were extremely well done..." An older reaper dressed in a grey overall, interjected as he helped the younger man carry a long wooden box up to the counter, sliding it across to her "we could use a new designer... and if you truly designed these yourself, you would fit the bill quite splendidly"

"I'll be sure to bear that in mind if I ever get bored with dispatch" Ivory nodded clicking the locks open on the front of the box, a grin pulling at her lips as she saw her designs in reality...

"I do hope I did your designs justice"

"Oh believe me... you did much more then that, they are absolutely perfect!" she replied, smiling widely at him

"I'm glad" he smiled back, looking relieved

"Thank you so much, you truly are a master craftsman" Ivory bid politely, offering him a smile and a respectful bow before taking her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to her office, carefully carrying the long wooden at her side, silently sliding it into the space under her desk as Helena and Theo sat talking on the sofa in the corner.

"Finished sulking yet?" Helena inquired as the conversation came to a stand still, both watching Ivory...

Ivory sighed softly, replacing mirage on the table "I wasn't sulking, you pair seemed to require time to exchange thoughts, so I took the opportunity to gets some errands done" she mused nonchalantly,

"Whatever you say Ivory, more like we got you cornered so you fled before you had to answer our questions~" Helena corrected, draining the last of her tea

Rolling her eyes "don't make me rethink about letting you go..." Ivory grumbled, half heartedly threateningly,

The darker haired woman put her hands on her hips, cocking and eyebrow "Have the reasons for keeping me on become invalid since you listed them? Plus like you could afford to do that right now, you being especially thinly spread due to recent events."

"Alright, smart arse..."

Theo snook up behind her, snaking her arms round her waist "are you okay, hon?" he whispered softly, nuzzling her ear

"Just a little tired" she muttered softly, placing her hand over his...

"Why don't you have a rest on the sofa? Helena and I can handle things here for a while" he suggested softly, giving her a gently squeeze as he "and I apologise about earlier, we did kinda get a little carried away..."

"No I'll be okay... I'll just have a early night or something... I have far too much left to do, with the new appointment, and all this damn paperwork..." she replied turning in his arms, resting her head on his chest "just forget about it, it doesn't matter..." lowering her voice before adding "last night was great, and if you must know, you are the best I've ever had"

"Heard that~" Helena giggled, dancing back to her desk...

Theo chuckled softly "To be honest I was playing with you, but I have to admit it's never a bad thing to hear that I satisfied my sweet love" he admitted kissing her forehead "if you are sure, and don't worry I can give you a hand with the paperwork since I've already finished mine"

She smiled up at him, nuzzling his jaw affectionately "I know how much you despise paperwork, so I hardly expect you to do more then your quota, love, plus I fear that your help will only make me look bad since my humble work could compare to your superior..." she mused just to be silenced by a his forefinger being pressed to her lips.

"Don't" he whispered as a frown etched itself on his forehead "Please don't start treating me like that... treat me as your lover not your superior for that is all I want to truly be, my title may help me get the result I crave but to have you to start acting like that... I couldn't bare it"

Ivory gently took her hand, kissing his fingertips "I just want to flatter you, to repay you for all the kind words you keep throwing my way, but I see I attempted to do it in a fashion that only serve to upset you..." she mused sadly, pressing his hand to the side of her face "forgive me, my sweet love"

"You don't even have to ask, please just don't ever put yourself lower then me... we are equals, no matter what those obnoxious brown nosers say" he responded, burying his face in her clothing, deeply breathing in her scent and allow himself relax.

She gently stroked his hair, kissing his head "can you blame me? You come in with all your handsomeness exposed... when I'm used to extra fuzzy, sheepdog in the badly fitting dress... it was rather hard to not feel over whelmed, when confronted with the actuality of the somewhat unreal situation." she admitted a little too honestly.

Theo looked up, a light blush dusted across his cheeks as he stroked down her face with the back of his hand "this is real, my sweetheart, I love you... and nothing I going to change that, I want to be with you for as long as you want me..." he cooed with a soft smile, "And it's a robe... not a dress" he corrected, playfully poking her nose.

"Hate to interrupt this extra sweet squishy moment, but Ivory your half 1 appointment is waiting outside..."

"One minute..." Ivory called back, before turning her attention back to Theo "It is amazing none the less... I honestly never thought that I would find someone, who makes me feel like this... after what happened with Michael, but then you came along and swept me off my feet, with your adorable ways, lovable lunacy and fuzzy charm. " she cooed, tenderly kissing his lips "I don't ever want to be without you"

"I am glad that I was the one lucky enough to unfreeze your heart, love" he whispered, lightly nuzzling her ear before reluctantly letting go of her so she could go back to her business.

Ivory smiled and nodded at him, stealing a kiss before resuming her seat behind her desk "Well then lets get this over with" she mumbled under her breath "Helena, please let Miss Ferguson in" she signalled, bracing herself for the whirlwind that was May Ferguson, an extreme excitable woman who was a around a two decades younger then herself.

A few moments later Helena lead a youthful faced reaper in, who was wearing her usual cheerful smile pulling at her red lips, her blue flecked green eyes shining with joy. Her long red hair pulled into her usual bun, with the shorter bits resting either side of her pale, lightly freckled face.

Ivory warmly smiled at the approaching reaper, thankful that she was still reasonably calm, forgetting something fundamental important...

May's eyes widened as she realised who was currently perched on the edge of Manager Summers desk, she couldn't help herself, she freaked out... "Ohmigodyou'rehim!He'syou!Ican't believeit'sactuallyyourightnow!You'relikemyfreakingidol!" she exclaimed in one breath, diving at him, causing both Theo and herself to end up on the floor, May letting out a squeal as she hugged the now chuckling grey haired reaper legend.

Helena burst out laughing, with Ivory following her lead with a roll of her eyes, how could she have forgotten that May adored Theo even more then she herself did? Trying to contain her laughter she looked over the desk at still squeeing Miss Ferguson who was still hugging the crap out of her lover... and failing as Theo looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Miss Ferguson when you are quite finished squishing our guest, could you take a seat, we have much to discuss..." Ivory stated firmly enough to get her attention, without sounding in anyway intimidating, something she was still working on perfecting.

May quickly got to her feet, blushing "um... sorry, Manager Summer..." she mused, smiling sheepishly before taking her seat

Ivory waved it off "no problem, I just find myself terrible busy today, so I'm afraid I have little time to waste, so if you don't mind I would rather get started" she mused thoughtfully ruffling her papers as Theo slowly emerged, dusting himself off, fixing his hair and glasses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After explaining the situation, dealing with a another minor case of an extremely over whelmed, excited May, with Ivory finding herself the victim of this new squealing hug attack, before thankfully calming herself into business mode. Which Ivory took advantage of spending the next forty five minutes explaining the basic protocol that all supervisors have to follow, patiently answering any questions and enquires May had throughout the introduction.

Having set May up a two hour session of supervised paperwork tutorial, Ivory final managed to send the energetic junior reaper on her merry way to finish up the last day as a member of the low level reaping staff.

The moment the door clicked closed Ivory slumped on the desk, arms out either side of her head...

"Alright over there Lil?" Helena called over, with a light chuckle "does someone need a nana nap and a nice cup of tea?"

"God damn... how can anyone function at that speed? She is only just over two decades younger then I am and she makes me want to curl up under a fuzzy blanket and start to work on a beige cardigan..." Ivory replied with an exasperated sigh, lightly banging her head on the table, causing the older of the two females chuckle.

"Well if that is your chosen hobby, could you knit me a green scarf? It gets really cold in here in winter" She teased

"Go out and buy one then, you damn skinflint!" Ivory grumbled, turning her head "do I look like a knitwear out let?"

"Well you do have the white hair," Helena baited playfully with a mischievous grin.

Ivory sat up sticking out her tongue at Helena as she ran her fingers through her loose fringe, sighing...

"Talking of being bitten by the old fart bug, ashen seems mightily quiet..." She mused looking over at Theo, who seemed to be still furiously working on some paperwork, head down as he cranked out sheet after sheet in a matter of minutes. "You okay over there, Theo?"

He nodded briskly as he just carried on silently...

"Why do I have the feeling I should be worried that my lover has been seriously bitten by the stoic ass reaper bug?" Ivory mused, frowning lightly as she watched him work, with a mild touch of envy seeping into her thoughts.

"You mean other then the fact he is starting to look like the spokes person for workaholics anonymous?" Helena inquired looking rather bemused.

"And you pair are terribly quick to judge..." he replied adding the last sheet to the 6 inch high pile that he had been working on for the thirty five minutes, "so I slip into a few old habits now and then, it doesn't mean I'm going to rejoin the boring brigade any time soon, besides my motivation was perfectly selfish I assure you, I wanted my love to have a little free time to spend with me this afternoon~" he admitted, smiling over at Ivory.

Ivory got up quickly, walking over to him checking out the paper... finding it was indeed her paperwork, but more surprisingly in a almost perfect imitation of her handwriting and even the way she worded it... "you absolutely brilliant, gorgeous and resourceful man..." she gasp climbing on his lap and hugging him tightly "I could so kiss you right now!"

"I think that is my signal, to make myself scarce..." Helena mused, grabbing her coat and vanishing out the room.

He chuckled warmly as he hug back "honestly, and you was going to group me with those mindless paperwork monkeys" he stated simply, faking disappointment... before pulling her close and nuzzling her neck "hardly going to say no to a well deserved kiss off you, love" he purred, his hot breath playfully caressing her neck.

She lifted his head and took his lips, kissing him intensely as she slipped her hands through his silver mane...

The corners of his lips quirked as he kissed back, cupping her face tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss, his free arm snaking around her waist holding her to his firm chest, before breaking and placing a few more soft kisses on her lips. He smiled at her, as the hand that was previously resting on her cheek moved and snatched the two silver sticks that was holding her hair up, causing it to come tumbling down, letting his fingers run through her long white locks as he started to kissing her jaw.

"My, my Theodore, anyone would think you consider me one of your office floozies, you call when you're feeling frisky..." she teased, suppressing a shiver as he nipped her neck.

"Of course not, my love, you are special, I'm going to passionately take you over there on the coach, so I can really get up close and intimidate~" he purred, chuckling deeply, undoing the top buttons of her blouse

"I bet you say that the girls"

"Oh no, just most..." he mused playfully, kissing her collar bone "after all it's terribly tiring to be this continuously, and flawlessly charming all the time~"

Ivory smiled as she lent into his lips for a moment before getting up "yes, for everyone knows you are the ultimate ladies man, with your ever so flattering dress and manly heeled boots" she quipped, smirking over at him.

Theo growled lightly at her as a devilish glint started to shine in his eyes "oh you want to play, do you?" he purred before pouncing at her...


	26. Fights and Discoveries

**Dearest Readers~**

**I do hope you can forgive me for the long absence, with writers block and everything this chapter has been frustratingly difficult to complete, but considering it's Christmas tomorrow, I thought I'd give it another whack especially for the holidays~**

**Hope you enjoy reading it, and review~ love reading what you guys think~**

**Promise to have 27 up before New year~**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lightly poking his side, attempting to wake up the seemingly lightly dozing Theo, Ivory frowned lightly as she had to resort to shaking him to get any sort of response.

"5 more minutes..." he muttered, snuggling up to her neck, merely pretending so he didn't have to move, having slipped into a thoroughly relaxed and contented state after their private afternoon activities...

"Theo, it's quarter to five, we are supposed to be meeting ebony at Steven's training ground at five" she reminded him,

"I can't remember agreeing to that..." he mused, softly kissing her neck, before pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, looking down at her "are you planning out my days for me, now woman?" he asked in a mock offended tone.

"Damn straight, now get your ass back in those clothes, it's time to go"

He just lingered there, looking her form over with a seductive grin...

"Theo..." she grumbled

"Just enjoying the view~" he chuckled, stealing a kiss before getting up, covering her with their makeshift blanket, his trench coat, scooping up his slacks "Any further adjectives to add to my ass before it gets clothed once more?" wiggling lightly as he paused mid way during pulled them on.

"You mean other to inform you that your getting rather cheeky?"

"Well I thought that would be obvious, since they generally are there~"

Rolling her eyes lightly, "You have a lovely ass, Teddy... now stop fishing for comments and get it into gear"

"Right back at you, love" he purred back, doing up his belt and slipping in his newly recovered shirt over his shoulders "I must admit you wear that coat a lot better then my other office floozies~" he teased, earning him a cushion to the face.

"You cheat on me teddy, the only adjectives that will be pinned to your ass will be bruised and possibly crispy" she threatened playfully, pointing at him before searching for her clothes...

"Like I would give up what we have for some easy lay..." Theo replied sincerely, scooping up her clothes and placing them by her side laying a gentle kiss to her forehead before finishing getting dressed.

She smiled softly at him before quickly pulling on her own clothes, running a brush through her hair, pinning it back into place.

"Must you replace those loathsome sticks? You look so much better with you're hair down" he grumbled, pulling a face...

"Afraid so, love, I'm not entirely sure how this training match is going to go, and since I rather like my hair the way it is, they are a necessary precaution." she reasoned, stroking his cheek...

Theo wrapped his arms round her waist, "Just promise me that you'll be careful" he whispered, gently kissing the outer shell of her ear.

"I promise, and I swear as soon as the session is over the sticks are history, okay?" she bargained, turning her head and affectionately nuzzling his jaw.

"Good~" he mused, giving her a light squeeze before going to collect his coat off the sofa

"You ain't honestly going to wear that after what we did under it? Bet it smells absolutely vile..."

Theo gave it a sniff "It's smelt worse... small hint of odour la sweaty ass but mainly it smells like my gorgeous lover" he chuckled, slipping it on and happily smelling the collar.

"You strange... strange man..." Ivory mumbled softly, shaking her head.

Theo smirked at her "you know you love it~" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her, before leading her out the room.

Ivory and Theo caught up with Steven, Ebony and Helena inside the training grounds...

"You're five minutes late" Steven grumbled impatiently,

"Afraid that is my fault Stevie, Miss Summers was assisting me with something" Theo reasoned, grabbing the weary tutors attention.

Steven's eyes narrowed lightly "Why are you here, Theodore?" he inquired, with a hint of bemusement slipping into his voice.

"Just happen to be in the vicinity on business, and I heard that you were invited to blow the cobwebs off your blades, so I tagged along, maybe offer you some tips?" Theo retorted teasingly, a playful smirk pulling at his pale lips.

"You giving me tips, that'll be the day!" Steven exclaimed with derision, crossing his arms over his chest

Theo's grin widened "you've got mightily arrogant in your old age, friend," he chuckled, rubbing his chin.

"Zimmer frames at dusk~" Ebony interjected loudly with a laugh, causing Helena to burst out laughing.

Rolling her eyes, Ivory proceeded to slip off her coat throwing it over the nearby bench "When you pair decide to stop squabbling like a old married couple, can we perhaps get to the training session while the rest of us are still remotely young" Ivory interjected with a sigh.

"Easy there Ivy, the old farts may just turned round and whip you with their walking sticks" the black haired woman retorted, still giggling along with Helena.

Causing Theo to turn to face them, shaking his fist and saying "Why you, cheeky young whipper snappers" he called in a imitation old man's voice.

Ivory smiled at him, shaking her head fondly...

"Well then Miss Summers, draw your weapon and lets get started" Steven rebuked impatiently crossing his arms over his chest.

Sighing softly, Ivory slipped off her jacket and summoned her scythe, advancing over to the older reapers side out on the middle of the training ground passing Theo as he moved to join the Ebony and Helena on the sidelines. Who playfully winked at her and mouthed 'go kick his ass, love' with a grin.

Steven raised an eyebrow upon seeing the white scythe, a calculating look taking his mature features, but he didn't move to make any comment about what was on his mind. Simply summoning his own weapon, a silver claymore*(1), clutching it a secure double handed grip before simply advancing.

Taking a defensive stance, her sharp eyes fixed on the man in front of her...

Without warning, he started a string of full on, hard hitting attacks forcing her back, moving to prove a point, it was only a matter of time before the barrage of hits took its toll. Twenty to be exact...

Ivory found herself overwhelmed by her tutors unforgiving assault, just about able to block the blade from coming in contact with her flesh but not enough to stop herself from getting knocked back and finally to the ground. Panting slightly, she found herself staring at the tip of his sword as it hovered over her throat.

"What is the meaning of this, Steven?!" Theo's outrage exclamation sounded from the side lines, shortly before he came storming over "She's still in damn recovery, when your finishing pummelling the life out of the poor girl!"

"Theodore this has nothing to do with you, so kindly butt out!" Steven hissed, his eyes not leaving the white haired female at his feet "how do you expect to help her, when your constantly mollycoddling through fear of hurting her feelings?! Now back off, let me do what need to be done... since you are clearly unable to do so"

Stunned into silence, Theo backed off, a flicker of hurt gracing his features... lasting for a moment before he recovered his composure, backing down with a disdainful look.

The conversation nothing more then a dull murmur to Ivory, the world around her blurred as flickers of a memory obscured her senses.

_A scythe coming out of nowhere, heading straight for her. Michael selflessly stepping out in front of her, taking the hit in her stead...the sickening slicing noise as it punctured his form. The pain as it's tip cut into her chest, sticky warm blood soaking her shirt, mixing with Michaels on the floor... the lights going from his warm brown eyes...blood running from his lips. His final whispered words meeting her ears as her world blackened round the edges, fading out entirely._

Steven's voice bringing back to reality "Have you forgotten everything that I ever taught you, weakling?" he demanded sharply "are you just going to turn into another example why females should not be on active duty?"

_'That's right...'_ she thought, as realisation dawned upon her _'Damien used to laugh at her for trying to lift his chainsaw and failing so miserable... she never had the strength to lift a decent weapon.'_ Glancing over at the scythe by her right hand... '_carrying a scythe like her idol was nothing more then a fantasy. After what happened, the fact was she simply no longer wanted to carry one, no matter how strong she had gotten, the reminder of that day would make it too much to bear.'_

"Pull yourself together child, I haven't got all evening" reached her ears through the fog... causing her to look back up at him, thankful that his sword tip was now lightly wedged in the floor by his side instead of hovering over her throat.

Firmly back in the training room, Ivory's mind finally picking up the feeling of the warm tears rolling down her cheeks... freely making tracks down her cheeks and dripping onto her shirt. Completely unaware of her complete lack of composure up to that point, she quickly moved to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand, taking a few deep breaths to collect herself once more before pulling herself back onto her feet.

"Now focus, stop mimicking and start using that thing between your ears. I'm your opponent, I'm you're superior in almost every way, now how are you going to defeat me?"

His words causing a quote from her past resurfaced, spoken in Michael's voice 'it's like that estranged idol of yours often said; you may not be the strongest, fastest or indeed smartest, but within you is a strength all your own, find it, cultivate it, believe in it and it will become your greatest weapon... or something like that...' his warm chuckle sounded before fading out. And with it a understanding...

Pulling the silver sticks from her hair, a smile pulling on her lips as she throw them up in the air, watching them resize to 3 feet long poles which she caught easily and clicked together. The pole was light within her grasp, almost as if it was a mere extension on her being... she spun it in her hands, starting off slowly but steady speeding up. For the first time since she returned to her previous state, she felt free...

A smile pulled at her lips as she turned her attention back to Steven, who was currently tapping his foot impatiently as he leant on the handle of his sword like a walking cane.

"Ready yourself" Steven commanded as he retrieved his sword from the floor, taking up his fighting stance once more, sword gripped firmly in both hands.

Ivory's mind a buzz with activity as she took up a defensive stance, arm raised and legs spread, pole in her right hand held behind her.

The tutor made the first move, stepping forward starting to swing at her, basic diagonal cuts left then right, causing her to dodge with her entire body, pushing the flat of blade away with her palm. Then going into a plunge forward, sending her bending backwards, body arched as he hands rested on the floor, recovering by shifting her weight to her hands, before righting herself out of the handstand.

"Tighten up your movements! You're limps flopping all over the damn place!"

Her jaw tightened as he scowled determinedly at the tutor before her, swearing to all the dignities that would listen that she was going to kick his ass...

Stepping up his attacks, every string slightly more difficult then the last, forcing Ivory to have to think on her feet, her body slowly loosen up as it warmed, regain it's flexibility. Her body moving on instinct, surprising even her at times... using her muscles in ways that she had completely forgotten she could.

Xxxxx Meanwhile on the sidelines: xxxx

Theo returned to his seat, visually deflated by the aftermath of Steven's words, no matter how much he wished to deny it, in his heart of hearts he knew it was usual. He had gotten far too submerged in his feelings for Ivory to have the wits about him enough to determine just what was best for her recovery.

Helena observed him silently for a moment, finding his expression rather easy to read "don't let the grumpy old farts words get you down, so you let your heart over rule your head, you make her happy... lord knows she could use that after everything"

"I should have realised that something wasn't right..." he grumbled, sighing deeply as he ran his long fingers through his hair.

"You may be a clever fellow, Theo, but not even you can be infallibly smart, no point beating yourself up over it, besides it's been fixed now" Helena stated understandingly, nudging his arm in a reassuring way "there is no crime in getting assistance off others, you know"

"Still feel like I failed her..." he admitted in a low mumble

Helena sighed, shaking her head lightly as a soft laugh left her lips "believe me, Theo, you have done fair more for Ivory then you will ever know..."

Theo glanced up at her curiously "What do you mean?"

"You see, when Ivory was young, she was... how should I say this... rather on the small side, so much so most the tutors advised her against pursing a career in active duty. I know this from experiencing it first hand, since she and I were in the same group. But Ivory point blank refuse to listen, determined to prove them wrong she dedicated every spare moment she had to working on improving her strength and stamina. Struggling through and nearly killing herself in the effort... worrying about her, I sent my brother to check on her, and perhaps talk some sense into her, when I was stuck studying. Michael was always better at getting to the root of the issue then I was..."

"Hang on, you're Michael's sister?"

"Yep, younger sister to be exact... I know we don't exactly look all that alike, but it is what it is" Helena shrugged thoughtfully, "So anyway, he went to see her, and after some gentle coercing, she mention this book she came across when she was younger, all about this old reaper's life and how it inspired her. My brother being my brother, he listened intently, smiled reassuringly and offered up some advise in the form of a quote about strength the same reaper had been noting for saying, he had stumbled across while reading."

A frown etched across his pale brow, as he searched for the words she was on about "I wasn't even aware that those words had even been noted... it was something my father used to say to my brothers and me"

"Well it was, and after that it because Ivory's mantra... she stopped wasting time trying to becoming something unachievable, and turned attention to finding her own unique fighting ability. Discovering that her slim physic made her beyond fast and flexible, and with a little help from Michael, she built on it. By the end of the academy, she surprised everyone by putting the strongest of our class flat on his ass in front of everyone." Helena finished, chuckling softly as a pride smile pulled on her painted lips.

Theo's frown faded, replaced by a bemused look...

"So you see, even if you may believe you have slipped now, your words more than made up for it, always inspiring her, reminding her to believe in herself and her abilities even when no one else seem too... and along with my brother and mr grumpy over there, helped her achieve her true potential"

"Indirectly throw the penned hand of others..."

Helena rolled her eyes, jabbing his arm "that makes no difference, they still came from your mind and heart" she reassured, taping his temple, "geez, you're hard work" she exclaimed playfully.

Chuckling softly, he gave her a bear hug "Thank you Helena" he bid warmly, "I really do appreciate you telling me all this... and for what its worth, you ain't half bad giving advise yourself"

Hugging him back "You are more then welcome Theo" she mused, flashing him a smiling "well thank you, I do try"

"When you pair finished reminiscing, you're missing professor moan get his ass handed to him on a stick" Ebony interjected, as she shoved more popcorn in her mouth

Turned their attention back to the fight, just as Ivory, hopped up on blade of his sword forcing it into the ground, before landing a swift roundhouse kick to the side of the tutors face, knocking him off guard. Flipping over him, taking out his knees and bringing the pole up against his windpipe.

Russell grabbed the pole, arching his back up and throwing her over his shoulders... pulling his sword from the ground, and launching a brisk attack. The blade clashing with the crossed twin silver sticks.

"Better, I think that will do for today" Steven stated before letting the weapon slip back to his side once more "but you are grossly out of practise Miss Summers, I want to see you here at the same time tomorrow for a two hour session. Blow the cobwebs off your skills"

Ivory breathed a sigh of relief, before flopping down on her butt, panting lightly "Thanks Steven" she bid respectfully...

A small smile turned the corners of his aged features "can't have you getting your posterior handed to you on a silver plate, now can we?" a hint of humour flickering in his voice as he offered her a hand.

She laughed softly as she took his hand "heaven forbid"

"That goes for you too Theodore" he added, just as the others joined them in the centre of the training ground "I expect you to attend as well, can't have your skills continuing to rust away due to your lack of regular training and self indulgence during your retirement."

"I may have let myself go a little, but you bet I can still kick your ass stevie~" Theo retorted with a grin.

"Alright fine, if that is so, how about you prove it? If you win you don't have to come but if you lose, you will attend every minute without complaint" Steven suggested pointedly, putting out a hand to strike the deal.

A look of determination took Theo's featured "you got a deal!" he replied without a second thought, shaking Steven's hand firmly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo was sulkingly nursing a rather deep cut on his cheek with a handkerchief as he and Ivory walked back to her apartment, having just finished in the training ground for the evening.

"Well you agreed upon that damn contest, so stop sulking because he kicked your ass" Ivory stated casting him a side wards glance as she pulled her keys from her pocket, slipping it in the door and unlocking it.

"He only just beat me..." the grey haired man grumbled, as he followed her inside, looking rather sorry for himself.

Taking the handkerchief of him, she rinsed it through under the tap before returning to his side, gently cleaning up the cut. "Oh stop looking so sorry for yourself, despite being rusty I think you did rather impressively Teddy" she admitted, kissing his forehead.

"So I didn't loose my woman, for getting my ass kicked?"

"Of course not, love" she reassured, hugging his head to her chest and still keeping the wet handkerchief to his cheek.

"Ooo, I think I may have to lose fights more often..." he chuckled, nuzzling her cleavage, resting his face in the space between.

Blushing softly at his actions "Theo, you're incorrigible..."

Grinning up at her, his bright eyes shining "no, I simply love you and your body very much, and I just can't help but want to express that~" he chuckled teasingly, before kissing her lips tenderly.

"Well I love you and your body too, but I can control myself"

"Shame..." he mumbled, slipping his hand under her shirt, running a nail lightly down her spine playfully, content as he felt her shiver. Turning serious, he moved up and rest his head on her shoulder "I'm sorry, Ivory"

"What you saying sorry for?" she inquired completely confused by the change, running her fingers through his long hair.

"For not being about to give you everything you need... I slipped up..."

The penny dropped "you mean what happened in the training ground?" she mused thoughtfully, earning her a curt nod... she hugged him close "don't be silly, how was you supposed to know? It was my own fault... I should have figured it out, something didn't feel right but I ignored it foolishly"

"It made me realise just how little I know about you... I dislike that feeling so intensely" he grumbled, softly nuzzling her neck...

"I'll have no intention of keeping anything from you, so once I have all the parts of my life in order I would happily tell you, as long as you will do the same" she reassured warmly, softly kissing his crown "I wish to learn more about you as well"

"Anything you want to know, love, anything at all" he replied, giving her a gentle squeeze.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:**

***(1): a claymore is a broad, double edged and considerably heavy sword that requires two hands to swing, it's usually around 55 inches long (4 feet 7 inches), with 13 inch grip and a 42 inch blade and weighs 2.5 kg.**

**Well that is all for now~**

**Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all have a very merry time~**

**Sweet~**


	27. On the Hunt

**And just as I promised (a tad late I must confess but anyway~) part 27, and finally getting back to the base plot once more.**

**I wish you all a happy new year~ **

**Enjoy m'dears~**

**XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon finishing the last of their work, Ivory and Ebony met with the temporary replacement, who turned out to be so greatly underwhelming in terms of personality, even by normal reaper standards, it left them both feeling a little sorry for their teams. But not quite enough to cause them to spend more time around them then entirely necessary.

"Honestly, I'm sure that Hannah woman is William's soul mate... either that or a twin separated at birth" Ebony exclaimed as they moved to go meet Theo at the gates of the mortal realm portal.

"Well that at least gives Helena something to entertain herself, lord knows she could never pass up a opportunity to play match maker" Ivory replied thoughtfully

Making a heart shape with her hands, "so they can be perfectly stoic together~" her red haired companion concurred with a chuckle.

Theo raised an silver eyebrow as they approached "from the sounds of it, you pair had a interesting meeting"

"Mine's a possible candidate for a wife for William, and Ebs got a male with about as much charisma as a boil-to-death cabbage leaf" Ivory replied honestly as she slipped her hand into his, earning a curious look "All this pretext is getting rather boring now" she added in a soft whispered.

"Well they were hardly going to find candidates to beat the originals, now were they~?" Ebony boasted playfully, linking arms with Ivory.

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to go see the wizard of oz?" Ivory inquired looking from Theo to Ebony and back again...

"Because he is a wonderful wiz, if ever a wiz they was?" Ebony replied, trying her best to keep a straight face, but completely lost it as Theo burst out laughing.

Laughing along, the white haired female spoke again "lets go home, shall we? And please no skipping..."

Wasting no time in getting to work, the three of them quickly assembled a plan of action, of a systematic sweep, keeping a sharp out for any disturbances. Each member of the group taking a different segment of the city, leaving Theo's shop just after nightfall and returning at the first light of dawn.

Ebony set up camp in Theo's massive basement area that afternoon, living in a tent, well she calls it a tent, it's more like a canvas mansion... whilst Ivory rejoined Theo in his dark bedroom.

Taking it in turns to cook, well Ivory and Theo did, since it was quickly proven that Ebony don't have much talent for cooking, that is unless you like food that has the consistency, colour and flavour of charcoal, so she just stuck to doing the table and the washing up.

Truth be told Ivory felt slightly disappointed when Theo returned to his usual undertaking wear, covering back up his eyes and letting his hair go wild once more. She knew it had to happen eventually, she just secretly hoped she could enjoy the sight of him in full reaper gear for a little longer.

Ninth day of the investigation:

Returning for the eight consecutive night of patrolling the city, with nothing to show for it apart from the obvious exhaustion and aching limbs.

"What are we missing?" Ebony exclaimed, bursting into the back room Theo had cleared out, so they could have a functioning base for the investigation, where they congregate to mull over their findings as well as meet the surveillance team. Who seem to be having as much luck as they were, so far their had been no sightings of anyone either entering or leaving the premises of St Michael's church. "Because this is getting ridiculous, it's been almost a week and a half now and we haven't found anything… zero, zilch, nada…"

"Calm down, it's only a matter of time until they strike again, and when they do we'll be ready and waiting" Theo stated calmly as he followed Ebony into the room, holding the door open for Ivory as his other hand remained intertwined with hers.

"Ebony, if you only took a second to use the thing occupying the space in between your ears, you may realise there is a perfectly plausible explanation to why we are continuously coming up short. They've obviously gone into hiding for the time being, laying low and biding their time until they're sure that it's safe to resume activities" Ivory mused thoughtfully, perching herself on the edge of a table, Theo by her side, as she surveyed their board of information.

"Since when have you been the master of dark schemes, Ivy?"

"No matter how much I may wish to deny it, but it seems scheming is in my blood, you only have to look at my siblings to realise that…" Ivory replied sounding distracted, before shaking her head slightly "It's the most sensible course of action, if you do not want to be found, you let the tracker pass by before emerging from your safe place"

"Ivory, are you okay honey? You seem a little off" Theo asked sounding concerned, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Smiling at him, she nodded "yea, I'm fine, I promise, just thinking that's all" she reassured warmly "Nothing to worry about, honestly"

Letting go of her hand, he shuffled closer and wrapping his arms round her waist, laying a soft kiss on her temple "We'll find them together, I just feel it, we just have to be patient, that's all"

"It still won't bring them back, will it? All those people that lost their lives just because they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… no one deserved to have to suffer like that…" Ivory muttered bitterly, her gaze lowering to the floor.

"Honey, there was nothing that could have been done for them, at least you helped their bodies return home, that counts for something, my love, believe me it really does" he whispered softly nudging her ear with his nose "now come on, my clever little Kimi, let's get these disgusting beings, caught and punished, huh?"

"You're right…" she sighed, gently rubbing her cheek on his "What ever would I do without you, huh? I really do love you Theo, very much, you know that right?"

"Of course I am, have you ever known me to be wrong~?" he chuckled lightly, giving her a playful squeeze "I know, and I love you too, very much" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"If you pair could, perhaps stop whispering sweet nothings for like 5 seconds, can we get back to the issue at hand, it mainly being what the hell do we do now our would be scientists are hiding, like frightened bunnies?" Ebony inquired getting rather impatient

"We just have to be patient, since it's a only a matter of time until they strike again, like the sheep dog says, then we'll bag our bunnies and take them to their stewing pot" Ivory grinned at Ebony.

Night twelve:

"Right, let's separate and meet back here at dawn, okay?" Theo bid,

"Yea, we know the drill fuzzy ball, let's just get it over with already. I think of far better ways to spend my evening then trailing around of this damnable city… even paperwork sounds appealing at this point" Ebony grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now that is something I thought I'll ever hear, Ebony using appealing and paperwork in the same sentence. Please say you not coming down with Spears-a-vitas, otherwise I'm going to have to order the people who insert the sticks to come… now that is a message I really don't feel like to sending" Ivory joked teasingly, causing Ebony gave her a unimpressed look and Theo to burst out laughing.

"No, this is just that boring" Ebony stated sourly "And you can shut up sheep dog, before I call the pound and tell them that there is a stray they need to pick up"

"Who knows tonight might be the night we bag the wabbits" Ivory laughed "Besides Shep here, isn't a stray at all, he is my crazy sheep dog" she added ruffling Theo's hair.

"I'm surrounded by nutters" Ebony stated slapping her palm on her forehead.

"You know you love us really" Ivory grinned

"You, yes. Him, not so much"

"Why don't you love me?" Theo whined pulling a sad face, sticking out his bottom lip.

"You are a good friend, but you're far too crazy for even my tastes, besides I love my Ru-Ru"

"Who's Ru-Ru?"

"Rueben, her partner"

"Oh really?" Theo grinned mischievously

"That's another thing, it's creepy as hell when you do that… and why do I have the feeling he's either going to do something extremely creepy or embarrassing?"

"Because he is a mischievous mutt and that's what he does best?"

"Ah that works" Ebony concurred before quickly changing the subject "Can we get going already?"

"Alright, take care and happy hunting" Theo giggled, kissing Ivory's cheek before binging off.

"See ya later" Ebony bid, taking off in the opposite direction.

Taking a short break from patrolling, resting on the flat roof of a several story high building when he was ambushed by a group of reapers, two of which hastily grabbed his arms, locking them together behind his back.

"Theodore Warren, we are arresting you on suspicion of committing treason, with 7 accounts of murder and one of attempted murder" the leader stated coldly "Make sure to secure him, and follow me to the detainment cells" he commanded before leading through a portal into the reaper realm.

"You've made a mistake, I would never do such things" Theo exclaimed trying to reason with them, whilst making no attempt to resist their hold as they dragged him along, not wishing to make things worse then they obviously already were.

"I have 5 eye witness that say they saw you lurking around the sight of where the bodies were found." The leader retorted disbelievingly.

Ebony was snatched a short while after, but without the curtsey of being told what she had supposedly done. She was simple grabbed mid step, pulled into a alley, cuffed on the spot and dragged through a portal and unceremoniously shoved into a dark cell.

"What the fuck?" Ebony exclaimed as she got to her feet, her knees complaining after meeting the unforgiving stone floor.

She received reply off her abductors, but one from her cell mate "They think we did this…" a far too familiar voice stated from the dark corner, Theo, as he sat slumped over on the creaky bunk bed.

"Theo?" Ebony asked turning towards him "Why the hell would they even think that, I mean we're on the damn investigation team!"

"Well considering that if we were indeed the perpetrators that is the ideal place we want to be to avoid suspicion, it hardly makes us amune to the line of fire" Theo speculated bitterly, leaning back on the bunk "but otherwise apparently I was spotted outside St Michael's church a couple nights ago, behaving suspiciously... and with your past affiliation with me, they have you pegged as my would be accomplice."

Ebony frowned slightly, begrudgingly agreeing with him "I suppose that makes sense... being on the team means we could pick and chose the information and leads we follow, stopping ourselves getting dragged into the spot light"

"But personally I think the superiors are simply getting desperate, they need someone to pin this on, to keep the crowd happy" Theo shrugged

"And it just had to be us, didn't it?" Ebony grumbled, before plunking herself on the free bunk "Let's just hope Ivory is having more luck then we are…"

"Where the hell are they?" Ivory exclaimed impatiently as she restlessly paced the width of the alley, where she had been waiting for her companions' return for over an hour now and there was still no sign of them.

"My, what is such a fine creature as yourself doing standing all alone, out in the cold?" an oddly familiar voice interjected curiously from a short distance behind her.

"Theo?" she called hopefully as she turned to the location of the voice, freezing the moment she locked eyes on the figure stood there, her jaw dropped at the sight the new comer.

"Not quite, the name's Dominic" the figure corrected, flashing her an all too familiar grin "Dominic Warren..."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dun Dun Dun... I do love a cliffhanger, don't you~**

**So is this new person friend or foe? Do review with your predictions, I love reading them**~


End file.
